Royal Disposition
by Blissinator
Summary: In order to end the long feud between the five families of England, King Fell convinces peasant Caroline Forbes to become a princess. She is then sent off to marry Prince Kol Mikaelson as a peace offering between the two kingdoms. Caroline, trying to keep up her royal appearance, despite her non-royal blood, finds herself falling for Kol's older brother, Klaus Mikaelson. Part one
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first chapter of my new story; I'm already in love with this one, more so than my last. I hope you enjoy it! R&R. **

**A few things you need to know: This is not completely AU. There are witches and vampires in this story. It is set in the 1400's. Caroline is a human. **

Caroline sat up straight, her hands in her lap, and her closed mouth smiling. All things her mother had told her to do when she was in the presence of royalty. She had tried not to look too scared, when her family had received a letter from the king himself, requesting that Caroline Forbes be brought to the castle immediately. Her father had given her the 'what have you done' look, while her mother insisted that she bathe and brush her hair, before she even stepped a foot in the royal palace. She didn't have a clue as to why she was being summoned; always kept a low profile; she hardly had any friends. She was always too busy working around the house, which kept her in solitude. Which was why, when the king had requested to see her, the reason behind it was a mystery.

A carriage had come for her a few hours later; her mother had combed her hair and forced her into one of her nicest dresses. It was a cream dress with a light yellow bodice; her mother said it brought out her eyes. Although the last thing Caroline wanted to do was impress or show kindness to the royal family. After all, their entire kingdom was starving. There was never enough food in the towns markets, and money was getting scarce in her family, so whenever there was food, it was so expensive that only the governors could afford to buy what was offered. The rest of the food lay with the king and queen, while their kingdom starved their way to death.

One of the kings advisors came to Caroline, picking her up in one of the royal carriages. Caroline's mother kissed her on both cheeks so hard, Caroline almost believed her mother thought she would never see her again, but then she whispered softly in her daughters ear, "I will see you soon my dear."

Caroline then turned to her father, who brought her in for a hard hug, but didn't say anything.

Caroline kissed both of her sisters on the forehead, promising she would return, and then carefully climbed in the carriage. After watching her two sisters gawked at the carriage as she rode off, Caroline turned to the advisor, and watched him pull out a cigar from his pocket, light a match, and begin to smoke it. Caroline wanted to say something, but knew that when it came to the upper class, you had to wait until a question was given for you to answer.

After a few moments of traveling, the man finally spoke up, a great cloud of smoke following after his words.

"Miss Caroline Forbes is it?" He asked, looking down at her bodice.

Caroline cleared her throat, hearing her own fear even before she answered.

"It is," She said, pausing. She then decided to take a bold risk. "What is this all about…sir?" She said, her voice trailing off at the end.

The older man looked up at her, his eyes dancing across Caroline's face. He smiled then, as if he were repeating some kind of joke in his head. Caroline didn't feel comfortable under his eyes, it was as if he were analyzing her, or undressing her.

"You will find out soon enough," He said, his accent thick.

Caroline breathed out, her nervousness taking a hold of her.

Now though, she had been brought into what could be considered a waiting room, although it was the most extravagant room she had ever laid eyes on. The décor was phenomenal, like nothing she had ever seen before. The ceiling was painted with shades of gold and red, which made Caroline want to reach up and touch it. The couch that she sat on was covered in red velvet, and outlined with gold colored yarn. Although this was just the waiting room, Caroline was beyond impressed, and she couldn't help but rub her hands over the material.

Caroline sat for another five minutes, taking in the beauty of the room, waiting to be summoned again, when she heard a loud bang, in the room next to her. She could see the door cracked slightly, so any conversation could waver into the room she was in.

"Logan," The queen said, her voice low and angry. "She's _not_ a princess."

"I know she's not a princess," The king said, moving a chair. "But _they_ don't know that."

"This is absolutely ridiculous," The queen said, her voice high. "She's just a peasant girl." Caroline felt her throat tighten as she realized she was the girl they were talking about.

"I wouldn't have had to resort to a peasant if you were able to produce children." The king boomed, his voice displaying annoyance, and impatience. "You're lucky you aren't dead yet."

There was a moment of silence, as Caroline assumed, the queen was recovering from this blow, because her voice was small the next time she spoke.

"And how are we supposed to make this girl into a princess?" The queen asked, her voice like fire. "Hmm?"

"We will train her," He said, although his attention seemed to be elsewhere.

"We don't have time to train her," She said, a little more desperate. "You promised Mikael that we would have her to the Mikaelson's palace by-"

"Tomorrow," The king finished for her. "I know."

"It was a quick offer," He said, as Caroline heard him open up a drawer. "But I'm trying to prevent a war here Victoria. It was the only thing I could think of that would settle this feud."

"And what did Mikael say to this?" The queen asked, her voice shaking.

"He agreed eagerly," The king said enthusiastically. "He thought it was a great idea in regards to bringing this country closer together."

"This country?" The queen asked, Caroline strained her ears, wanting to hear more.

"Mikael was planning on having each of his children marry one prince or princess from each of the three other kingdoms." The king said, to this Caroline's eyes grew wide. "And I agree with him, maybe all of our families binding together like this will finally end all of this fighting."

Caroline listened, but the queen didn't say anything.

"It'll be better for everyone," The king said, after some silence. Then he shouted, his voice almost shaking the room. "Bring her in!"

Not a second later, the advisor who had taken her to the palace, entered the room she was in.

"Come," he said, gesturing that she should follow. Caroline got up in a hurry, her hands shaking, as she unsteadily walked into the room from which the king and queen were talking. Caroline suddenly felt like she wanted to cry, she was confused and nervous, and it vibrated through her as she walked into the fully lit room.

"Miss.." The king started to say, but trailed off for a moment. "Caroline Forbes is it?" He finished, as she moved into the center of the room.

Caroline, momentarily, took in her surroundings. The king was sitting in his chair, behind his desk. His wife, the queen, was standing behind him, one arm resting on the back of his chair, as her eyes scanned Caroline's body. They were both dressed exceptionally well; their attire laced with bright colors. For that's what the Fell kingdom was known for, their bright colors and personalities.

"Yes, your majesty." Caroline said, curtseying.

"Mmhm." The king hummed to himself as he began to look through some papers.

After a moment, he looked up at Caroline as if he decided something, he then stood; and walked over to her slowly.

Caroline felt her breath catch, as he placed one hand on her shoulder, while his other grasped a part of her hair.

"You have hair like the queen," he said, rubbing it between his thumb and index finger. "And you also have her beauty."

Caroline looked up at the queen. He was right though, she had long blond hair, it came down to her butt, and it looked perfectly combed. She was beautiful also, although she carried that stern look, that made you fear her rather than love her.

"You will carry my personality traits," he said, circling her now, so that he came face to face with her. "Strong and full of light."

He put out a finger, pointing at Caroline as if it were important she remember this. "You will smile, and be lovable. You will _make_ them like you, do you hear me?"

Caroline felt like she didn't hear anything that was coming out of the king's mouth, none of this made sense to her. Why her? Why now? She didn't want this, she wanted to go home, back to her real family.

The king must have seen the confusion play across Caroline's face because a moment later he laughed, stepping away from her.

"Oh my dear," he said with a chuckle, walking back to his desk. "It is normal for you not to understand what is happening."

"I understand what is happening," Caroline said, more stern than she wanted. "You want to make me into a princess."

Caroline knew she was wrong to be saying such a thing when she was supposed to know nothing about it. This was confirmed when the queen gave her an angry glance.

The king looked surprised at first, but then he began to laugh again. "I see you're also feisty and_ smart_." He said, looking up at the queen, who didn't take her eyes from Caroline. "You must have been listening in on the queen and I's conversation." Caroline swallowed hard at this accusation.

"I heard bits and pieces," Caroline said, her voice small.

"You will serve us well then," the king said, leaning back in his chair. He seemed to feel as if he were done with Caroline, as if she knew all she needed to know. Caroline wasn't satisfied though.

"Why me?" She interjected, catching everyone in the room by surprise. She was stepping far out of line.

"How dare you-" The advisor began to say, stepping toward Caroline, but the king held up a hand, signaling for him to stop.

"It's fine Stark," the king said, leaning forward to meet Caroline's scared gaze.

"You think you go by unnoticed in this kingdom Caroline?" He asked, in a low voice. "You are not one to miss, and it helps that your physical traits match ours, it was easy to seek you out."

Caroline wanted to say something, to protest, to tell him she didn't want this.

"As far as what we should tell the kingdom; you are our long lost daughter," the king said, threading his own story. "We wanted to keep you safe from foreigners who wanted to harm you, so we stashed you with a peasant family, until you were of age."

Caroline heard this and tried to imagine this as her life; as her tale that she would have to repeat over and over again until her sisters weren't really her sister's and her parents were just care takers.

The king laughed at his own story, as if he were proud of himself for coming up with it.

"You said I am to be going to the Mikaelson's." Caroline asked, her voice small, as she tried to hide her anger. "Why? What is the purpose?"

"That's the second part of being our princess," he said, his face serious, and voice low. "You won't just be a Fell princess, but also a Mikaelson princess."

Caroline stared at him for a moment, her mind refusing to compute what he was telling her.

"I don't-" Caroline began.

"You will be wed," the queen interjected, her eyes glowing. "To the Mikaelson's youngest son, Sir Kol Mikaelson."

Caroline caught her breath. _Wed?_ Caroline found herself shaking her head back and forth.

"No," Caroline whispered. "No, I can't."

"You will," the king said, his voice was loud and stern. "You _must_, for your kingdoms sake."

Caroline was still shaking her head as he said this. She had woken up this morning, planning on doing what she always did, which was water the flowers, and prepare for supper. Now though, she was a princess, and she would be preparing for a wedding.

"We are on the brink of war, Miss Caroline," he said, in all seriousness. "If you do not wed, then our kingdom could fall."

Caroline couldn't remember a time when all five kingdoms weren't fighting. Although, it was usually all four royal families, against the Mikaelson's. Somehow the Mikaelson's managed to always win the mini battles, but that was because they had a secret, and everyone knew what it was.

The king stood up, once again walking over to Caroline, seeing the fear in her eyes, he placed a hand on her shoulder, like a father would to his daughter.

"This kingdom has suffered enough already, there is no need to bring more hardship down on it." He whispered to her. "Do it for your family, your _real_ family."

Caroline felt tears well up in her eyes, as she bit her lip.

"Besides," the king said, smiling as he stepped back. "Do you know how many girls would kill to be in the position you're in?"

"But the Mikaelson's are-" Caroline began to say through her cracked voice.

"Yes, we all know what they are!" the king said quickly, his patience getting short with Caroline. "Why do you think we are doing this little arrangement?"

Caroline knew the Mikaelson's kingdom was far stronger than theirs; after all, the Mikaelson's were all vampire's. Why not build an army so strong, no one dares challenge them?

"This is the best way" the king said, turning to his queen and smiling. "To make sure we all make it out alive."

Caroline took a breath, knowing that this was true. The Mikaelson's could easily take down their kingdom without even blinking, wedding the families was a way to ensure that no harm came to the kingdoms.

"And to persuade you even more," the king said, moving back to his desk. "I'll be sure that your family is well taken care of."

Caroline's eyes brightened at this, she tried to imagine her sisters finally eating well, and her mother able to buy yarn so she could knit. If she was going to do this for anyone, it was going to be them.

Caroline suddenly found herself nodding.

"I'll do it," She said, her voice finally strong.

The king smiled brilliantly up at her.

"Good," he said, then he motioned for Stark to take her away. Caroline curtseyed, before she turned to leave.

"We will have none of that," the king said, as he gestured at her curtseying. "You are royalty now."

The words rolled off his mouth and into Caroline's ear. They were words that shook her core, and made her wonder what would become of her in this new life.

**You like it so far? Let me know. Next chapter I'm sending her the Mikaelson's. YAY Klaroline. **


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE IT IS. Thank you all so much for the feedback on this story, your words are inspiring. **

"Now, shall we go with the red or gold?" One of the dressmakers asked, although this question was not directed at Caroline, who was soon finding that decisions were made for her when it came to being a princess.

"Red, definitely red," Another woman, who was taking Caroline's measurements said. Caroline felt like she was one of those glass dolls that her younger sister would feed, dress, and play with. It was like she was being thrown this way and that; completely and utterly out of control.

"We want them to know that we are the kingdom of light, beauty, and happiness." The woman said, now standing up and for once smiling at Caroline.

Caroline couldn't smile back; her lips would not allow it. She had spent the whole night thrashing back and forth in the beautiful hand sewn bed that the king had given her. She couldn't sleep; her mind was racing at the anticipation of the days ahead of her. And all the while she kept wondering why it was she; of all the beautiful blonde ladies in the kingdom, she was the one that was chosen. Was it because no one knew her? Caroline had contemplated these questions the night before; still trying to convince herself that it was all a dream she would soon wake up from, although she never did.

"She still looks tired," another woman said, walking up to Caroline and taking in her features. "Do we have anything to put under those eyes? We don't want our new princess looking like she just walked out of her grave."

Caroline pressed her lips together; trying not to roll her eyes as four ladies closely analyzed her. Suddenly someone burst into the room, it was an older woman with a large and extravagant hat. She took one look at Caroline, blew a hair out of her face, and then spoke loud and clear.

"The king is ready to send the princess off," She said, her voice ringing throughout the room. "Are we ready my dear?"

Caroline opened up her mouth, protesting. "But my family, I haven't said goodb-"

The woman walked over to Caroline, and grabbed her by the wrist; yanking her so hard Caroline lost her words.

"We don't have time for that," The woman said in a low whisper, as she snapped her fingers.

The dressmakers quickly gathered around Caroline, throwing fabric over her head and around her waist. Caroline grunted angrily as this was happening. She knew that there was time; it was a matter of they didn't want the public watching their princess associate with her old peasant family. It would be inappropriate.

They soon turned Caroline around, fastening her up in the back, Caroline gasped for air, she had never worn her corsets this tight.

"This should keep your back straight," the older woman said, grabbing Caroline's chin in her hand, pulling her head up. "First lesson. No slouching."

Caroline grinded her teeth together, trying to regain her breath, as she nodded slowly.

"Alright," the woman said, as soon as they had finished with her dress. "You look stunning my dear, like a true royal."

Caroline tried to at least look somewhat pleased, but she was still angry at the woman for not allowing her to say goodbye to her family, she melted in grief when she realized it would be forever until she saw her sisters again.

"Second lesson. Smile." The woman said, raising an eyebrow at Caroline. "Since you're representing our kingdom, they expect bright things and happiness."

Caroline nodded, forcing a small smile; to which the older lady smiled in return.

"Now," she said, looping her arm through Caroline's. "Let's get you on that carriage."

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Another thing that Caroline was soon learning about her kingdom was that they loved social icons. Of course, she had heard girls around her village gossiping to each other about some scandal a princess performed in the Petrova kingdom. Although she only got bits and pieces; but of course when they learned that this whole time Caroline had been a stowaway princess, they exploded in excitement, because this gossip was new and different.

Caroline soon learned of their excitement the moment she walked out of the Fell palace. People swarmed the streets, yelling out 'Princess Caroline' as if she were some gift sent down from heaven. Caroline even recognized a few of her neighbor girls, who had only given her dirty looks before. Now though, they shouted in envy and adoration. Caroline smirked at them; she found the situation comical.

Caroline tried to look for her family, to at least catch a glimpse of them once more. After Caroline had been handed off to Stark, who was to escort her to the Mikaelson's, she had begged him to at least allow her to wave to her family, but he said he wouldn't have it.

Caroline saw the carriage nearing, as the kingdom called out their goodbyes. They acted as if they had known Caroline forever, as if she had always been their princess; and it was the first time that Caroline ever felt adored by someone other than her family. A part of her heart rose in excitement, but then died down as she entered the carriage, without a last glimpse of her family.

"Aren't the king and queen coming?" Caroline asked Stark, who closed the carriage door.

"They will join you at the Mikaelson's the day of your wedding to Sir Kol Mikaelson." He said, as if he had been trained to say this many times.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Caroline fiddled with her dress, occasionally looking out her window as trees and country houses passed by. She had never been out of the Fell kingdom, but it had always been an ambition of hers to travel, to see the world. Although Caroline knew better than to travel to the other kingdoms; foreigners were hardly welcome, especially since the feud had broken out over two hundred years ago. It all started with the five families: The Petrova's, Lockwood's, Fell's, Mikaelson's, and the Gilbert's. Apparently, back in the early settling years, a son from the Mikaelson's family had ran into a near by forest, eager to watch the Lockwood men transform into beasts of the night. Although when one of the wolves came after the small boy, he was quickly killed. Upon finding out that their son had died at the hands of the Lockwoods, a war broke out between the two kingdoms; each seeking alliance from the other families. The Mikaelsons gained the allegiance of the Petrova's for a short time. While the Fell's and Gilberts joined forces with the Lockwood's. It had lasted for over two hundred years, and now it would seem that king Fell has found a way of fixing this mess.

Caroline replayed this story in her head over and over again, it had been told to her many times as she grew older. Although it wasn't until now that she actually realized how important it would be to know her history, she wouldn't want to anger someone on her first day in her new kingdom.

Caroline watched Stark sharpen one of his knives; he used a black rock as he slowly scraped it up and down the blade roughly. When he caught Caroline staring at him, he looked up and smiled at her. She turned away in disgust; there was something about him that didn't feel right; her gut was telling her to stay from him.

"We're getting closer you know," He said, his voice deep, as he leaned to look out the window. "You can see the clouds getting darker, so we should be just on the edge of the Mikaelson kingdom."

Caroline didn't look at him as he said this, and she only responded with a nod.

"It's such a shame a pretty and bright girl like you has to be sent to the dark part of the country," Stark said, as he scooted in next to Caroline. Caroline closed her eyes; trying to count how many bumps they had gone over. "You know what they do to girls like you?"

Caroline then felt Stark's fingers on her arm, as they rose up to the top of her shoulder, and then back down to her elbow, slowly.

"They chain you up and lock you away, forever." he whispered in her ear. Caroline jumped at this as she turned and smacked his hand away, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Caroline said, making sure she emphasized each word.

Stark seemed surprised by this because he leaned back against the carriage, eyes wide. Although, this soon passed as he realized she had just hit his hand away.

"You little peasant bit-" Stark began to say as his hand shot forward trying to grab at Caroline. She was about to scream, but a loud thud at the top of the carriage stopped her. It also stopped Stark, who paused momentarily as he looked up, as if he could see right through the wood.

"What the hell was that?" Stark cried out, he waited and when there was no reply, he pushed Caroline aside roughly and stepped out of the carriage. Caroline watched him through the carriage window as he walked forward a few paces and looked up at the top of the carriage. Suddenly a man came flying down from it, a sword in his hand. Stark, completely taken off guard, fumbled as he tried to take out his knife he had been sharpening earlier. The man with the sword, swung at Stark, who dodged it perfectly, and in a matter of seconds, he had his own knife out. It clashed with the other man's sword, sending a metal on metal clatter throughout the air.

Caroline gasped as she watched this; she felt both fear and excitement consume her.

"Well, what do we have here?" A man's voice said behind her, Caroline turned around, prepared to scream, but a hand came down hard on her mouth. She looked at the man, who had captured her attention. He was speaking to her through the window on the opposite side of the carriage, as the other two men continued to fight.

"Now, there's no need for that sweetheart," he said, his accent deep. "Screaming will only make it worse."

Caroline took in the man's features; he had short blond hair, and a fire in his blue eyes. He had a handsome face, far more handsome than any of the men in her kingdom. His hand became soft against her face, as he realized she was no longer trying to scream. Once he removed his hand, Caroline tried to catch her breath.

"Now, come with me," he said, his voice low and seductive, Caroline knew she shouldn't. But she also knew that it could be dangerous if she didn't, so she reluctantly got out of the carriage without Stark noticing.

Caroline followed after him into the forest; she could tell that he was trying to be quiet, because his footsteps were soft on the mossy floor. He suddenly reached back and grabbed Caroline's hand hard, to make sure she was following him. His hands were warm compared to her cold ones, and for a moment, it felt nice.

"I don't know who you lads are," Caroline heard Stark call out. She turned back to see that the man with the sword now had Stark pinned against the carriage, as the driver was unconscious above in the carriage seat. "But that is your princess you are taking away, I doubt the Mikaelson's will be please when they hear their new princess has been kidnapped by someone in their own kingdom."

The man who had a hold of Caroline's hand froze, and turned to look back at the two men.

"What did you say?" The man with the sword asked, still pinning Stark against the carriage with his sword.

"I am here to deliver your new princess." Stark said, as sword man finally released Stark.

"Which one?" The man holding Caroline's hand asked.

"She is the Fell princess," Stark said, slightly out of breath.

The man immediately released Caroline's hand, as if she had burned him. The man with the sword turned to Caroline. He then left Stark where he was as he made his way over to her. Caroline was suddenly conscious of everything around her, and she shifted uneasily as the man made a beeline toward her. She tried to back away but he was too quick, he was in front of her in a matter of seconds.

"Shh, don't be afraid," The man with the sword said, coming up to Caroline. Caroline felt the man next to her move away.

"Do not touch her," Stark yelled, attempting to come after the three. Caroline tried not to roll her eyes at his comment.

"I can touch her if I like," The sword man said, turning back to yell at Stark. "After all, she is my new fiancé."

This stopped Stark dead in his tracks, and Caroline felt her heart drop.

"You-You're Kol Mikaelson?" Stark stuttered out.

"I am," Kol said, turning to look at Stark. "My brother and I meant no harm, we've just been having some interesting company cross our boarders lately, so we're just taking precautions." He said with a smile.

Caroline knew better than this though, they had been attempting to take her away, for reasons that were unknown to her. Although she felt it had something to do with the fact that they were vampires. Were they going to feed on her? Torture her? For the first time Caroline felt terrified of all the men that surrounded her.

"We should be heading back up to the palace," the man behind Caroline said, his voice was no longer soft as it has been with her, instead it was loud and commanding. "Mother will be expecting us, and _her_."

He was gesturing to Caroline, who looked up at Kol with frightened eyes. He smiled at her, although the smile didn't touch his eyes. He then slowly extended his hand for her to take.

"Come," he said, as Caroline, with a shaky hand, took his. "I'll show you your new home."

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

The entire carriage ride to the palace had been complete silence. Kol's brother had taken up the reigns, as they rode on. Stark joined him on top, with the knocked out carriage man. While Kol kept Caroline company inside the carriage; if you could call it company. He hadn't said a word to her since their encounter in the forest, he hadn't even asked her name; instead he gazed out the window, as if he were in deep thought. Caroline tried to remember what the proper thing to do was when starting a conversation with a foreign prince, but nothing popped into Caroline's head, so she remained silent for the rest of the trip.

Caroline knew they were in front of the palace when the road suddenly became smoother, and she noticed trimmed hedges and large bodies of water that had candle light around the edge of it. Caroline noticed that they hadn't gone through a village, which meant they must have taken a direct route.

The landscape was beautiful, and this was even more apparent as Caroline stepped out of the carriage. She had to admit that it was far darker than her own kingdom, the clouds consumed the sun, and everything around her appeared to have a slight darker tint to it than she was used to. But the marble statues, and iron gates were crafted with such detail, Caroline would have to walk up close to even see some of the intricate lines.

"You look as if you had never seen a palace before," Kol said a moment later. Caroline turned to him as she began to blush, although she knew he was joking.

"I-I _have_," she stuttered, then pausing to regain her composure. "Just not one like this."

Kol looked as if he were about to say more on the subject but instead he turned, and gestured for her to follow. Caroline frowned at this, she was sure she was supposed to be escorted into the building, but Kol seemed to take no notice of this as he climbed the stairs.

"Pardon my brothers rudeness," Kol's brother said, suddenly appearing next to Caroline. "He gets it from his father."

Caroline looked up at him, her mouth open, yet no words were coming out. She was still frightened of him, she could feel it in her heart, as if any moment he would jump her, and all of her nightmares would come true.

"My name is Niklaus," he said, overlooking her sudden speechlessness. "But you can call me Klaus."

Caroline nodded, again, not saying anything as Klaus studied her closely.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you in the forest, I had no idea-" he began to say, but she interjected.

"It's fine," Caroline said shrugging her shoulders, trying to make her voice sound even, despite her uneasiness. "Really."

Klaus didn't say anything for a moment; instead he just looked at her, as if he were taking in each inch of her face. Caroline shifted from foot to foot; she was nervous under his gaze, and after a moment she broke the silence.

"My name is Caroline," she said, her voice slightly falling at the sound of her own name. Reminding her that she wasn't royalty and that this was all arranged; she was living a lie. She wasn't a princess, and her name rung of her old life.

"Caroline," Klaus said, repeating her name. Although the way he said it made it sound far more interesting than it actually was. He then offered her his arm, and she took it, but with hesitation, still unsure of the situation.

"Come," Klaus said, pulling Caroline after him. "Let's go meet the queen."

**I know this is shorter than most of my chapters, but I wanted to give you something tonight, as I promised on my tumblr. SO here it is! I will be posting chapter three tomorrow. Tell me what you think? Really, I want to know. Have a great day, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not posting yesterday! I had writers block and this chapter was longer than intended, but ready or not here it is! R&R. P.S I'm loving the response so far, your reviews warm my heart. Happy reading! **

"Niklaus," An older woman said, as soon as Caroline and Klaus entered the parlor. "There you are."

The woman, whom Caroline assumed to be the queen, had a cup of tea in her hand; and she sipped it slowly as her eyes moved from Klaus to Caroline.

Caroline saw that the queen was sitting opposite another woman with long dark, curly hair; at the sound of Klaus' name she turned to look behind her. Caroline immediately recognized who it was. Katarina Petrova, princess of the Petrova kingdom. Caroline noted that once her eyes shifted toward Klaus and her, they immediately dropped to where Caroline had her arm tightly wound around Klaus'.

Caroline released his arm, suddenly feeling as if it were wildly inappropriate to be doing so.

"Do you have no desire to greet your new fiancé?" The queen asked, her voice high, as her gaze returned to Klaus. "She has traveled a long way, how about you take her around outside? I'll attend to Miss Fell."

Caroline's eyes grew wide as she realized that Mikael had fallen through with his plans to have a princess or prince from each kingdom wed one of his children. It seemed that Klaus was engaged to Katarina; of course Caroline knew Katarina very well, she was the most talked about princess in all of England. She was known for her beauty and intelligence. Although Caroline had heard how selfish and mean she could be, especially when things didn't go her way.

"Yes," Klaus said, after a moment of pause. "Of course."

Katarina then stood, smoothing out her dress she made her way toward him, a smile on her face.

"Caroline you will excuse me, won't you?" Klaus said, brushing past Caroline toward his fiancé. Caroline didn't bother replying because he was no longer looking at her.

Caroline watched Klaus grab Katarina's hand, and bring it up to his lips. He then kissed it lightly, before releasing it.

"I've heard so much about you," he said, his voice low. Caroline felt like she didn't belong here, and she shifted her weight from foot to foot, hoping to somehow escape.

"And I you." She said, her voice was raspy, yet quiet. She smiled seductively at him, as he offered her his arm, and then they began to walk out.

"You must be Caroline," The queen said, her voice grabbing Caroline's attention. She turned away from where Klaus and Katarina had gone; looking instead at her soon to be mother in law.

The queen had a small smile on her lips as she walked toward Caroline, who quickly curtseyed, before smiling back at the queen.

"I am, ma'm." Caroline said, as the queen took Caroline's arm and put it through her own.

"Please," she said, pulling Caroline along as they began to exit the room. "Call me Esther."

Caroline nodded and smiled at this, remembering what she had been trained to do when introduced to the queen. Smile, be polite, stand up straight, and don't look so frightened.

"I see you have met Niklaus," she said, as they began to walk through the corridors.

"I have," Caroline said, examining the art that colored the walls. "He was very hospitable."

"Really?" Esther said, Caroline noticed the surprise in her voice, as if this was uncommon. "That's wonderful."

They continued along, her arm tucked under the queens, something she never dreamed of doing in her lifetime. Yet, here she was, walking among royalty, and even considered royalty herself, although she felt anything but.

"I am to show you to your room, and also to your new advisor." Esther said, as they took a right, and up a flight of stairs. "I don't know how many you had in your kingdom, but here we only allow one, we like our privacy."

Caroline nodded at this, wishing she could tell Esther that she had never had any advisors; that the only advising she had in her life was from her mother, when it came to preparing potatoes.

"Here we are," Esther said after a moment, bringing Caroline to a halt at a large detailed door. She then pushed it open with ease, allowing Caroline to step inside.

The interior was as extravagant as Caroline had pictured it would be. Cream and pink covered the room, from the lace bedding, to the ten-foot curtains that was allowing light into the room. Caroline noticed in the corner of the room there was a petit girl with caramel colored skin, bending over what appeared to be a blanket; a needle in her hand.

"Bonnie," Esther said, grabbing the girl's attention. She looked up quickly, her eyes displaying surprise at the company.

"Esther," Bonnie said, quickly standing up and curtseying. She then looked up at Caroline, giving her a small smile.

"Bonnie, this is Caroline Fell," Esther said, patting Caroline lightly on the arm. "Caroline, this is your new advisor Bonnie, she is like family around here."

Bonnie curtseyed at Caroline, although didn't return a smile.

"She will help you get settled in and direct you around the palace," Ester said, releasing Caroline's arm. "Dinner is at 6."

Caroline nodded; Esther then leaned in, kissing Caroline on the cheek, before turning and hurrying out of the room.

Everything felt so formal to Caroline, compared to her old life, where dinner was whatever time her mother and her finished; and you could walk and talk however you pleased. Caroline could feel Bonnie's eyes on her, so she looked up, sending the girl a smile.

"You're young," Caroline said, feeling a little less restrained now that she was alone with someone around her own ago. "And female."

"Not all advisors are old jerks," Bonnie said with a small smile. "Besides, around here, they kind of give you advisors based on your needs."

Caroline raised an eyebrow at this, confused by what she meant.

"I've lived here my whole life," Bonnie said, elaborating. "And we're around the same age, they're hoping for us to bond, and for me to show you around."

She said this with quotations, as if it wasn't really going to happen, and Caroline felt her shoulders slump as she realized she had yet to find someone that actually wanted her here.

Caroline nodded, moving around the room, she examined the furniture and paintings. She then found herself walking toward the window, looking out at her view. Down below she saw Katarina and Klaus laughing as she ran around, her hair whipping wildly behind her.

"I see Niklaus' new fiancé has arrived," Bonnie said, with just about as much enthusiasm as Caroline felt; she felt Bonnie's presence behind her.

"She seems a bit…" Caroline began to say, trailing off.

"Rude, obnoxious, selfish?" Bonnie said, her voice mocking. "An overall bitch?"

Caroline turned to Bonnie fully, her mouth hanging open. Even in her kingdom, the meanest girls had never said such things; it was quite uncommon.

When Bonnie saw Caroline's expression she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry," Bonnie said, sighing loudly. "It's what they're known for though, the Petrova kingdom, not just for their beauty."

Caroline considered this as she watched Bonnie arrange a vase of flowers in the room. Caroline decided that she liked Bonnie, even if Bonnie didn't like her.

Caroline looked out the window again, watching as Katarina bent down to smell each flower she came across, while Klaus followed slowly behind.

"What can you tell me about Klaus Mikaelson?" Caroline asked, her voice catching, although she didn't know why.

Bonnie looked over at Caroline, pursing her lips.

"Honestly," Bonnie said, licking her lips. "Not much."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, moving away from the window.

"No one really knows that much about him," She said, although she sounded uneasy. "He kind of keeps to himself."

"Why do you make that sound like a bad thing?" Caroline asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Because the stuff I do know about him," Bonnie said, meeting Caroline's eyes. "Isn't all that good."

Caroline didn't say anything more, although she motioned for Bonnie to continue.

"I'm assuming you know what they are," Bonnie said, biting her lip. "The Mikaelson's."

Caroline nodded slowly, looking down at the floor.

"Vampire's," Caroline said, her voice almost a whisper. Bonnie nodded, sighing loudly.

Bonnie looked as if she were going to expand more on the subject; to let Caroline in on a secret, but instead she merely walked up to Caroline and frowned.

"Let us just say that when it comes to their wedding, I feel worse for Katarina than for Nikalus." Bonnie said, reminding Caroline of the harsh words she had said about Katarina only moments before. Caroline couldn't help her curiosity, she wanted to know more, but Bonnie suddenly changed the subject.

"So you are to marry Kol?" Bonnie asked, turning away from Caroline.

Caroline shook her head, trying to pull herself away from her thoughts about Klaus.

"Yes," Caroline said, although her voice didn't sound like her own.

"Why do you say it like that?" Bonnie asked, cocking her head to the side.

Caroline opened her mouth; unsure if she should be telling someone she just met about her concerns with her soon to be husband.

"Go on," Bonnie said, nodding. "You can tell me, this is what I'm hear for."

"It's just," Caroline said, looking away briefly. "I feel like he doesn't care for me."

"Your union has been brief," Bonnie said, sighing again. "I am sure he just wishes to get to know you better."

"But that's the thing," Caroline said, throwing her hands up. "He hasn't even tried to talk with me, and he hardly looks at me."

Bonnie turned to Caroline, smiling at her, although it was more of pity than of kindness.

"Kol is very selfish," Bonnie said, looking up at the ceiling as if she were in thought. "And can be mean at time, but he means well."

Caroline tried to consider this, but her mind was buzzing with too many things at once, so she moved on to a different subject.

"Do I have a dress for dinner?" Caroline asked suddenly, only to distract herself from her impending future.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Caroline was still surprised by the mind blowing architecture that made up the castle, she would have thought she would be somewhat used to it by now, but it always caught her off guard, making her gawk. Something a princess wouldn't do, so she always had to keep on walking, head down, so she wouldn't get distracted. Although when she walked into the dining room, she allowed herself to admire the chandelier above her, it was stunning. It hung high up, with large crystals making up the outside of it; while dozens of candles scattered around the inside of the chandelier. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"Miss?" Someone said, drawing Caroline's attention back to the large table in front of her. A man, who Caroline assumed was a butler, was trying to usher her toward the table to sit down.

She smiled at him as he led her to one of the center seats. She saw that she wasn't the only one present; as she sat down she saw that Katarina was sitting exactly diagonal from her. She had her head down as if she were deep in thought.

Sitting two seats down from Katarina was a young man with dark brown hair; he had a strong jaw line and appeared to be tense, his eyes kept darting around the room wildly.

Caroline turned to her right, and a couple seats down she saw a blond haired girl. She appeared to be shaking, either that or she was crying because she was turned away from the rest of the group and her shoulders kept moving up and down.

It seemed that everyone was either nervous or scared, except for Katarina, who looked completely calm and content where she was. Caroline wondered how _she_ looked at this moment.

Suddenly the doors to the left of Caroline opened, and in walked four of the Mikaelson children. Caroline frowned at this, she was sure there should be another, but she didn't think anything of it as she saw Klaus head her way, and she spotted Kol taking a seat next to Katarina. She suddenly remembered the rules when it came to eating with your spouse or in this case fiancé; they were not allowed to sit next to each other when it came to dining. They were only allowed to sit across from their partner.

Caroline looked up at Kol, who didn't bother looking in her direction, not once since he had taken his seat. Instead his eyes went straight to an older man, dressed in fine garments, which Caroline knew must be Mikael, the king. She couldn't hide her disappointment though; she felt like she wanted to cry, she wanted Kol to look at her, to acknowledge her. Caroline feared this was how it was going to be throughout her entire life, forever alone and ignored.

Caroline felt Klaus move in next to her, but she didn't turn to look at him, instead she averted her eyes to Mikael, who began to speak.

"Good evening my new family," He said, clapping his hands together. "I am so happy to have you here."

Caroline saw some heads nod throughout the table before Mikael began introducing the each them, as well as what their kingdom was known for.

"Emma Gilbert from the kingdom of the brave," Mikaels said pointing to the girl to the left of Caroline, whom she thought was crying. The girl now seemed fine as she shot Mikael a small smile. Caroline saw she was sitting across from another of the Mikaelson children; he seemed very well groomed, and seemingly kind.

"Tyler Lockwood from the kingdom of loyalty," Mikael said, gesturing to the boy next to him. Caroline looked across from Tyler at the youngest of the Mikaelson family, and the only girl. Her eyes were piercing as they cut from Mikael to Tyler; she sent him a daring smile, to which he looked away.

"Katarina Petrova from the kingdom of beauty," he said this with a smile. Katarina smiled back, then she turned to Klaus and gave him a wink.

"Caroline Fell from the kingdom of light," Mikael said, looking straight at Caroline, also sending her a smile. Caroline smiled back, feeling a group of eyes on her; she especially felt Klaus', which dug into her body, making Caroline squirm.

"We welcome you all into our home," Mikael said, his hand extended out to Esther, who was now at the opposite end of the table. She smiled when Mikael pointed at her, giving each of them a head nod. "Now, let us begin eating."

He then sat down, gesturing to some butlers in a far corner, who immediately began bringing out the food.

Caroline looked down at her plate, which she saw had three different kinds of spoons on one side of her plate, and an array of forks on the other. Caroline suddenly realized, that for the brief time she was being trained, no one had told her how to _eat_ royally.

Carline swallowed hard as food began to fill the table; this could be the end for her, if she used the wrong spoon, or fork. They would know, and then she would be executed.

"Are you alright?" Caroline heard Klaus say beside her. She turned to look at him, and his face was so close to hers, that she quickly turned away, afraid of the close proximity he was to her neck.

"I'm fine," She said, trying to force a smile, although her attention was back on the silverware in front of her. Klaus followed her eyes, noticing where her frustration lay.

"You use the fork on the far left for meat, and the spoon on the far left for soup, the rest doesn't really matter," He said, his voice a low whisper. "I realize things must be different for you in your kingdom."

Caroline wanted to say she had only ever used one fork and one spoon when it came to all foods, but she knew better. She silently thanked him though, wondering why he seemed to always be looking out for her.

"How have you liked the palace so far?" He asked, his voice now louder but also lighter.

"It's wonderful, you have a beautiful home." Caroline said, practicing her manners, trying her best to not allow her voice to shake.

Klaus merely shrugged his shoulders at this, as if he had seen better.

Caroline decided to take a bold risk, something she wasn't sure she should be asking, but couldn't help her curiosity.

"Do you not have another brother?" Caroline asked, turning to look at him as he served himself some meat.

"I do," Klaus said, passing the food along. "Or rather, I did."

Caroline served herself some of the meat before passing it along; she then turned to look at Klaus, her eyebrow raised. Klaus saw this and smiled.

"Finn left home about a month ago," Klaus said, licking his lips. "Or rather ran away."

"Why do say he ran away?" Caroline asked, trying to make her voice sound sweet and innocent, everything her kingdom was known for.

"Because he left without a word about his departure," Klaus said, shaking his head as if he were disappointed.

"Why did he leave?" Caroline asked, she couldn't help digging deeper. For a moment Klaus paused, and Caroline was worried she had asked too much, but then he continued, his next words coming out with an angry whisper.

"He left for love," Klaus said, shaking his head rapidly, as if even the word disgusted him. "For a woman."

Caroline looked down at her plate, considering his words; she then frowned.

"Why did he have to run away? Couldn't he have just married her here?" Caroline asked, to which Klaus gave her a pitied look.

"He could not, it would be unheard of," Klaus said, pursing his lips.

"Why?" Caroline asked, as she sipped her soup carefully.

"Because she was a _peasant_," Klaus said, although the way he said the word peasant, made it sound like an ugly word. Caroline immediately looked away from him, remembering that royalty only married royalty and anyone else was just trash.

Caroline had known this; she had grown up knowing this, it was no secret to her that people of high status looked down on those that were less fortunate. But the way he had said the last sentence, as if he despised them all; as if they were all alike, categorized into one group of dirty and misfortunate people.

Caroline couldn't help her shaking hands, although it wasn't because she was scared that they responded this way, it was because anger now filled her. She was completely and utterly furious. It was now that she realized how terrible these people really were.

"Caroline," Klaus said his voice now soft. She turned to look at him; she knew her face displayed hatred or anger, because Klaus eyebrows became furrowed. "Have I upset you in some way?"

Caroline licked her lips, begging herself not to cry, or do something she would regret. She wanted to slap him, to scream at him, anything. But instead she shook her head, looking away from him.

"No my lord," Caroline said, her voice sounding flat and full of anything but light.

"I told you Caroline call me-" He began to say but Caroline only shook her head. If he saw peasants as people below him then she would act like someone below him. She didn't think he deserved to hear her say his name; Caroline would rather be a peasant than someone of high status that is as obnoxious and rude as he was.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said after a moment, she then stood up, a group of eyes suddenly turning to her. She finally saw Kol's fall on her, a question in his eyes. "I have to go."

Then without thinking, she pushed out her chair and began toward the doors to her right, begging her tears not to come. Before she completely exited she heard Kol's voice.

"What did you say to her?" Kol asked, his voice a whisper, surely directed at Klaus, as Caroline pushed through the double doors.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Caroline fell on her bed, her face landing in her pillow as tears came freely. She felt as if she couldn't do this anymore. Her own fiancé hardly took notice of her, and she felt as if everyone could see right through her fake act. It was no use pretending to be a princess, because she wasn't one. She wasn't cut out for royalty and the things that came along with it. She would be marrying for show not for love, and she felt like she was a prisoner in this palace. She didn't want it anymore; she wanted nothing to do with any of this.

After a few minutes of crying into her pillow, she finally sat up; she could feel her tears continuing to slide down her face as she thought of the story Klaus had told her about his bother, Finn.

He had left for love, ran away, because he couldn't stand to live in a world where he couldn't be happy.

Caroline pursed her lips, and took in a breath. Maybe she could make the same decision; she could run away too; go home, find her family and just leave. Go live in a different part of England where no one knew who she was, where she could live the life she was always meant to live.

Caroline then stood up, and walked over to her mirror, where she brushed away stray tears. She then looked at herself, nodding slowly; it was something she had to do, needed to do.

Caroline then turned around, looking for anything she needed to take with her, although she knew she needed to travel light. So she grabbed one of the lightest dresses in her drawer that would allow her to move quickly through the forest without her dress getting caught on something.

She slipped it on, not bothering to lace it fully, and quietly slipped out of her room. It had only been an hour since she left the dining room in a hurry, which meant they must all still be at dinner. So as long as she could slip past the guards, she would be home free.

Caroline quietly but quickly made her way down the corridor, looking behind her to make sure that no one was following. She weaved her way through each corridor, hoping that the next right she took would lead her to the back doors of the castle, so she could slip out easily without going through the main gates. She remembered the way that Klaus had taken when they had ridden here just this morning, it was a way that didn't require going through the village, and was dark enough that no one could see her leave.

After many turns, and many dodging of the guards she finally made it to the back entrance. She walked quickly, and when she reached the door handle she turned it slowly and opened it. She slipped out into the brisk night, the bottom of her dress rising as the wind swooped under it.

Caroline took the steps down to the grass by two's; she was sure that this was the part that was going to be most tricky because guards swarmed the area on the boarder of the forest, in case any in coming travelers decided to arrive.

So she ducked down into the shadows that were created by the palace as well as the trees, hoping that they would cover her until she got to a part of the forest edge that was clear of guards.

"Leaving so soon?" Caroline heard a voice say. She froze; every nerve in her body was completely on edge. Although it was stupid, Caroline found herself running out of fear.

She didn't make it far though, because Klaus was in front of her in a matter of seconds. She screamed, falling back, but Klaus caught her arm, pulling her back up.

She yanked it away from him, backing away slowly as she breathed out loudly. Caroline looked behind her, noticing that no one else appears to have seen the scene.

"I saw you leaving through the back door," Klaus said, his jaw clenching. "On my way back from dinner."

Caroline continued to breathe out, she could feel her face growing red; she didn't know how to respond to him. Their conversation from earlier was still fresh in her mind, and another wave of anger rose and overcame her. Caroline saw his eyes trail down her body, stopping at her chest. She looked down and saw that her laced up bodice had come untied, exposing her white under dress and the top of her breast. She quickly grabbed the laces and tied them quickly; she could feel Klaus smiling.

"It's rude to stare," she hissed, her cheeks growing redder; she thanked the night for covering it.

"It's also rude to escape in the middle of the night without telling anyone where you are headed," Klaus said, his smile gone.

Caroline sighed, trying to control her words, knowing that her dream of escaping was now diminished.

"I never meant for anyone to know," Caroline said, her breath catching up with her.

Klaus paused, his eyes raking her body from head to toe. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze, he seemed to be doing this a lot lately; his eyes consuming her has if she were his object.

"So you were meaning to run away?" He said, although his voice sounded hurt as if her actions had personally impacted him.

"Yes," Caroline said, no longer wishing to hide her despise for him. "So go ahead and kill me."

Klaus cocked his head to the side at her words, he then stepped in closer to her, and she tried to step back but he grabbed her arm, pulling her in close.

"Do you realize what you leaving would do to this country?" He said, his voice was low, and his lips her close to her ear. "A war would break out if anything happened to you."

Caroline breathed heavily, wishing he would let her go.

"It would get quite messy," Klaus said, his voice more mocking.

Klaus allowed her to pull away, as he began to pace the area around him, his fingers touching his lips as if he were in deep thought.

"Tell me, why _are_ you running away?" Klaus asked, turning to her. "Is it because you are afraid of us?"

Caroline didn't say anything as she turned to look away.

"Is it because of Kol?" He asked, his voice lowering at his brother's name.

Again, Caroline didn't say anything, only rubbing her lips together.

"Was it what I said at dinner?" Klaus said, as he stopped walking, looking at Caroline. "About my brother? Because that seemed to hit a nerve."

Caroline looked at him for the first time, although she did not speak.

Klaus seemed to notice her eyes avert to him, because he then raised an eyebrow, lowering his hand.

"You are in love with someone else?" He said, his voice rising, as if he finally understood.

Caroline narrowed her eyes; of course this was not true, she wasn't in love with anyone, nor had she ever been. But she needed to give him something; a reason why she had decided to leave, and she wasn't going to tell him that she was not really a princess, so she slowly nodded her head.

Klaus seemed surprised by this, he even looked a little disappointed, but that soon passed as he turned away.

"Well, allow me to make this clear to you Miss Caroline." Klaus said, turning back to her. He stepped closer, only feet away. "You are to forget about him. Your duty is to your kingdom, and I can assure you it will fall if you make such a mistake as to leave again."

Caroline opened her moth at his threatening words, trying to keep her composure. He stepped closer to her again, his eyes no longer soft as they had been the few times she had come close enough to see them clearly.

"Do I make myself clear?" He whispered, his voice deep and alluring. Caroline breathed out slowly; she couldn't manage words so she merely nodded her head in reply.

His eyes remained on hers for a moment, until they both heard footsteps coming, which made them each step back from each other, looking up at the person approaching.

"Nikalus!" Caroline heard Katarina's voice call out. Caroline looked at Klaus, who had his eyes back on Caroline.

Katarina then appeared at the top of the stairs, spotting the two of them below her.

"I have been looking for you everywhere," She said, with her most playful laugh. "Will you not come to bed with me?"

Caroline couldn't help but flinch at this, it was one thing to announce this in private but to announce it in public meant that she was trying to send some kind of message, and it appeared to be directed at Caroline.

"I am coming, love." Klaus said, giving Caroline one last glance before brushing past her, but not before whispering something in her ear.

"It would be wise, sweetheart, to head up to your own bed chamber." Klaus whispered, he then moved on, and climbed up the stairs. Caroline heard him leave without turning around, and the last thing she heard was Katarina's laugh.

Caroline breathed out angrily, the night hadn't happened the way she planned, and of all the people to catch her it had been Klaus.

Caroline looked out over the grassy land and water, wondering if her escaping now would make difference. She decided it would, because she was sure Klaus was still watching her. He was also faster than her, and could hunt her down in a matter of seconds. So Caroline, reluctantly, turned her attention to back up the way she had come; and slowly began to climb the stairs.

Once Caroline reached the top of the stairs, she saw a tall silhouette watching her closely; she stopped where she was and it wasn't until he came out of the shadows that she saw it was Kol.

He had a glass of something in his hand as he swirled it quickly, his eyes remaining on Caroline.

"Hi," Caroline said, her voice was soft, she had enough bitterness for one night, and besides, Kol was finally acknowledging her.

"Late night stroll?" Kol asked, moving closer to her.

"Something like that,' Caroline responded, blowing a stray hair out of her face.

Kol nodded, stopping where he was, he lifted his arm and offered her his hand.

"Come," he said, with a small smile. "I want to show you something."

**Again, I'm sorry for not posting yesterday, this chapter took longer than I thought it would; but I hoped you liked it. More good things to come for out beloved Klaroline. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! For those of you asking who Emma Gilbert is: I made her up, she isn't in the show, and I didn't get her from H2O because I've never seen that show. She just came from my mind. LOL And some of you are asking why Elena isn't in my story and the reason for that is: She's Katherine's doppleganger, it would be weird if there were two girls that looked exactly the same from different families. It just didn't work, so I used Katherine instead of Elena because her personality works better in my story. I hope that clears some of your questions up! Here is the new chapter, I hope you all enjoy! (: R&R. Thanks you guys! **

When Caroline was younger her mother used to tell her stories about the vampires. How they were vicious creatures that hunted and killed innocent people. Her mother used to say they looked just like humans; they were able to blend in, so that they could hunt people easier. Although a part of Caroline had always fantasized about them being good, that they were only misunderstood; but that was just who she was, she always tried to see the best in people, she liked to believe that there was some good in everyone.

Now though, as Kol led Caroline down many flights of windy stairs, she began to feel as if Kol's intentions were anything but good. The farther down they went, the colder the air became; it smelled as if death had taken hold of it, the stench was more than Caroline could bear, as if the deceased were trying to take the living down with them.

"Kol," Caroline said in a weak voice. "Where are you taking me?"

Kol did not respond until they reached the bottom of the last flight of stairs, at this point he had let go of her hand, and was now walking ahead of her, not once turning around.

"I told you," Kol said, his voice less gentle. "I want to show you something."

Kol then took one of the candles on the side of the wall, which was supported by a metal holder, and brought it near his face.

"If you are going to be a part of this family," Kol whispered, his hand twitching every now and then as if he were eager to do something. "You ought to know exactly what you are getting into."

He then turned and motioned for her to follow him, she did obediently, but only because she did not want to be left alone in this pit of darkness.

As they continued forward Caroline saw that the candles that used to shine along the walls, were now beginning to disappear, and soon it was only Kol's single candle that shone dimly throughout the dark tunnel.

Caroline felt her heart quicken, and her breath become louder, as they continued along; Kol walking steadily ahead of her. Suddenly there was a loud moan, which made Caroline stop dead in her tracks, as her ears strained to hear more.

"What was that?" She asked, her voice was soft and shaky.

"Come," was all Kol said, as they continued along. "You will see."

Suddenly the dim candlelight expanded out, making it even dimmer as they entered a large room. There were multiple groans, and more than a few screams that echoed throughout the chamber. Caroline stopped at the entrance of the room, refusing to take another step.

"Kol," Caroline said, she sounded as if she were about to cry. "You are frightening me."

"Oh come now," Kol said, walking back toward Caroline and giving her the candle. "There is nothing to be afraid of."

As Caroline took the candle, she held it up, and gasped loudly as she took in the array of cells that lined the walls, each having their own platform that could be accessed by numerous stairs.

"It's a jailhouse," Kol said, Caroline could hear his smile. "One of the old ones, it was built even before we arrived here."

Caroline could see people poking their heads out from inside the cells, their eyes pleading for Caroline to save them.

"No light ever enters here," Kol said, as he began walking around the cells below, running his hands along the bars. "It was a way for the jail keepers to keep their prisoners delusional and lost; that way they had no sense of how long they were kept in the cells, which made them easier to control."

Kol said this with such satisfaction that it almost made Caroline sick. She looked through the cells as women and men pleaded with their soft and raspy voices for her to set them free. She had to look away, her eyes remaining on the candle light as she realized she had made a huge mistake in a agreeing to this arrangement. She had remembered what Stark had told her in the carriage on their way here; that they would chain her up and lock her away forever. Maybe he had been right, perhaps that was the reason why Kol had brought her here; what if he had found out she wasn't really a princess? All these thoughts ran through Caroline's head as Kol, pulled out a set of keys and began to unlock a cell that appeared to be empty.

_I wouldn't survive in here. _Caroline thought, as she kept a steady eye on Kol. _There is no light. _

Caroline felt her breath quicken as she waited for Kol to try and grab her, to shoving her in the cell; but instead he walked _in_ the cell, and a few moments later Caroline heard a blood curdling scream echo throughout the air. Suddenly Kol walked out, with a blond haired girl following after him. He had his hand wound tightly around her arm, so she would not run. She was crying so hard, she couldn't even keep her footing; she kept slipping as Kol began to yank her up.

"This is where we keep our food," Kol said, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. Caroline let out a soft whimper, and Kol sent her a penetrating glare in response.

"We are vampire's Caroline," He said, a smile dancing across his lips. "Although I'm sure you already knew that."

"Don't hurt her," Was the only thing Caroline said, as he pulled the girl upright, so that now she was standing beside him. She had rags on, they hung from her body, hardly covering her knees. She looked around Caroline's age, maybe younger; and she looked so frightened, Caroline would have done anything to save her. There was nothing Caroline could do though; Kol was faster than her, and far stronger, she would never make it out alive.

"See now that talk," Kol said, pointing his finger at Caroline. "Will only get you killed."

Caroline exhaled loudly, as he began to move the girls dirty hair to the side so that her neck was exposed.

"I brought you here," Kol said, holding the girl tightly. "Because my brother told me to make you feel at home." Caroline began to shake her head back and forth, as she moved a step back.

"Well this is home to me," Kol said, smiling. "This is what is _normal_ to me."

"Please," Caroline said, as fear consumed her body. "Don't."

"Did you know that this was where we were going to bring you earlier today? When we attacked your carriage?" Kol said, as he leaned in close the girl, who now began crying harder. "It's where we bring trespassers." Caroline bit her lip, she knew it was no use begging him to stop.

"It's our way of," Kol said, pausing. "Teaching them a lesson."

With that Kol opened his mouth, and Caroline saw his fangs protrude as he bit into the girls neck aggressively. The girl screamed so loud Caroline felt as if the walls were shaking, and in fear for her life, Caroline began to run. She turned around quickly, tears pouring from her face, as she attempted to run back the way they had come. Although the candle, in her haste to get away, blew out quickly. Leaving her surrounded by darkness, as she tried her best to keep moving forward. She soon reached the walls, which still had candles burning brightly. She no longer heard the screams of the girl, only her heavy breathing as she began to climb the stairs. There was no way she was leaving tonight, but maybe tomorrow she could try again, if she made it until tomorrow.

As Caroline reached the top of the stairs, she felt herself flying as she tripped over the base of her dress and landed with a smack on the ground, she ignored the shooting pain in her knee as she pushed herself up and forward. Continuing on, Caroline didn't stop until she was in her room, with her door locked tightly behind her. Caroline breathed hard as she stared at it, trying to control her tears.

Caroline began to turn around to head to her bed, but was suddenly stopped by a man's chest; she let out a loud shriek, trying to step away but Kol's hand came down on her mouth silencing her.

She struggled underneath his strength, trying to pull away, but it was no use; he had a strong grip on her.

"Shh," Kol said, one hand on her mouth, as the other began to loosen the grip on her arm. "Do not scream."

Underneath Kol's eyes, she had to stop; besides what good would screaming do? She was in a house full of vampire's. Kol then slowly removed his hand from her mouth, and placed it on her other arm.

"Are you going to kill me?" Caroline asked, trying to keep her tears from flowing. Kol still kept her inches from his face, and Caroline flinched as she saw his hand rise from her arm up to her face. He pushed the hair away from her eyes, watching her closely.

"No," Kol said, shrugging as if her question common. "What good would that do?"

Caroline began to cry harder, maybe it was because he hardly cared if she lived or died, or maybe she was beyond the point of exhaustion and just wanted to sleep.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Caroline finally said, between sobs. Kol suddenly lifted his other hand to her head, as he grasped it with both.

"I don't _hate_ you," Kol said, he then backed away from her, releasing her as she crumpled to the ground. "I'm just warning you."

"Warning me of what?" Caroline asked, but Kol didn't say anything more, instead he walked next to her and placed his hand on her head for a brief moment; he then walked out of her room, without giving her a second glance.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

"Caroline," Someone said; she heard her name being called, but it felt far off.

"Caroline, wake up." The voice said again, this time though, it sounded closer.

Caroline began to feel her fingers, and soon she felt the presence of someone next to her. With much effort, Caroline opened her eyes. At first everything was fuzzy, but then as her eyes cleared, she found herself staring up at Bonnie's worried face.

"Bonnie," Caroline mumbled out, as she forced herself to sit up.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Bonnie asked, her hand behind Caroline's back as she tried to help her up.

Sure enough, as Caroline began to look around the room, she found herself sitting on the hard wood floor, her dress' hem dirty from the night before. Then, the memories flooded back to her, and as they did, she brought her hand up to her mouth, remembering the look on Kol's face as he bit into that girl. She then remembered him following her into her bedchamber, holding her close as he told her that this was a warning. She had then fallen to the ground, which was where she must have remained for the rest of the night.

Bonnie seemed to notice that something had happened to Caroline, because she began to check her arms and legs.

"My god," Bonnie said suddenly, staring down at Caroline's leg. "What happened to you last night?"

Caroline, confused, looked down at her leg; there she saw a huge cut, which trailed from the base of her knee, down to her ankle. Caroline vaguely remembered tripping, but it had seemed like nothing last night, she was far too concerned about being attacked by Kol, then a mere scratch.

"Here," Bonnie said, moving her dress so she could see the cut better. "Let me."

Bonnie placed her hand over the leg, as she suddenly began murmuring words that Caroline didn't understand. Caroline looked at Bonnie, with her mouth hanging open; she then looked down at her leg, which she saw was beginning to heal itself.

"You can heal?" Caroline asked, her mouth cracking. "But how?"

"I'm a witch," Bonnie said, sitting back to examine her work. "And I can only heal scratches, knife wounds and gunshots I can't do anything about."

Caroline was still astonished by this; she had never met a witch before; only in her storybooks, and they looked like old nags that had long noses. Bonnie didn't look anything like that though; she was pretty and had a certain grace about her.

"You mind telling me what happened last night?" Bonnie asked, her voice seemed to be less light, more menacing. Which made Caroline cringe back; the last thing she wanted to do was tell anyone about her encounter with Kol.

"It was nothing," Caroline said, shrugging her shoulders. "I just tripped."

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

It had been a week since Caroline's incident with Kol, she had been keeping a low profile since that night. She only spoke when talked to and she only came out of her room when a meal was offered, and even there she hardly ate and spoke. She had planned to runaway again, but found no openings throughout the land; each corner had a guard that would take her down the moment she stepped into the forest.

Kol hadn't made an effort to say anything to her since their encounter, and Caroline was fine with that; she cared for him about as much as he cared for her. They were merely acquaintances and nothing more, unlike the rest of the royal family which seemed to be getting along with their soon to be, partners, quite well. Klaus and Katarina especially, who always seemed to be laughing with each other every time Caroline looked their way.

Every now and then Caroline could feel Klaus' eyes on her, but she never looked up to confirm this. Caroline had thought he had forgotten about her since he stopped her from running away, but this was refuted when one afternoon, as she was sitting on a bench watching the clouds move lazily, he came up to her.

"Caroline," Klaus said, his voice was lighter than she had remembered. Maybe it was because he was no longer threatening her.

"Yes?" She answered without looking his way.

"Will you not come to town with me?" He asked, moving in front of her, so she had no choice but to meet his eyes. "I have attire to pick up for Elijah's wedding in a few days, and would be honored if you would accompany me."

Caroline looked away from him; she moved her eyes to the right of her, at two humming birds fighting over a flower.

"Why do you not ask your fiancé?" Caroline asked, her voice low. "I'm sure she would be more entertaining than I."

Klaus seemed to consider this because he did not say anything for a while. Caroline then felt him lean down, and as she turned her head, she found that she was inches from his face.

"I do not wish for her to come," Klaus said, his voice almost a whisper. "I am asking _you_."

Caroline knew the consequences of denying any of the royal Mikaelson family what they wanted, so she, with an angry stare, finally stood up. She nodded her head at him, but didn't take his arm when he offered it to her. Instead she moved along at a slow pace as he stepped in right next to her.

She thought he would say something on the matter, but instead they kept walking in silence until they reached the carriage.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

"Here is your clothing sir," An older man said to Klaus, handing him a box as he bowed to him graciously.

Klaus took the box and turned his attention back to Caroline who was admiring the ribbons that hung from the wooden turners. She hadn't said a word their entire carriage ride over, and Klaus had begun to worry that he had possibly frightened her to the point where she hated him. It seemed though, that her conversation with Kol hadn't gone well, ever since that night she had been distant, and he couldn't help but take notice. Either that or he was boring her, both he could not ignore.

"Caroline," Klaus said, drawing her attention back to him. "Come, I want to show you something."

Caroline froze at his words; the last time that sentence was uttered she was led to a tunnel that exposed her greatest nightmares, although Caroline saw that Klaus' eyes were soft. Somehow he had a way of looking at her with his endless blue eyes that made her believe that he was sincere in his gestures.

Caroline followed him as they weaved through the public, a line of guards following after them as the towns people ooed and ahhed at the prince and the new princess.

"Here we are," Klaus said, stopping in front of a shop, which looked to have been built in the 1200's. He then opened the old gritty door for her, and she stepped in willingly, although the outer appearance didn't seem so inviting.

"What is this place?" Caroline asked, her voice was soft and small as she took in an array of plants and seeds.

"Ah," Klaus said, smiling to himself as he began to look around. "So she does speak."

Caroline turned away and blushed, she couldn't help her curiosity; she was set on ignoring Klaus for the remainder of the trip, but couldn't help but wonder where he had brought her.

"Sir Niklaus," and older woman said suddenly, making Caroline jump. She turned around, her eyes falling on a small, older woman; she looked very frail, as if she would break any moment. "How may I help you?"

"Good morning Adi," Klaus said stepping toward her. "I was wondering if you had any Alistair?"

The woman's eyes grew wide at Klaus' request; she then turned to look at Caroline, before nodding her head slowly.

"In fact, I have one left," Adi said as she made her way into the back of the shop.

Caroline moved in next to Klaus, and once he saw her he bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Adi is a plant and herb keeper," Klaus said, as Caroline heard rustling in the back. "She's also a hundred year old witch."

"Here we are," Adi said a moment later as she walked back into view.

Adi walked up to her counter and placed the plant on it. It was one of the most beautiful flowers Caroline had ever seen; she couldn't help but lean down to get a closer look. Half of the flower was a deep pink and the other half was a gold yellow, each combining in the middle to create a kind of brilliance that took Caroline's breath away. It was small though, about the length of her forearm, and there appeared to only be one flower protruding from the soil in the pot.

"It's beautiful," Caroline said, biting her lip.

"It is," Adi said, her voice hiding a smile. "Which is why you should be surprised to know that it has been called 'the flower of death'."

Caroline immediately took a step back when she heard this, a small gasp escaping her lips.

"It's not poisonous," Klaus said, as he touched his hand lightly to Caroline's back to reassure her. She looked up at him, and he immediately removed it.

"It doesn't give death," Adi said, touching one of the petals gently. "It warns that death is to come."

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows, staring down at the small flower.

"I don't understand," Caroline said, looking up at Klaus.

"It is meant to warn you when someone you love is about to die." Klaus said, his eyes looking past Adi as if he was remembering.

"It started back in Ireland, in the 1200's," Adi said, her hand circling around the counter as if she was drawing a picture. "A king and queen had a child and they named her Alistair, she was their most prized possession. The queen was a witch, she thought that she was the most powerful; so powerful that she could see any obstacle that came her way."

Caroline turned to Klaus who nodded slowly, urging Adi to continue.

"Although one day, during a war with the French, the queen's husband was killed," Adi said, her words pushing images into Caroline's head. "This was something that the queen didn't see coming, she could not see the future, so she created a plant that would warn her of when death was on her loved ones door step, and she named it after her daughter. To vow that she would always protect her; and she spread the seeds all over the country, so that other people could enjoy the power of the flower."

"How does the flower warn you?" Caroline asked, wondering how such a lovely plant could show death.

"It dies," Adi said, nodding slowly. "It can live forever without water or sunlight, not once withering, but once someone you love passes, so does it."

Caroline opened her mouth, trying to picture the horror that would fill her if someone in her family were to die, and the only way she would know is through this one flower.

"The only trick is," Klaus said, breaking the silence. "Finding out _who_ is set to die."

Caroline could see it in Klaus eyes; he must have had this flower once, and then it must have died, along with someone he cared about.

"We'll take it," Klaus said, dropping a few coins on the counter. Adi smiled at Caroline, giving her the flower. Caroline took in with hesitation, watching Klaus nod at her.

"I wish for it to outlive you," Adi said, smiling one last time before retreating to the back of the shop.

Once Caroline and Klaus were outside, her new plant in her hands, she wondered why he had brought her here.

"Thank you," Caroline said, holding the pot close to her heart.

"Sometimes," Klaus said, as the continued to walk. "That flower can be a blessing, but it can also be a curse."

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

"We're stuck," One of the men said loudly. This was apparent though, when suddenly the carriage came to a forceful jolt in the middle of the forest. Caroline would have fallen out of her seat, had it not been for Klaus who grabbed her quickly and pulled her upright; luckily she had grabbed her plant before it made a tumble to the ground.

A second later, Klaus stepped out and took a look at the wheels, which as Caroline peeped her head out, she saw that the wheels were at least a foot deep in mud.

"This could take awhile sir," The man driving the carriage said, as he walked by Klaus. Caroline got out, her dress falling into the mud. A man tried to usher her back into the carriage but she shook her head no, and moved past him.

Klaus looked over at Caroline, who was holding the potted flower close to her chest; so looked so innocent in that moment, which gave Klaus an idea.

"Caroline and I shall walk," Klaus said, stepping toward Caroline. The men all looked at each other as if he had said something crazy. "The palace is just over that hill, don't you chaps worry, we will be all good and well."

"But sir," One of the men said. "It could be dangerous, let at least a few of us men come with you."

"I won't have it," Klaus said, shaking his head. "You will stay here and get the carriage out."

Klaus didn't say anything more as he nodded at Caroline, who smiled for once, happy to be out in the fresh air.

They continued to walk down the path, and Caroline glanced back every now and then to see if anyone was following, but she found no one. After a few miles down of silence, Klaus suddenly stopped and turned to his left; heading into the brush.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked, watching as he cut down bushes with a small knife.

"Come along," he said, turning back to her and holding out his hand.

Caroline was hesitant at first, but then she wondered if she would ever get to do this again, so she willingly followed after him. She matched his footsteps as to not get too scraped up by the twigs around her.

"Where are you leading us to?" Caroline asked, as Klaus kept a firm grip on her hand.

"A little piece of my childhood." Klaus said quietly. Caroline moved her eyes up from where she was staring at the ground, to the back of his head; but then her eyes caught something else in front of her.

"A tree house," Caroline mumbled, as her eyes came cross a small wooden house that sat on top of a wide and sturdy tree.

"Yes," Klaus said, there was laughter in his voice. They then came up to a latter, where Klaus stopped and held out his hand, gesturing that she should go first.

"I'm not going first so you can look up my dress," Caroline said, putting down her potted plant and crossing her arms.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, and began laughing.

"I only volunteered for you to go first as common courtesy, and also to catch you in case you fell." Klaus said, shaking his head. "Do you always think the worst of people?"

"Oh the contrary Mr. Mikaelson," Caroline said with a smile. "I actually look for the best in people but I have yet to see your _best_ side."

"And was my escorting you into the house while my brother left you for the pigs not my best side?" Klaus said, his eyes narrowing.

"Anyone can put up a false façade and be a gentleman," Caroline said shrugging. To this Klaus laughed as if she had said the most ridiculous thing.

"Alright then," Klaus said as he began climbing the wobbly latter.

Caroline soon followed after, not slipping once as she entered the interior of the tree house.

Caroline looked around, her eyes falling on drawings of animals and trees. There were twigs and books that scattered the ground.

"I haven't been here in ages," Klaus said as he dusted off an old wooden desk in a corner.

"Did you build this?" Caroline asked, running her hands along the wood.

"I did," Klaus said, as he began yanking on a drawer. Caroline turned her attention to him, as a loud bang occurred. She saw that Klaus had pulled open the drawer and was now pulling something out from inside it.

Caroline crawled closer and saw that it was a medium sized box, a lock keeping it closed.

"What is that?" Caroline asked. She saw Klaus set the box down and dig underneath his undershirt. A second later he brought up a old key that hung from a chain. It was large and looked to be made from metal, the top looked like some kind of heart that had too many loops. He then pulled the key over his head and fumbled with it until he had it straight; he then slid the key into the lock.

"I keep everything I have ever consider important, in here." Klaus said, as the lock clicked and released. He then pulled off the lock and slowly opened the top of the box.

Once it was opened Caroline peered in, catching a glimpse of rolled up paper, a few letters, and what appeared to be a dead flower. _A dead flower_. _An Alistair._

Caroline tried not to gasp at this as she drew back, although Klaus seemed not to take notice of her sudden shift because he was too busy pulling out the large rolled up paper.

"This," Klaus said unrolling the parchment. "Is a map."

"A map of what?" Caroline asked, leaning in closer to Klaus.

"A map of our kingdom," He said, but the way he said 'our kingdom' made Caroline freeze, and look up at him; she wondered if he knew how much that meant to her, that for the first time, she felt somewhat at home.

Klaus looked down to her, and for a second he seemed shocked, and Caroline realized that she was looking at him longingly, so she turned away quickly, turning her attention to the map. Klaus did the same a moment later, filling her in on what it was used for.

"When I was younger, I made this map, marking all the places where guards stood watch," Klaus said, a smile hinting in his voice. "I used it so I could get around them, to go out into town."

Caroline looked closer at the map, and saw red dots scattered in random places around it, most of them surrounded the palace, and the rest became scarce as the forest neared the town.

"My parents wouldn't let my siblings and I out into the forest on our own, without escorts," He said, she could hear him swallowing hard, as if he were suddenly uncomfortable. "But I managed to weave my way past them with this, I was never caught once."

Caroline looked down at the map, biting her lip, wondering why Klaus was showing her this, when he knew full well her intentions of leaving.

Klaus then shoved the map back into the box without rolling it up, and closed the lid; locking it before throwing the key around his neck.

"Klaus," Caroline said, using his name; and he recognized this because he turned to her quickly, eyes wide. "Why did you bring me here?" She asked, her voice almost a whisper.

There was a brief paused, as Klaus looked to be in thought, as if he were choosing his words carefully. Although he didn't have a chance to respond because seconds later a loud shriek pierced the air; it was so loud Caroline had to bring her hands up over her ears to muffle the sound.

Caroline saw Klaus tense as if something had suddenly hit him.

"What is it?" Caroline asked, her voice higher than usual.

"Blood," Klaus whispered through his teeth.

**This chapter took me so long! I really hope you all enjoyed it, I love building on Klaroline's relationship, and I think you will all enjoy where this is headed; at least I hope! Tell me what you think? Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long! I had family stuff/writers block, but here it is! I'll try to have the next chapter out soon. R&R! **

Caroline tried to follow behind Klaus, but he was too quick for her; she found herself stumbling over fallen branches and protruding roots, as she tried to run in the direction of the screaming girl, alone. Suddenly she broke into a clearing, and the first thing she saw was a petit woman; she appeared to be standing over someone. Klaus was already kneeling down, getting a closer look at the person on the ground. As Caroline got closer to the scene, she knew that Klaus had been right about the blood, because crimson was covering the individual lying on the earth floor. Caroline gasped as she drew in closer; trying to get a better look, as Klaus looked up at the hysterical maid.

"Caroline," Klaus said, his voice low. "Will you escort this woman back to the palace?"

His voice was calm, and emotionless; it was as if he had flipped a switch and that excitement he had in his voice when he had been showing her the tree house, was gone. Caroline nodded as she watched his back; she then walked over to the trembling woman and tried to pull her away. While doing so Caroline caught another glimpse of the body on the ground. The person, who Caroline saw was a woman, was definitely dead. She saw that an arm had been dismembered from the shoulder; and the face had a long and deep scratch running from the persons chin, up to their forehead. Caroline tried not to gag as she pulled the maid through the grass, down the hill, and toward the castle.

"She was my sister," The maid kept repeating as they continued to walk. Caroline kept one arm steady on the woman as they continued forward; afraid she might faint.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said, licking her lips, her curiosity rising again. "What happened?"

"Violet had gone missing last night," The maid said, her voice shaking as she spoke. "She was no where to be found this morning, so I set out to find her-"

Suddenly she broke into a fit of sobs, causing them to stop in the middle of a field. Caroline tried to calm her down; holding her tight so she wouldn't fall.

"I'm sorry Miss Caroline," The woman said, wiping tears away from her eyes. "I shouldn't be burdening you with my troubles."

Caroline shook her head and patted the maid's arm.

"It's alright," Caroline said, as they continued forward.

"You are too kind Miss Caroline," The maid said, sending her a smile. "You are unlike the rest."

Caroline looked away, she realized her hospitality was reaching far beyond what a princess should do; but princess or not, Caroline still had her morals, and she was going to stick to them.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Ever since the tragedy in the forest, the palace had been in an uproar. Caroline couldn't walk around without hearing some kind of heated conversation about the dead girl. She had busied herself with playing the piano, something she had always been terrible at, but was required to be mastered by all women in the upper class. Caroline tried to play, but her hands kept fumbling over the keys, her mind still replaying the images she saw that day. She was too distracted, she needed fresh air; so she closed the piano lid and decided to take a stroll outside.

As she made her way down the grand staircase and through the French doors, she saw that Klaus appeared to be in a heated conversation with Elijah; who kept shaking his head. Caroline had so many questions, not just about the dead woman, but also about him bringing her to town, and then to his tree house. All of those things seemed so personal, and he had showed them to someone he barely knew; Caroline couldn't help but wonder why. So as soon as Klaus was done speaking with Elijah, Caroline made her way over to the prince; her brightest smile on.

"Klaus," Caroline said, his name rolling off her tongue as something sweet.

Upon hearing his name, Klaus slowly turned toward her, although he didn't return a smile.

"Good evening Caroline," He said, he bowed slightly and then he turned to leave but Caroline stopped him with her words.

"I was wondering," Caroline said quickly, grabbing his attention. "What happened in the forest? With that dead maid?"

"Animal attack," Klaus said, only half turning to her. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's fine," Caroline said, shaking her head. "It's just…it seemed too…"

"Too what?" Klaus said turning fully to her.

"Purposeful," Caroline said, licking her lips. "I mean, the mark on her face…."

"Then what are you suggesting it was?" Klaus asked, his tone was bitter and Caroline felt herself flinch at this.

"I-I don't know." Caroline said, because the truth was, she didn't know. There was no other explanation of what it could have been, but something didn't feel right in the pit of her stomach.

Klaus smiled at her response, although it was more mocking than caring.

"Good day Miss Fell," He said as he turned to leave. Caroline felt her frustration with him overlap her, why was he acting this way so suddenly?

"Why did you do it?" Caroline asked, making him stop and turn to her slowly; as if she had said something sinister.

"Excuse me?" Klaus said, as if he were personally offended.

"I mean," Caroline said, clearing her throat. "Why did you bring me into town with you? And show me your childhood tree house?"

Klaus eyes immediately relaxed, although Caroline could still see a hint of anger behind them.

Klaus didn't say anything for a moment as he stared at the ground, pursing his lips every now and then. He then looked up at the sky and opened his mouth.

"I felt bad for you," He said, his voice even, unwavering. "You seemed lonely in the palace by yourself."

"You felt_ bad_ for me?" Caroline repeated, she sounded so desperate saying it. She felt her throat tighten, although she didn't know what she expected him to say to begin with; but for some reason it hurt.

Klaus studied Caroline closely as she contemplated his response; she then faked a smile, flipped her hair to the side, let out a breath and moved past him; without curtseying, or even saying a goodbye.

It felt to Caroline like the entire palace was fighting against her, and she was sick of it; for once, it was time for her to fight back.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

"What does one even wear to a jousting match?" Caroline asked, her question directed at Bonnie who was sifting through Caroline's dresses. It had been a few

days since the incident with the dead maid, and people were finally calming down, for now it was claimed to be an animal attack, although Caroline felt as if someone was holding back information.

"You've never been to a jousting match before?" Bonnie asked, turning her attention to Caroline, who immediately recognized her mistake.

Caroline tried to play it off, she shrugged and smiled.

"We don't really have these in my kingdom," She said, smoothing down her dress. This of course, wasn't completely a lie, Caroline rarely heard of jousting matches occurring in her village; and if there was one, she never went.

"Women mostly wear the color on the armor of the man whom they are rooting for," Bonnie said, as she pushed dresses aside. She then pulled out an emerald dress with a black corset; Caroline cringed at the dark colors.

"And whom am I rooting for?" Caroline asked.

"Kol," Bonnie said without looking up. "Of course."

"Of course," Caroline said, blushing.

"And who will all be participating in this match?" Caroline asked, as Bonnie undid the corset strings.

"It's always the Mikaelson's boys," Bonnie said, bringing the dress over to Caroline. "They have it every year."

Caroline nodded as Bonnie helped her into the dress, and then tightened her.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

As Caroline entered the arena she noticed the dark colored flags that made up the royal grandstand where she saw Katherine, Rebekah, Esther, and Emma all staring out at the men as they prepared themselves.

Caroline soon joined them; Caroline was about to sit down on the far end, in a seat next to Emma, but she saw Esther waving her over. Caroline walked over to the queen; she then stopped and curtseyed before smiling up at her soon to be mother in law.

"Please," Esther said, a warm smile on her face. "Sit next to me, Caroline."

Caroline smiled in agreement, before walking up the steep steps to a small thrown that was stationed next to both the queen and Katarina. Caroline couldn't help but notice Katarina's eyes cut to her disapprovingly.

"I do hope you are having a lovely time so far," Esther said as soon as Caroline sat down. She watched Bonnie take a seat on the lower part of the royal section, next to the other advisors.

"I am," Caroline said nodding, she then remembered she still owed the queen an apology. "I am sorry about my sudden exit at dinner a few weeks ago, I wasn't feeling well."

Esther waved it off as if it were nothing. "It is fine darling, nothing really."

Caroline then turned her attention to the field, where she saw Kol strapping his armor on, a dark green material hanging off of each arm. He then looked up at the royal section, his eyes scanning the ladies; they swooped toward Caroline and stopped on her briefly, although he didn't give her a smile. Caroline looked down at her hands in disappointment.

"It must be hard," Caroline heard Katarina say. She turned to look at Katarina, her lips a bright red, along with the rest of her attire. Her dress was the color of blood; and her eyes bright like a wild animal.

"I'm sorry?" Caroline asked, waiting for Katarina to continue.

"It must be hard marrying someone that doesn't want you," Katarina said, her words rolling off her tongue like venom.

Caroline felt at loss for words, for what seemed like minutes. She shook her head, watching Katarina who hadn't looked at Caroline once; instead her eyes were glued to Klaus who had now walked out to a screaming crowd, the material on his arm a bright red.

"I don't know what you mean," Caroline said, her cheeks reddening.

Katarina turned to Caroline, a smile creeping on her lips.

"You aren't fooling anyone Caroline," She said, and for a moment, Caroline thought that Katarina had figured her out.

Caroline didn't say anything; instead she turned her attention back to the armored Mikaelson boys, who began to pour out onto the field. Caroline saw Tyler In the crowd of men, he had yellow on, and he looked to be a little nervous.

"Tell me," Katarina said, Caroline didn't turn to her, but she could feel her lips close to her ear. "Why is it only now that I hear the story of the missing Fell princess?"

Caroline again didn't say anything; her blood was still boiling from the last comment Katarina made.

"Where have you been all these years?" Katarina said, as the men began to mount their horses.

"To welcome our new son to the family," Mikael shouted to the crowd of people. "and as a sort of initiation, I invite him to joust with us Mikaelson men."

The crowd cheered at this, as Tyler lifted one of his hands, giving the people a smile. Kol gave Tyler a sneer, before grabbing his lance, and trotting his horse over to his station. It appeared that it was Tyler against Kol in the first round.

"It seems odd that your parents forced you to live with a family of dirty peasants for so long," Katarina said, Caroline could hear the smile in her words. "Only to be summoned when necessary."

Caroline slowly turned to Katarina, about to say words that she was sure she would regret, but then Rebekah's voice rang out.

"Caroline," Rebekah said, from behind the two-seated ladies. "Come walk with me."

Caroline looked at Katarina who was inches from her face, her eyes were full of fire as Caroline got up, without a word, and walked toward Rebekah.

As soon as Caroline walked up to the Mikaelson princess, Rebekah took Caroline's arm, and laced it through hers. They then proceeded to pace the upper part of the royal grandstand.

"I often walk when I watch a jousting match, Rebekah said, her voice hinting of laughter. "I always get too anxious if I sit."

Caroline nodded at this as she heard a gun go off, and a moment later Tyler and Kol were racing toward each other at great speeds. Caroline could feel Rebekah's hand clench around her arm, as the two men finally met. Kol made a quick jab at Tyler, and in that moment it was apparent that Tyler had never jousted before because in a matter of seconds he was on the ground; his lance and shield flying behind him as the crowd booed.

"Damn," Caroline heard Rebekah whisper under her breath. "Perhaps I should have rooted for Kol this time around." She then looked down at her yellow dress and shook her head.

"Anyways," Rebekah said, smiling at Caroline. "I thought I would get to know my new sister in law, it appears that I have greeted all of my other sisters, except you."

"It is very kind of you to invite me into your home," Caroline said, although Rebekah's attention appeared to be on the game again, because she jumped slightly as Klaus and Elijah faced off. It took Klaus three tried to finally knock Elijah off his horse.

"Do you fancy my brother?" Rebekah said suddenly, to which Caroline felt a blush creeping up to her cheeks. Why would Rebekah think such a thing? She must have heard about Klaus and Caroline's outing.

"Um," Caroline said, swallowing hard.

"Has Kol not been kind to you?" Rebekah asked, watching Caroline's confused expressions. Caroline then understood, she was speaking of Kol, not Klaus.

"Oh," Caroline said, her mind returning to their midnight stroll they had taken to the dungeons a few weeks ago. He had scared her, to the point where it was hard for her to look him in the eye since. "No, he has been very kind."

At least the lie had given Rebekah a reason to smile, although she still looked unsure.

"Come," She said, as they ran down the grandstand to the base, where Caroline and Rebekah were so close to the action that they could smell the freshly cut grass. It was the final duel and it was Kol against Klaus, the crowd cheered wildly as the two prepared. Kol gave Klaus a wicked smile before he put on his helmet. Caroline looked at Klaus to see what his reaction would be, but she saw that his eyes were on her; they were penetrating, and under his gaze Caroline felt herself squirm. He then put on his helmet and grabbed his lance. Caroline felt Rebekah's eyes on her, but she didn't return the gaze.

Seconds later a gunshot sounded, and Kol and Klaus raced toward each other, their lance's out and ready. Once they met, Caroline saw Kol go for the jab, but Klaus dodged it easily, bring them to a slow trot as the crowd quieted down for the second round. A minute later the gunshot went off again; and once again Kol and Klaus were at each other.

In the moment before Kol's lance collided with Klaus chest plate, Caroline saw a brief moment of pause. She was sure that she was the only one to see it because, as Klaus tumbled off his horse, falling on the dirt filled ground, the crowd went wild.

Rebekah began shouting; grabbing onto Caroline's arm and yelling 'he won.' Caroline knew better though, she saw Klaus hesitate; he had enough time to both dodge the incoming lance and make a jab at Kol; but he had _allowed_ his brother to win.

Kol jumped from his horse a moment later and ripped off his helmet, holding it up high as the crowd cheered loudly.

"He's never won before," Rebekah said, looking up at her mother who was now standing, and clapping. Caroline saw that Katarina looked angry and distraught, probably at Klaus losing, and Caroline couldn't help but want to rub it in her face.

What Caroline did next, was the boldest thing she had ever done in her seventeen years of life. Caroline found herself hoping over the barrier that kept the field and the grandstand separate, and marching straight toward Kol. Caroline heard Rebekah calling out to her, but she couldn't hear her words because blood was pumping so loud in Caroline's ear that she could barely hear her own thoughts.

Unlike Klaus, Caroline was not surrendering to Kol, she refused to live in fear of him. She didn't want to live the rest of her life, knowing that she didn't even try and make it work. So as Kol turned away from the crowd, throwing down his helmet, his eyes rising up to meet Caroline's, she found herself reaching her hands toward him; as they landed on either side of his neck. She then rose up on her toes and pulled him in close; her lips meeting with his half way. To Caroline it felt as if the kiss lasted a year, she had never kissed anyone before; and she fully expected Kol to pull away, so that she could finally say she had tried. Although she found Kol, instead, bringing his own hands up her face, they were warm against her cheeks. He then pulled her in deeper, his mouth overlapping hers as he tried to force her mouth open. But suddenly, Caroline felt a pang in her chest, as if she shouldn't be kissing him, as if it were wrong.

Caroline pulled away quickly, as the crowd went wild; harmonious 'aws' drifted throughout the stands. Caroline looked at Kol, who was on complete shock.

Caroline's eyes then cut to someone else that was moving slowly behind Kol. It was Klaus; his eyes were on the couple as he threw his helmet aside; for a split second Caroline saw something flash across his face; although it was just like the joust, Caroline was sure that she was the only one who had seem it. It was quick, and made Caroline take a step back. For a moment, Klaus looked completely and utterly distraught; it passed though, so quickly that as soon as Caroline blinked, Klaus' eyes were full of anger. He turned away, shaking his head as the ladies in the crowd tried to comfort him with their handkerchiefs, and profession of love.

In that split second, Caroline didn't care about any of them; she didn't care about Katarina, Kol, or even the fact that she was in a world she did belong in. She only saw Klaus; and in that moment, he looked like a man who had lost something he never had to begin with; and that's the worst kind of loss.

**Eeeep! Can't wait to write the next chapter. Hope you all like where this is going. Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here yah go! R&R**

Caroline walked along the blue carpet that ran throughout the center of town. According to Rebekah, this was their royal carpet, and anytime there was a large celebration in town, the royals were introduced along it, followed by a loud eruption of applause. Rebekah also told her that after the annual jousting match, there was always a kingdom wide celebration; to unite everyone, and congratulate the winner.

Caroline knew that she would never get used to it; the constant praises and fancy clothing. It didn't feel real to her, it was as if she were living in some fantasy world, wondering when she was going to wake up to reality. She often thought about her family, and what they would think of her, if they saw her now. She knew her father would be disgusted, her mother would be proud, and her sisters would be envious. She missed them so much, and wished she had brought something to remember them by, but the Fell king had stripped her of her old life, and made her into something shinny and new. Her family had been on her mind a lot lately, although now as she walked along the blue carpet, Rebekah in front of her waving frantically, her mind kept wandering to Klaus.

The look on his face after she pulled away from Kol, was an expression she had never seen on a man before; or at least, an expression that had never been directed at her. He had looked so sad in that split second, that Caroline wondered if she had only been imagining things, because a moment later he looked beyond angry; so much so that he left the field quickly and was no where to be found as his brothers and sister walked along the carpet. Her eyes searched the crowd as she walked, but she could not find him anywhere.

Once they reached the edge of the carpet, Rebekah jumped off and ran toward, what looked like, a group of fire-eaters. They were shirtless, and had their hair tied back as they picked up three torches, one in one hand and two in the other, and began to juggle them. Meanwhile one of the many fire jugglers would hop into the middle of the group and begin to slowly lower the torch into his mouth, as the crowd screamed encouraging words.

Caroline didn't know what to do with herself; she saw that Kol had broken off from the group and was now walking off with a bunch of his friends, as they congratulated him. He hadn't said a word to Caroline since their kiss, although she also hadn't tried to talk to him either; she decided she would try later, after the celebration. As she reached the edge of the carpet she stepped off casually, happy to have that weight off her shoulders; now she felt like a normal citizen. Caroline watched as Emma and Rebekah walked off toward a bar, and Elijah nodded at Caroline slowly before heading off on his own. But there was still no Klaus; although Caroline didn't know what she would say to him if she did find him. Maybe she would ask him why he took her out days ago, or why he let his brother win, or even why he had looked so sad when Caroline had kissed Kol. All of these questions ran through Caroline's head as she suddenly spotted Bonnie in the crowd.

"Bonnie!" Caroline called out. Bonnie stopped and slowly turned to Caroline, who was now pushing her way through the crowd.

"What?" Bonnie said as soon as Caroline was in front of her, her tone was sharp and angry.

"Do you know where Klaus is?" Caroline asked, her hands clasped together, as she took in Bonnie's dark features.

Bonnie scrunched up her nose as if she were displeased.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Bonnie said, raising her hands. Caroline was shocked by her irritated tone.

"Have I upset you?" Caroline asked, reaching out to touch Bonnie's arm, to which she flinched away.

Bonnie's eyebrows unfurrowed as she looked up, and Caroline saw her eyes slightly water.

"No," Bonnie said, although her voice sounded defeated. "I'm sorry, I haven't seen him."

She then turned and left without another word, leaving Caroline baffled. She tried to think back to something she could have done to upset Bonnie, although she came up blank. Bonnie had never been kind to her to begin with, but she had thought she was getting somewhere in their friendship; that maybe Bonnie was beginning to like her, although that appeared to not be the case anymore.

Caroline sighed loudly, turning to head the opposite direction, when she suddenly came face to face with Rebekah.

"Who are you looking for?" Rebekah asked, her arm already looped around Caroline's.

Caroline could tell that Rebekah already had a few drinks in her, because she began to sway, and Caroline's arm was the only thing keeping her steady.

"No one," Caroline responded with a smile, Rebekah wouldn't know where Klaus was, and anyways, she was here to celebrate, not worry about something that might have been nothing to begin with.

"Well come on then," Rebekah said, pulling Caroline after her. "Let's drink."

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

"I don't know what you consider celebrating," Rebekah slurred as she slammed down another drink. "But us Mikaelson people don't quit until we are _crawling_."

Caroline nodded at Rebekah as her soon to be sister in law handed her another drink.

"I don't think I've ever drank this much in my life." Caroline said; sure she had had some drinks at dinner on special occasions, but nothing like this. She had already felt dizzy when she was halfway through her second drink.

"Oh darling," Rebekah said, waving her off. "Having _three _drinks is nothing."

Caroline turned to her right where she saw Emma guzzling down her fifth drink; Caroline had never seen her so loose. Caroline had lost count of how many drinks Rebekah had, and by this point Caroline just wanted to curl down into her own bed; the number of drinks she had got her more tired than anything.

Rebekah suddenly gasped as Emma and Caroline turned to look at her.

"Let us play a game!" Rebekah shouted, clapping her hands.

"Oh sweets," another one of Rebekah's friends, names Shay, said behind her. "Let us not."

"Oh come now," Rebekah said, shoving Shay in the shoulder. "It'll be fun."

"What game would we be playing?" Caroline asked, as her head came to rest on her hands.

"Hide and seek," Rebekah said, saying each word slowly.

"Oh, that's child's play," Shay said, giggling.

"Not the way I play it," Rebekah said, smiling wickedly.

"You are suggesting we play it in the town?" Emma asked, her mouth turning down into a frown. "But that'll be too easy!"

"Not in town," Rebekah said, showing her teeth. "In the forest."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Shay said, as she began to bite on her blond hair. "There are robbers, and wild animals out there."

"That's what makes it fun," Rebekah said, taking a sip from her drink.

"We are not all vampire's like you, Bekah," Shay sneered. "We could get hurt."

"Fine then," Rebekah said, shrugging. "Suit yourself, I'll find someone else who will play with me."

She then got up from her seat, grabbing her drink and turned to leave. Shay looked from Caroline to Emma, she then shrugged her shoulders, and Caroline saw Emma out of her peripherals, nod.

"Ok," Shay said turning back to Rebekah. "We'll do it."

Rebekah slowly turned back to the group of girls, her eyes falling on Caroline.

"Brilliant," She said smiling.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

"This was a stupid idea," Emma said, as both Caroline and her stumbled through the forest.

"You and Shay were the ones who agreed to this," Caroline said, as a tree branch scraped against her leg. She winced at the pain, as they pushed onward.

"I know," Emma said sighing. "It's just…hard to say no to her you know?"

Caroline nodded, although she knew Emma couldn't see her through the darkness. Rebekah could be intimidating, but what was more intimidating was walking alone in the woods at night, when a bright and people filled party was miles away.

"Maybe we should stop and hide here," Caroline said, taking a breath; they had been walking for what felt like hours.

"No way," Emma said, as she continued forward. "Rebekah will find us too easily, she can probably smell us right now."

"Giving her the advantage, and making this entire game pointless." Caroline said, as she moved in next to Emma.

They didn't talk for some time, and soon they were so far away from the party that Caroline couldn't even hear the music from the banjo, or the loud laughter; they were completely alone.

"Are you afraid of what they are?" Caroline asked suddenly, she didn't know why she asked this; maybe it was because she hardly knew anything about Emma, other than where she was from.

"In the beginning I was," Emma said, and although Caroline couldn't really make out her face, she could feel her smiling. "But then...Elijah."

"What about him?" Caroline asked, she hardly knew anything about the eldest brother; he always seemed to keep to himself.

"I don't know, he was just so…" Emma paused, and at first Caroline wasn't sure if she was going to finish. "Kind. He was so kind to me."

Caroline turned away, although Emma couldn't see her face.

"And now?" Caroline whispered, hoping her voice wouldn't catch.

"And now, I am not afraid." Emma said, her voice hinting at a smile.

Caroline didn't say anything to this, instead she kept pressing onward, trying not to trip on the uneven ground.

"And what of you and Kol-" Emma began to say, but then a loud banging noise shot through the air, stopping the two girls.

"What was that?" Emma asked, her voice suddenly shaky.

"It sounded like a gunshot," Caroline whispered back, her eyes scanning the night, trying to see ahead of them; but there was only darkness, except for the outline of trees.

Suddenly another shot rang out, causing Emma to jump. Caroline breathed out, although she tried not to move.

"We should go back," Emma said, her voice sounded as if she were on the verge of tears. Emma tried to turn around, but Caroline grabbed her arm firmly.

"No!" Caroline whispered; she kept Emma still. "Do _not_ move." Caroline knew that if someone was hunting, they could easily mistake them both as deer, therefore she didn't want to risk moving.

"Caroline, _please_." Emma begged, trying to yank her arm free of Caroline. "Let us leave."

"Shh," Caroline said, as she heard movement coming from the bushes in front of them. "What was that?"

Emma moved in closer to Caroline, also hearing the rustle of movement in front of them. Suddenly, Caroline saw a large shadow emerge from the bushes, it moved slowly toward the pair. Emma struggled under Caroline's arm.

"Oh my god," Emma said, she was now crying; Caroline felt Emma's tears land on her forearm. "Is that a…"

"Yeah," Caroline said, not taking her eyes from the creature in front of her, it moved slowly toward them, it's eyes glowing. "It's a wolf."

As it drew closer, Caroline saw that it's walking movement was flawed, it wasn't moving slowly because it was hunting, it was because it was_ injured_. After a few moments, Caroline heard a soft and low whimper come from the wolf as it limped closer.

"Caroline, we have to run!" Emma screamed, her voice no longer low. "It's going to kill us if we don't run."

"It will kill us if we do!" Caroline whispered angrily back, turning her attention to Emma. "Besides, I think it's hurt."

"All the more reason to leave," Emma hissed back, finally breaking her arm free. "Caroline, we have to go."

Caroline shook her head as she looked back at the animal, who had now turned it's attention to Emma. It then let out a deep and loud growl in Emma's direction, make her jump and scamper back.

"I'm sorry Caroline," Emma called, as she began to run. "I will not let your foolishness be the death of me."

Caroline turned and watched Emma go, soon she couldn't even see her shadow; she could only hear branches crunch after her royal friend. Caroline knew she should follow after Emma; it _was_ foolish for her to stay. After all, she was staring at a wild animal. But she didn't move as the wolf began to circle her, and she was sure in this moment she was going to die.

The wolf kept his eye on Caroline, as it circled her twice, but then suddenly, he collapsed to the ground. Caroline jumped at this movement; watching as the wolf lay it's head on the ground in defeat. Caroline saw something shimmering in the stars light on the coat of the wolf. Caroline drew in closer once she realized that the wolf meant her no harm. She watched the wolf's chest move up and down quickly, a wheezing sound coming out of the animals mouth. Caroline was now a foot away from the wolf, and it wasn't until she got closer that she realized who the gunshots were meant for. The wolf had two bullet wounds, one in its chest, and the other in its ribs.

Caroline stepped back unsure of how to help the animal; but suddenly she saw something shift. Its leg began to twitch, and in a blink of an eye, Caroline was staring at a completely different foot; a human foot. Slowly, Caroline saw the hair on the animal begin to recede, and animal limbs soon became human limbs. Once Caroline's eyes moved up to the face of the wolf, she saw that it was no longer a wolf she was looking at, it was a man. At first she wasn't sure, but as she drew in closer she saw that it wasn't just any man, it was Klaus.

He was staring up at her, his eyes shinning bright in the night as he watched her back away slowly.

"Klaus," Caroline whispered, as she looked at his body; and it was until now that she realized he was completely naked, and she thanked the night for hiding the blush that quickly rose up to her cheeks. She felt herself begin to back away.

"There is no need to be shy, love," Klaus said softly as he sat up, he then groaned in pain, falling back to the ground quickly; bringing his hands up to his bullet wounds.

"Damn wooden bullets," Klaus mumbled, as he breathed hard. Caroline tried to compose herself, as Klaus began to pull out the bullets in his chest. He groaned loudly as the first finally came out, he threw it to the side quickly, before starting on his second wound.

"I don't understand," Caroline said, her voice shaky while he let out another loud yelp, pulling the second bullet from his ribs.

"I'm part werewolf," Klaus whispered breathlessly, remaining on the ground. He looked up at Caroline, who looked even more confused. "It's a long story."

Caroline nodded, watching him try and sit up but Caroline immediately put her hand on his chest.

"Wait," Caroline said, removing her hand as she reached down to her dress and ripped off a piece of it. "You are still bleeding."

She then placed the piece of clothing on his chest, trying to soak up the blood, but Klaus reached up and grabbed her hand, pulling it away from the wound.

"There's no need," Klaus said, his voice soft. "Look."

And Caroline did, she watched the torn part of his skin, where a bullet wound had been moments before, seemingly sew itself up; soon there was barely a scratch.

"Incredible," Caroline whispered, as Klaus released her hand.

Klaus then sat up, both of his bullet wounds completely healed as he turned his full attention to Caroline.

"Why were they shooting you with wooden bullets?" Caroline asked, she wondered if anyone else knew that he was both werewolf and vampire. "I thought that only worked on-"

"Vampires?" Klaus asked, looking away from her into the night. "It does, but the hunters don't know that."

"If there's one thing people around here don't know about, it's werewolves." Klaus said, his voice deep. "Ever since they were banished from our kingdom, people who don't much about them try to associate them with vampire's."

"So I'm guessing wooden bullet's do not kill a werewolf?" Caroline asked, as she moved in closer, so she could see his face better.

"No, silver ones do," Klaus said, his breath on Caroline's shoulder. "But you didn't hear it from me."

Caroline swallowed, slightly backing away.

"But if you are a werewolf then…"Caroline said, her sentence drifting off as she thought about the maid who had died; the markings on her face, how purposeful they had been, less animal like. "Oh my god."

Caroline then attempted to run, as the images of that poor woman entered her mind; but Klaus strong hands were on both of her arms in a matter of seconds, pulling her in close to him.

"Caroline," Klaus said, his voice in her ear. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Caroline turned to look at him, his face so close to hers that all she had to do was lean forward and their lips would be touching.

"But that maid," Caroline said, she was shaking so much she couldn't even keep her voice even. "You killed her."

"Yes," Klaus whispered, and once again Caroline attempted to break free of him.

"Caroline, stop." Klaus said, his voice was angry as he held her still.

"How could you do that," Caroline said, as Klaus held her against his body; she could feel his chest moving against her back. "How could you kill her."

Suddenly Klaus laughed, turning Caroline around so she had no choice but to face him.

"You are so innocent, aren't you?" Klaus said, once again, his face inches from hers.

"Please, let me go," Caroline said, closing her eyes, and trying not think about how close she was to him.

"You can't even look at my naked body without blushing," Klaus said; Caroline could hear the smile on his lips, which made her blush more. He then spun her around so that his lips were on her ear.

"And just so you know," Klaus said, his hot breath on her neck. "It wasn't entirely my fault that that woman died, sometimes on full moons, I just black out, and I don't know what I do until the following morning."

Caroline breathed in deeply trying to control her adrenaline that was pumping quickly through her body; she then looked up at the sky, and realized that there was no full moon tonight.

"There isn't a full moon tonight," Caroline said, her voice sounded weak; Klaus then released her as she crawled away, turning around to face him, only this time she was a few feet away. "How can you turn when it's not a full moon?"

Although Caroline couldn't see his face, she knew that he was contemplating his answer.

"Anger," Klaus said, his voice less intense. "Anger also triggers the transformation."

Caroline remembered how angry Klaus had looked when he left the field; he must have left because he knew he was going to change; and that was why Caroline couldn't find him at the celebration.

"But I _saw _you _let _Kol win," Caroline said, her voice small.

"That wasn't why I was angry," Klaus said, and Caroline felt her breath catch at this, she knew she had seen him react to her kiss with Kol, and she had hoped he would expand on it, but he retraced back to her earlier comment.

"As for me letting Kol win," Klaus said, as he kicked around a few branches. "It's kind of a tradition."

Caroline scrunched up her nose at his response. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when Finn jousted Elijah for the first time, Finn let Elijah win. And when Elijah jousted me for the first time, he let me win; and so it was tradition for me to let Kol win the competition. In a way it shows the Mikaelson's superiority, and also our brotherhood." Klaus said, as Caroline saw him shrug. "It's been passed down; think of it as a confidence boost."

"That," Caroline said, rolling her eyes. "Is the stupidest thing I have ever heard of."

Klaus chuckled at this, as Caroline saw him raise up a hand; she felt herself relax under his laughter, it seemed to ease her nerves.

"Trust me," Klaus said, in between laughs. "I would have given anything to knock Kol on his ass, but tradition prevails."

Caroline smiled at this, although a part of her still wanted to know why he had been angry, and a part of her wished that it was because of her. She knew she was wrong to think this, they were both being married off to two different people, but through her fear of him, she also felt some kind of connection, and she tried her best to keep it buried.

For a minute, neither said anything, instead they both welcomed the silence that came in between them in that moment. Caroline tried to gather her thoughts; she was staring at someone who killed people, sometimes for food and sometimes for pleasure. He was a monster, hiding behind a false identity; people thought he was an honorable prince, when really he was a predator that hunted both during the night and day. But then what did that make Caroline? Was she a monster then too? She hid behind a false identity, pretending to be someone she wasn't. Caroline tried to put that behind her though, and enjoy this moment that for her, felt good, even if nothing was being said.

"Caroline," Klaus said suddenly, her name rolled off his tongue with a bittersweet flow.

"Yes?" Caroline responded, but then there were footsteps, she heard them coming quickly behind her, and soon she saw light fill the forest around her. She turned around to see where the source was coming from, but only saw a blinding light.

"Klaus I-" Caroline began to say, but when she turned around she saw that Klaus was gone.

"Carolineeee!" Caroline heard Rebekah's voice ring throughout the forest. "I found youuuu."

Then, a second later Rebekah was standing right next to Caroline, a candle in her hand.

"What a-are you doing on the floor?" Rebekah slurred, using her other hand to pull Caroline up. "Emma told me you were dead, we were worried."

"I'm fine," Caroline said, and for once her voice sounded normal.

"Well, good," Rebekah said, grabbing Caroline by the hand and leading her the way she had come. "Because you've still only had three drinks, and that's just _embarrassing_; so we're going to go fix this, besides, this whole hide and seek thing was a complete waste of time."

_I disagree_. Caroline thought as she followed her blond friend into the night.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter, I wanted to make it longer, but it's late and I wanted to give you something, so here it is! Tell me what you think? I love you guys! **

_And for those of you who are asking: Here is my tumblr- blissinator_


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go! R&R. Thank you all for the lovely reviews, they mean the world to me. Thank you thank you!**

"What is the time?" Caroline asked as her and Rebekah pushed out of the forest, and back into the bright town.

"Oh somewhere between one and two in the morning," Rebekah said, as she pulled Caroline in tighter, as they walked past a group of drunk men.

Caroline felt exhausted, it had been a long day; and between the excitement of kissing Kol, and finding out that Klaus was a werewolf, she was ready to sleep. Although, Rebekah seemed to want none of that, because she continued to pull Caroline down through the streets. It seemed that the festivities hadn't winded down at all since Caroline had left. Jugglers still filled each corner, and loud music wavered out of some bars and onto the street. Both men and woman were stumbling over each other as they went from one place to another. Men on stilts easily stepped over Caroline, as Rebekah giggled beside her. Caroline's town had never celebrated this late, although she was in the kingdom of darkness; where they thrived on the moon and stars, and usually kept inside during the day.

As the two girls made their way from a side street to the main street, Caroline was about to inform Rebekah that she wanted to head off to bed, but then she saw Kol.

He was lounging on one of the bar counters, by himself, his head tilted back, and his eyes closed as he listened to the very bad and very loud music. She saw he had a beer in his hand, and he took a swig of it ever few seconds or so. Something about his demeanor told Caroline that she should let him be. So she tried to steer Rebekah in another direction, away from Kol, but she wouldn't have it.

"Do you not want to see my brother?" Rebekah asked, looking in Kol's direction. "He looks awful lonely."

"Oh, let us not." Caroline said, trying to walk away. "I am awfully tired."

"Oh nonsense," Rebekah said, pulling Caroline back, as she began to drag her toward Kol. As they approached, Caroline saw Kol open one eye and stare down at her. He then smiled brilliantly, as if he were the happiest man in the world.

"Ah there she is," Kol said, as he slid off of the counter, stumbling as his feet hit the ground. "The girl of the hour."

"And what of me?" Rebekah said with a pouty face. "Am I not worth a hello?"

Kol smirked at her, as he stumbled forward, Rebekah catching him just before he fell to the earth floor.

"You are drunk brother," Rebekah giggled, standing him up straight.

"Not nearly drunk enough," Kol said, his eyes swooping from Rebekah to Caroline, who was standing silently, watching the scene unfold. He then held out a hand for her to grab, although Caroline hesitated, he had a look in his eye, as if his intentions were anything but good.

"I think not," Caroline said, shaking her head as she turned to leave. "I should be heading back-"

As she turned to leave, halfway in between her sentence she felt Kol's cold and hard hand clasp onto her arm, and turn her around.

"Oh come now Caroline," Kol said, pulling her in close, so that her head was tucked under his chin. He began to pet her hair, as if she were a small child; she could smell the alcohol on him, and she knew he had far too much to drink. "Do not tell me you intend to leave."

"Oh Kol, just let her go." Rebekah said, moving in close to the pair. Caroline knew she had pleading eyes, and her stomach churned in response to her current situation.

"You," Kol said, his finger extended out toward Rebekah. "Stay out of this."

Rebekah seemed to be silenced by this as she watched Kol spin Caroline around.

"Look at you," Kol said, his hand coming up to her face, as he ran his thumb along her cheek. "My beautiful fiancé."

Caroline's heart beat quickened, and she felt her breath become shallow; she began to feel the same way she did when Kol had brought her down to the dungeon; completely and utterly frightened. His tone hinted that he wasn't in his right mind, because his voice grew louder as if he were announcing something to everyone.

"Is she not perfect for me?" Kol yelled, and it was now that people turned to look at the both of them, their eyebrows rising. "Do we not look happy?"

Kol took turned Caroline, so that they were standing side by side, his arm wound tightly around her waist. Caroline tried to pull away, as her cheeks began to redden.

"Stop it," Caroline hissed, pulling her arm free of Kol. Kol looked confused, as if she had said something preposterous.

"Well isn't this what you wanted?" Kol yelled again, he then began to laugh. "I mean, isn't that why you kissed me? So people would know that we are the happiest couple in all the kingdom!"

By now people were gathered around; the women's eyes grew wide at the soon to be juicy gossip, and the men began to laugh with Kol, as if Caroline were truly being ridiculous. Caroline felt tears pool in her eyes; she tried to contain them as the town's eyes fell on her.

"Come," Kol said, as he began to walk toward her. "Give me a kiss just like you did on the field."

Caroline turned away from him, trying to quicken her pace to get away, but Kol was faster, he grabbed her again, and turned her around.

"Prove to these people that this isn't only a façade." Kol whispered in her ear as he brought her close.

"No," Caroline said, as he tried to lean down and kiss her; she tried to pull away, but he had a firm grip on her, and it appeared that no one was going to try and help her. Suddenly though, Caroline felt Kol's grip on her loosen as a hand came down strong on his throat.

"Release her," Klaus said, his voice was deep and menacing. "Now."

Kol merely laughed in response, his hand refusing to let go of Caroline's arm. Klaus' eyebrows rose, and in a matter of seconds, Kol's hand freed Caroline's arm as he was flung backwards into a wheel barrel full of hay.

The entire town 'aw'd' as Kol groaned trying to sit up, a handful of hay stuck in his hair.

"Get him out of here," Klaus hissed to Rebekah who nodded quickly, walking over to Kol and attempting to haul him off the wheel barrel.

By this point Caroline was already halfway through the crowd of people, as soon as Kol had let go of her arm she had quickly left, not bothering to watch the aftermath. Caroline scanned the faces of the people who didn't even attempt to save her.

_Cowards. _Caroline thought as she held back tears.

"Come now princess where are you going?" A few drunken men laughed, trying to grab at her dress; Caroline didn't stop though, she kept pushing forward.

Once Caroline had successfully made it through the crowd and began her climb up the palace's stone steps, she let her tears fall freely. She had never been more embarrassed. She hated Rebekah for making her talk to Kol, and she hated him for not only trying to kiss her without permission, but mocking her in front of the whole town. Although, the sad part was, he was wrong about it all; she didn't do it to show off to the kingdom, she did it because she wanted him to like her, to show that she cared enough to try and make it work; although that appeared to have backfired now.

Caroline let ugly sobs escape her mouth as she rushed toward the castle, hoping that no one would see her, and that she could rest easy for the remainder of the night.

"Caroline," Caroline heard a voice calling out to her, but she blocked it out. She especially didn't want to see _him_. He always seemed to make things more complicated; on top of her incident with Kol, there was also Klaus being a werewolf, and although she had tried to push it into the back of her mind, the sound of him just brought back more unanswered questions.

"Caroline," Klaus said again, now though he was closer. Caroline didn't respond, she didn't trust her voice to not give away that there were tears in her eyes. Although suddenly there was a gust of wind, and the next thing she knew, Klaus was standing right in front of her, his eyes full of worry.

"Move," Caroline finally said, her voice cracking; he had already seen her tears, they were racing all over her face, and by the sound of her voice he knew she was highly upset.

"Not until you speak with me," Klaus said, his voice calm.

"I have nothing to say to you," Caroline said, trying to move past him, but every step she took, he matched that, always bringing them face to face.

"I understand that you're upset," Klaus said, as he finally let Caroline pass him.

"Upset!?" Caroline screamed, turning to him, her tears flowing faster. "I am humiliated!"

Caroline tried her best to control her emotions, but they over took her. She felt pain in her chest, as if a thousand knives were stabbing her and as much as she tried to break free they kept her down. She knew she shouldn't blame Klaus, he had done nothing wrong in this situation, in fact he had saved her; but now, all she wanted was to be left alone.

Klaus stood there, watching tears fall from Caroline's face, but they didn't fall just because of Kol, they fell because of her entire situation. She wanted to go home, to her family and friends, she belonged in the kingdom of light, not the kingdom of darkness; and the longer she stayed here, the more she felt like giving up. But she wouldn't, she couldn't, and she was stronger than that. So she wiped away her tears, and looked down at Klaus from the top of the staircase she stood on.

He watched her closely, without saying a word; maybe it was because her tears said it all, or maybe because he realized how pathetic she was. Either way, she didn't care; so she turned away from his expressionless face, and climbed the rest of the stairs to her bedchamber.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

"Poor girl," Klaus heard a voice say behind him. He turned around, his eyes falling on Katarina, who picked up her skirt and playfully skipped over to Klaus. "She seems so desperate."

"No," Klaus said, bringing his hand up to his face, and touching his index finger to his lips. "She's just lost."

Klaus could feel Katarina's eyes on him so he looked down at her; she was frowning, her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Where have you been all night?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. "I missed you."

"I was away," He said, turning his attention back to where Caroline had fled; his mind kept trailing back to her; even when he had been in his wolf form, she didn't leave his mind, and when he had seen her in the forest only hours ago, his heart had soared. She had looked so delicate in that moment, and he thought that she would have fled, but when his brother's fiancé ran in a hurry, Caroline had stayed. He had thought about running, so she wouldn't see it was him, but he knew he owed it to her, if she had stayed, then so would he; and besides she looked so kind in that moment, when her eyes fell upon his wounded body; he had felt possessive, just like he had on the field.

"I was worried after you left the field," Katarina said, her arm winding its way around Klaus'. "You seemed so upset."

"I was," Klaus said, trying to keep his voice even.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Katarina said, her cheek resting on his arm.

"No," Klaus said, his eyes still on the palace.

"Well then," Katarina purred in his ear. "Maybe you need to get all your frustration out, in bed."

Klaus looked away from the palace and down at Katarina. She smiled up at him, her seductive charm at it's best. She reminded him so much of Tatia, she was confident, selfish, and desirable. Any man would want someone like her, but whenever he looked at her, all he saw was betrayal, and the pain swooped in like it did every time he thought about the past. Memories could be a gift but they could also be a curse.

"I wish to be left alone tonight," Klaus said, his eyes bright as he took in her pouty face. He then broke free from her, climbing up the stone stairs where Caroline had been moments before.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Caroline tossed and turned in her bed, her mind racing as the night's events unfolded in her mind. When she had entered her bedchamber and thrown on her nightwear, Caroline had hoped that sleep would find her, although that did not seem to be the case. It had been an hour since she had climbed into bed; her eyes burning from all the tears, as she closed them. Now though, her eyes no longer felt as if they were on fire, instead her throat felt dry, as if she had been screaming for a long period of time; something she had been doing in her head for the past hour. She needed water; so she swung her legs over her bed, knowing that the sun must be coming up soon, and she would be getting no sleep tonight, and made her way down toward the kitchen.

The marble floor was cold against her feet as she walked along the halls, she had become familiar with the layout of the palace by now, and in order to get down to the kitchen she would have to go through the second royal wing, where she knew Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Elijah slept. She hoped that she wouldn't come across either four, and as she made her way down the wing, she thought she was almost in the clear; until she heard a woman's laugh.

It was soft, but loud enough for Caroline to hear, and it was coming from the room to the left of her; she saw that the door was partially cracked open. Caroline moved closer to the door, she knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping, but she couldn't help her curiosity.

"-you're right." Caroline heard Kol's voice say, is sounded raspy, and Caroline knew he must be coming down from his drunk night.

"Then why did you do it?" Caroline heard a familiar voice say, it was a woman, and it took Caroline a moment, but then she finally put a face to the voice.

"Because I love you," Kol said, his voice was tender; she had never heard him sound like that before.

Bonnie laughed, something that Caroline had also never heard before; she remembered the night before how angry Bonnie had been with her, and now she understood why. Bonnie and seem them kiss, and Bonnie and Kol were…

"That still doesn't give you permission to be an ass," Bonnie said, her voice was light.

Caroline moved her head forward so that she could see inside the room, the first thing she saw was Bonnie, who was wearing a slip, her hair up. She walked over to Kol, who was sitting on his bed, his head down as he fumbled with his shirts sleeves.

"I know," Kol said, his voice tender, he then grabbed her hand, and pulled her to him. She fell onto his lap, her mouth falling on his own in the process. That was when Caroline looked away; she stood up straight, and continued forward, her mind racing.

Surprisingly, Caroline felt anger; she felt betrayed, even if she had never felt anything romantic for Kol to begin with, it was merely the fact that she had been made a fool. Caroline knew though, that there was one person that must have known, but hadn't said a word to her about it. Caroline moved to the end of the wing where she saw a bedroom door open, and sure enough Caroline spotted Klaus. He was bending over his dresser, his eyes scanning his wardrobe.

"You knew," Caroline said, as she walked in the room, catching Klaus by surprise. He looked up at her, his eyes full of shock at her presence.

"I'm sorry-" Klaus began to say, but Caroline let out a frustrated groan. She balled her hands up into fists, she wondered if the entire palace knew about it, and were just watching her make a fool of herself, when her future husband was already in love with another woman.

"About Kol and Bonnie!" Caroline yelled, her chest rising and falling quickly. "You _knew_."

Klaus remained frozen as he scanned Caroline, his mouth opening and closing ever so often, then his eyes turned to understanding.

"Yes, I knew," Klaus said, his voice hard.

Caroline gasped, walked a few paces forward before bringing her hand up to connect with his face; a lour smack echoed throughout the room, as Klaus' head turned to the side from the impact. His jaw clenched, as he turned to look at Caroline.

"You just watched me stand by and make a complete idiot of myself!" Caroline said, her hands rising up. "When you knew that he was never going to want me."

Klaus' features darkened as he moved toward Caroline, she backed away, he had never looked so intimidating to her, and he spoke his next few words in a low whisper.

"I didn't tell you" Klaus said, his eyes narrowing. "Because I knew you would react this way,"

"Don't pretend to know me," Caroline said, backing away. She shook her head, knowing that she couldn't marry Kol, she couldn't pretend to be with someone who loved another woman. "I'm calling off the engagement."

Klaus' eyes lit up at this, and as she turned to leave, Klaus grabbed her by the arm pulling her back.

"You will not," Klaus said, his voice was angry. "If you do that everything will be ruined, you will have set our entire country back on the path of war, and they would kill you within an hour of your announcement."

Caroline let out a frustrated sigh, she knew he was right, but her feelings were over taking her logic.

"Do not let your emotions get the best of you," Klaus said, his features were still dark, but his voice was tender. "None of us wanted this arrangement, we are doing it for our families."

Caroline knew that Klaus was also right about this; she was doing this for her family; so that they could live a good life. But it appeared that not everyone was as upset with their marriage.

"You and Katarina seem to be getting along just fine with the arrangement." Caroline said, her voice becoming higher. Klaus released her, his eyes becoming angry again.

"And now who is _pretending_ to know who?" Klaus said, referring to her previous comment. "You were trying too hard with Kol, he is of the predator species, _he_ prefers to do the hunting."

Caroline couldn't help but laugh at this.

"At least I tried; at least I fight for what I want," Caroline said, throwing her hair to the side. "Not everyone is as easy to please as Katarina."

Klaus' eyes grew more narrow at this, as Caroline's mouth set into a frown; she was completely exhausted, and although her fighting with Klaus had given her slight adrenaline, she could feel herself winding down. This seemed to hit a nerve in Klaus because he didn't say anything back to her, but as she turned to leave, she felt him grasped her wrist hard, and pull her back slightly.

"Be careful with your words Caroline," Klaus whispered in her ear. "Although I admire your fight, others may not be so keen on it." He then released her, as she stumbled forward, she looked back at him, watching him make his way over to his dresser, his shoulders tensed.

She knew that she shouldn't have said or did some of the things she had; and that maybe she shouldn't be fighting him and instead should be trusting him, but in a world where it seemed everyone was against you, sometimes the only person you can depend on is yourself.

Caroline reminded herself of this as she exited his room, and made her way down the wing toward the kitchen; her mind was racing with her conversation with Klaus, and she was so distracted that she didn't hear when someone came up behind her, a firm hand covering her mouth. She struggled under the pressure, trying to gasp for air, but soon the remainder of the corridor became a blur, and the princess of light was suddenly surrounded by darkness.

**Thanks for reading another chapter! Heart you all. **

**Tumblr: blissinator**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait! I had family, college stuff, and writers block to get through! I feel like my brain is fried after writing this, but just for you, I made it a long chapter! YAY R&R! **

Caroline felt warmth on her face, and even with her eyes closed she winced under the bright light. It felt like home to her, as if she were back in her own bed; the glare of the sunrise awaking her. Soon she would smell her mothers cinnamon porridge, and she would hear her sister's giggly voices. Her father would already be out at work in the lumbar yard, and he wouldn't return until later that evening. Everything is how it is supposed to be, only she doesn't smell her mothers cooking, only the sweet scent of lavender. She doesn't hear her sister's giggles throughout the house, instead she hears nothing but silence. It's so quiet, she can only hear her slow breathing. Caroline turns her body, so that it is no longer in the suns light. Her face now surrounded by an abundance of comforters and pillows. Then she remembers.

Caroline opens her eyes slowly, staring up at the detailed print of the fabric hanging on top of her bed. She now remembers that she isn't at home; instead she is at the Mikaelson's palace, pretending to be a princess, despite her objections. Caroline now sat up; looking around the room she see's that the window is open, allowing a cool summer breeze to flow in.

_How had she gotten here? _

This question floated into Caroline's mind as she tried to recall the last thing she did before falling asleep. Although she didn't remember falling asleep, or being in her room. The last thing the remembered was walking down the west wings corridor toward the kitchen, after her heated conversation with Klaus. She was certain she had never reached the kitchen, and if she did, she had no memory of it.

Caroline, feeling panicked and uneasy pushed off the plethora of covers and began to examine her body. She first checked her neck, although she didn't find anything wrong with it, and just to be sure she hopped out of bed and walked over to her full-length mirror. She then checked her arms, her legs, everywhere, although nothing hurt and nothing looked peculiar.

Caroline walked over to her bed and sat down on the end of it, her hands wrapped around her neck. Perhaps her entire conversation with Klaus had been a dream, which meant that her stumbling upon Kol and Bonnie had also been a dream. Then that must mean that she had fallen asleep when she had been tossing and turning in her bed.

Caroline breathed out softly, feeling the tension loosen. Suddenly she heard a soft knock on her door, she called for the person to come in as she quickly grabbed her robe off her desk chair and slipped it on.

As the door eased open slowly, Caroline saw Bonnie's head pop through the open crack.

"Hello," She said in a soft voice, before pulling her entire body through the door. Caroline managed a small smile as she fiddled with her robe. It had felt so real to her, seeing Bonnie kissing Kol; and as she stared at Bonnie, the dream of her and Kol together began to feel more and more like a memory.

"What day is it?" Caroline asked, wrapping her rob tightly around her.

Bonnie had now moved to Caroline's dresser, where she was now digging through her attire, trying to find something for Caroline to wear.

"It is Tuesday," Bonnie said, her eyes cutting to Caroline.

_A whole day. _

Caroline thought frantically; she had been sleeping for an entire day. The jousting match had occurred on Sunday afternoon, and the party had been that same night. She had tried to fall asleep early that Monday morning, and if she had successfully fallen asleep that morning, then she had slept all through Monday to Tuesday morning.

"I was sleeping for an entire day?!" Caroline asked, her voice reaching a new pitch.

Bonnie seemed startled by this, because she dropped the clothing in her hands.

"It appears you did," Bonnie said, her voice calm.

"That's impossible," Caroline said, shaking her head. "I've woken up the same time every day since I was a child."

She had always needed to be prepared for the day to come when she had been at home, so she had taken up the habit of waking up at eight, nothing like this had ever happened before.

"Perhaps you were tired from the night before," Bonnie said, smiling. "There was a lot of commotion."

Meanwhile Caroline was shaking her head at this, something wasn't right; tired or not, she would never sleep for that long. Then she thought that she would test something.

"I saw you," Caroline said, trying to ease in. "With Kol."

Bonnie froze where she was, her head turning slowly to Caroline.

"Yes, well, Kol and I often pick up conversation." Bonnie said, her voice becoming nervous.

"No I mean," Caroline took a breath, ready for the blow. "I saw you kissing him."

This time Bonnie's body shot up, her eyes crazed. Caroline knew that it hadn't been a dream, she had seen Kol and Bonnie, she could see the uneasy nature in Bonnie's eyes.

"I-" Bonnie said, swallowing hard. "It's not- I'm sorry."

Bonnie stumbled over her words, and for once Caroline didn't see her calm and collected advisor; instead she was staring into the eyes of a girl who looked as if she had been caught stealing candy; she looked scared.

Although Caroline knew she should be scolding Bonnie for her behavior, because now was the perfect time, all she could think about was how it hadn't been a dream. Her conversation with Klaus had been real, and it appeared that a part of her memory from that night was missing.

"Caroline," Bonnie said, interrupting Caroline's train of thought. "I don't know what to say."

Caroline shook her head trying to bring her mind back to the present situation. She staring at her acquaintance, not close enough to be a friend, not unfriendly enough to just be her 'advisor'. Caroline recognized the look on Bonnie's face, it had been one she wore a thousand times while she was here, afraid she was going to be found out; expecting everyone to see right through her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Caroline asked, her voice even. Bonnie gave Caroline a knowing look, as if the answer were obvious.

"You really think I was going to tell the princess that I was in love with her fiancé?" Bonnie said, licking her lips. "What kind of world do you live in?"

"One where love trumps status," Caroline said, and this had been true in her family. Her father had come from a terribly poor family, where her mother's family was somewhat well off. It had been frowned upon to marry someone from a different class, especially for a woman to marry a man that was poorer that she was. Although her parents had fallen in love, and despite their status', they married.

"I have met your father," Bonnie said, shaking her head rapidly. "He doesn't appear to be the kind of man to allow his daughter to marry a peasant."

"I didn't say it was the kind of world my kingdom lives in," Caroline said, with a small smile. "It's my morals, my own beliefs."

Bonnie shook her head at this, and laughed, before looking up at Caroline.

"You truly are the different," Bonnie said, shrugging her shoulders. "And I think that's what people like about you around here."

"People like me?" Caroline said, she couldn't hide the surprise in her voice. Bonnie looked as if she were shocked by her answer.

"They don't just like you," Bonnie said, smiling. "They love you, you are the talk of the town."

Caroline considered this, she hadn't ever took notice of the towns people, except for the one night they refused to help her; her only real concern had been Kol, and Bonnie; now though, that seemed to speak for itself.

"I understand," Caroline said, biting her lip. "About you and Kol."

Bonnie had this tender look in her eyes, as if Caroline's words brought comfort to her.

"Thank you," Bonnie said, rolling her lips.

"But you know," Caroline said, taking a deep breath. "I will have to marry him."

Bonnie looked away from Caroline at the bunch of clothing in her hands, and swallowed hard.

"Enough chit chat," Bonnie said, suddenly changing the subject. "We have a ball to get you ready for."

"A ball?" Caroline said, pushing herself off her bed. "How many social events do you people have?"

Bonnie looked up at Caroline as if she were being ridiculous.

"Caroline," Bonnie said, standing up straight. "Whenever there isn't a social event occurring around here, then you know that something is wrong. Besides, this has a specific purpose, it allows the town to get to know their new arrivals better."

"Did we already accomplish that Sunday night, when Kol made a proper fool of me?" Caroline said, as Bonnie walked over to her smiling.

"Don't be silly," Bonnie said, holding up a red dress. "Everyone was drunk, that night was a blur for everyone; and this is formal, more classy."

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

The entire day of Monday, Caroline had been busy preparing for the ball. Instead of choosing from one of Caroline's many dresses, Bonnie had the dressmaker prepare a new one for her.

"It just wasn't the right shade of red," Bonnie sighed, as they went around to the ribbon room, examining a few cream colored ones. "We want you to pop; to look menacing, yet innocent."

Caroline shook her head and laughed at Bonnie, it was all preposterous to her. It was always at least a year before her mother even considered getting her a new dress, never mind a fancy one. They hardly ever went to social events, and when they did, it was because their neighbor was throwing a party and they needed help cooking. She had never been invited to a ball in her life, and even if she had, she was sure her father would object to her going.

"And besides," Caroline heard Bonnie say, which brought her out of her train of thought. "Klaus' favorite color is red."

Bonnie said the last part with a smile, she tried to hide it, but Caroline saw the edges of her mouth turn up slowly.

"Why do you say that?" Caroline asked, moving over toward Bonnie.

"Oh come now Caroline," Bonnie said, turning. "You think that you are hiding your affections so well."

"I have done nothing to suggest I have affections for him," Caroline said, her words far more sharp then she wanted them to be.

"You have said nothing about it," Bonnie said shrugging. "But in the way you look at him, it is apparent; trust me, I know what a girl smitten looks like, I've looked in the mirror enough."

Caroline was shocked by this; she had been trying to hard to suppress her feelings, even to herself. She had refused to acknowledge that she cared for Klaus more than she should. She had recognized that there was something there, that whenever she confronted him, a warm sensation filled her body. But she also knew it wasn't right to feel this way, and not only because he was due to be married to another woman, but also because he was a wolf and a vampire. Both dangerous creatures, and he had killed in those forms, innocent people; how could she accept that. There were things in this kingdom, magic and supernatural beings that made her question her own sanity.

"Miss Caroline," She heard a voice say behind her, she turned and her eyes fell upon one of the palace guards. "The queen wishes to see you."

Caroline turned to Bonnie, who nodded slowly, her eyes quizzical; which suggested that this meeting with the queen wasn't planned, it wasn't in her agenda; something was wrong.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Caroline had never felt uncomfortable around Esther; and although she hadn't spent much time around her to really judge, the woman seemed nice and had given Caroline no reason to fear her. Now though, as Caroline entered the queen's bedchamber, she felt a shift in the air. Caroline saw Esther was sitting on a chair in front of her dresser. She was looking at Caroline through the mirror's reflection; her eyes seemed colder than usual, meaner.

"Thank you for coming my dear," Esther said, as she rose slowly. Caroline suddenly tensed up, in fear that the queen had found out who she truly was. "Come, sit with me."

Esther now sat down on an extravagant bench at the end of her bed, patting the area next to her. Caroline moved slowly, still sensing the tension in the air despite the queen's kind words.

"Tell me darling," Esther said, her words like sandpaper against Caroline's ears. "Do you know what it means to be a princess?"

Caroline inhaled sharply. _She knew. She knew. _Caroline thought as her heart began to race. Caroline tried to open her mouth to respond, but no words were forming; instead she stared down at her hands, waiting for the guards to take her away.

"Being a princess means you have a duty to the people," Esther said as she lifted her hand and stroked the back of Caroline's head. "You are not merely a figure head; you represent peace and harmony. You help connect the bigger picture."

It wasn't until now that Caroline realized maybe Esther didn't know, which led her back to square one; she had no idea where the queen was going with this conversation.

"Without you," Esther said, sighing loudly. "Our country would crumble."

Caroline knew that this was true, the Fell and the Mikaelson's had made a pack to keep peace. Caroline was the king in this chess match; with her gone, it would be game over, and an even bigger war would break out.

"I understand," Caroline said, although she was still confused as to what the queen was trying to tell her.

"Do you?" Esther said, leaning in close to Caroline. "Because I have eyes everywhere, and it seems you haven't been following your role very well."

Caroline looked at Esther with a confused expression on her face, waiting for the queen to continue.

"I've heard about your 'almost escape," Esther said, now standing from her seated position. "And I was willing to look past it, being new to this kingdom, some unnecessary jitters were bound to happen."

Caroline knew Esther was referring to her attempt at running away; she swallowed hard.

"But now it appears that I have another issue to deal with when it comes to you," Esther said, turning to stare at Caroline. "One that involves not only Kol, but my other son, Niklaus."

Caroline opened her mouth, ready to defend her situation, but Esther cut her off.

"It seems that you have taken an interest in him," Esther said, her words cold. "Whereas you are to be wed to Kol soon enough."

"Your majesty," Caroline said, now standing up. "I have given no indication that I have feelings for Niklaus, I do not know where you have gotten such a ridiculous notion."

"Rediculous?!" Esther yelled, her eyes now on fire as she stormed toward Caroline. "You may not have given this notion with your words, but I assure you that your eyes speak for themselves. You do not think I see you spending your time with him, more time than with Kol? I was once a naïve little girl like you, thinking I could get by in the world without rules, but I am letting you know now that that will not be an option in my palace."

Caroline shook under Esther's gaze, she felt as if her skin was on fire; the queen's words had sliced through her, echoing what her and Bonnie had been talking about only moments before.

Esther seemed to have calmed down because her neck was no longer red, and her eyes no longer appeared to be protruding out of their sockets.

"This is a warning Caroline," Esther said, as she smoothed down her long blonde hair. "Even if your intentions are benign, do keep your distance from Niklaus, it will be better for everyone, especially Katarina. Do you understand me?"

At the sound of Katarina's name, Caroline's eyes shot up, she wondered if she was behind this. The woman never even tried to hide her dislike of Caroline, and she wondered if she had spoken with the queen about Caroline's time spent with Klaus.

"Of course," Caroline said, trying to keep her voice even. "Good day,"

Caroline then did a quick curtsey, before quickly exiting the room. As soon as Caroline stepped out, it was as if all her nerves hit her at once; her entire body began to shake, her hands especially as she tried to push stray hairs out of her eyes.

"Caroline," she heard a voice say; she turned to her left to see Bonnie, her eyes full of sympathy. "Are you alright?"

Caroline nodded quickly, her head bobbing up and down.

"I'm fine." Although it sounded more like she were trying to convince herself of this, rather than Bonnie.

"Come on," Bonnie said, grabbing Caroline by the shoulders and pulling her along. "Let's get you fitted."

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Caroline stared at herself in the mirror; the dress suited her, it suited her extremely well. Although the corset was extremely tight, Caroline couldn't get over the way the dress clung to her body, or the way the fabric hung from her. Bonnie had told the dressmaker to make the dress strapless, to show off Caroline's shoulders. They did not disappoint; it was strapless, and red sequences lined up and down Caroline's breast area, and down to her stomach. The majority of the dress was a deep crimson, but it had hints of black in the creases, giving her a dark look. It seemed day after day her wardrobe became less light and more dark.

"Are you ready?" Caroline heard a voice say behind her; she turned around to see Kol standing in the doorway. She hadn't even heard him come in.

It had been a full day since Caroline's discussion with the queen, and she hadn't seen neither Kol nor Klaus. She was hoping to at least catch a glimpse of Klaus on the dance floor, even if she wasn't permitted to talk with him, she could at least nod a hello from a far.

"Yes," Caroline said, her voice soft. Kol, was supposed to escort her down to the ball, apparently it was tradition. So Caroline smoothed down her dress one last time, gave herself a nod in the mirror, and made her way over to Kol.

As soon as she stepped in next to him, he held out an arm for her to take, she took it hesitantly, barely gripping on. Although she knew the reason for his rude behavior in the past, she was still angry with him for embarrassing her and acting the way he had. And even now, a part of her still feared him, her memory of the dungeon quickly rushing back to her.

Caroline and Kol made their way down the corridor; Caroline could hear the hustle and bustle of people around them. Caroline felt guards behind them, following closely, and Caroline hoped to get a few words out before they were surrounded by listening ears.

"Did Bonnie tell you?" Caroline asked, without looking at him.

"Yes," Kol said, his voice completely calm. "And I do hope you make good on your word to keep our affair silent."

Caroline nodded slowly as she watched maids pass them and nod.

"I'm not going to say anything," Caroline said, turning to look at him before they entered the ballroom. "But I at least expect an apology for the way you have been treating me."

Kol looked down at Caroline, who was now raising an eyebrow, before Kol could say anything though, the ball doors opened, inviting the couple inside. Loud music wavered to them, as one of the butlers greeted them and ushered them down to the center of the room.

Chandeliers hung from the top of the ceiling, and light exploded from the thousands of candles in the room; it was almost as bright as the sun. Caroline followed Kol down the long staircase, as the butler behind them announced their names to the hundreds of people that filled the room. It was so large, that Caroline was sure her entire kingdom from back home could fit into it. People clapped at the young couple, and Caroline tried to smile as she took in the array of citizens.

In a far corner, Caroline saw Katarina, she was talking to a gentleman with dark brown hair; she appeared to be laughing at something the man said.

"That's Damon Salvatore," Kol said, as he saw who her attention as directed toward.

"Who is he?" Caroline asked, looking at Kol.

"The Salvatore family is good friends with the Petrova's," Kol said, shrugging. "Two of the Salvatore brothers are here for Katarina's wedding. Apparently her and Damon grew up together."

Caroline nodded at this, seeing that Kol was pointing elsewhere.

"That is Stefan, Damon's brother," Kol said, and Caroline saw a tall, dirty blonde haired man talking with Elijah.

Kol and Caroline moved into the center of the ball room, as Kol directed his attention to someone standing on top of the stair case; Caroline turned to see that it was Mikael, the king.

"Welcome one and all, to our grand ball!" Mikael said, lifting his hands. People began to clap and cheer; woman dancing happily in their fancy dresses as they sipped their alcohol. "We would like to formally introduce you all to our new additions, whom I'm sure you've already met."

People continued to clap, and nod, some in Caroline's direction.

"We would like to start the night with a old Celtic dance, a tradition around here." Mikaels said, extending out his hands for the music to start.

Kol nodded at Caroline, who curtseyed to him, before backing up. Lucky for her, the Celtic dance was common around England, it was almost required to be learned in her kingdom, and although it was somewhat of a dark dance, it could also be quite romantic, and it involved everyone doing the dance to interact with each other.

Caroline lined up next to the women; Emma was on her left, and Rebekah was a few women down from her, and it appeared that she was already drunk.

Kol stood across from Caroline, his eyes only pausing on hers for a brief moment. Then the music started, and they both stepped forward, his hands lining up with hers, barely touching, as they spun around each other. She then moved to take his spot opposite of him, and the rest of the women mimicked this, so that the men and women were across from each other again. They repeated this move three other times before the women moved down one so that they were matched with a new partner. Caroline saw that her's was one of the Salvatore's, Stefan if she remembered correctly; they twirled silently as he smiled at her. She then moved on to her next partner, although not turning to see whom it was, her eyes were still on Stefan; there was something about him that felt suspicious.

She stepped forward, lifting her hand to meet her new dance partner; and as soon as she turned to look who it was, her eyes connected with Klaus'. They were suddenly inches apart; Klaus broke into a smile, at how surprised Caroline looked. His hair was combed, and he wore a dark leather vest, allowing the top part of his chest to show; Caroline tried to breath evenly.

"Klaus," She said, she felt as if she hadn't seen him in ages, and her chest warmed at the sight of him, as if her entire _body_ had missed him.

"Hello love," Klaus said, his voice almost a whisper. Caroline shook her head, the queen's words suddenly ringing in her ear.

"You can't call me that," Caroline said, turning her mouth down into a frown. Klaus mimicked this movement, as they spun around each other. He seemed suddenly frustrated; as if he were a small boy that had something taken away from him that he desperately wanted.

"And why not?" Klaus said, his voice sharp. Caroline shook her head as she moved onto her new dance partner. The rest of the dance seemed to pass by in a casual blur. Her seeing Klaus had caused something to shift in her heart, something that she thought hadn't been there.

Once the dance ended Caroline bowed to Kol, whom she had slowly made her way back to as the dance came to a close. She then looked around as everyone began to hustle and bustle out of the way.

"Caroline," Rebekah said, suddenly coming up behind her blond friend. "Darling, come with me."

Rebekah grabbed Caroline by the wrist and began to pull her along. Caroline craned her neck, looking for Klaus, and it wasn't until they broke through a small crowd of people that Caroline saw Klaus talking with Stefan; which appeared to be where Rebekah was dragging the two of them.

Before they greeted the men, Rebekah pulled Caroline in close and whispered in her ear.

"Is Stefan not handsome?" Rebekah giggled in Caroline's ear, as they entered the conversation. "Hello, boys!"

The two men turned their attention to Caroline and Rebekah; Stefan smiled politely at the already half drunk Mikaelson. Klaus looked at Caroline but didn't smile.

"I do not believe we have met," Stefan said, his words directed at Caroline, who had to pull her attention away from Klaus.

"Stefan Salvatore," He said, his hand dipping down and grabbing Caroline's; he then kissed it lightly.

"Caroline Fell," Caroline said, with a small shy smile.

"Ah! A Fell!" Stefan said, laughing as he looked at Klaus. "What's a princess from the kingdom of light doing in such a dark place?"

"My duty," Caroline said, to which Stefan laughed and nodded.

"So tell me Mr. Salvatore, what brings _you_ here?" Rebekah asked, drawing Stefan's attention back to her. Although Caroline drowned out the rest of their conversation because something caught her eye, or rather someone.

_Stark. _Caroline thought, as she saw the heavy man crouch down to where Esther was sitting in her thrown. He was leaning down so that he could hear what she had to say; she was whispering something quick to him. But what was he doing here? He should have left to head back to the Fell kingdom weeks ago. His appearance shook Caroline, she wondered if something were wrong.

"Something caught your eye?" Klaus asked, although he wasn't looking at Caroline, instead he was following her line of sight.

"It's nothing," Caroline said, turning away from Klaus.

"Hey," Klaus said, grabbing Caroline gently by the arm.

"What?" Caroline said, turning to look at him, she did not want the queen to see them interacting; Esther had given her a warning last time, and the last thing she wanted to do was be sentenced to death.

"Will you not dance with me?" Klaus asked, as Caroline turned to see everyone preparing for another dance. She turned back to Klaus and shook her head.

"We shouldn't," Caroline said, trying to pull away from him.

"Caroline," Klaus said, his voice was deeper, once again sharp. "I insist."

Caroline looked at him, trying to determine how much trouble she would get in if they were seen together. But it was only a dance, that was it, and after all Rebekah appeared to be pulling Stefan in for a dance.

"Fine," Caroline said, her voice small. "One dance."

They then moved onto the dance floor, and by the start of the music, Caroline knew that it was slow. She went through the movements in her head as they began; her hand extending forward as his engulfed hers. She didn't want to make this romantic, so she thought this was a good time as any to ask him if he remembered seeing her after she left his room.

"I have a question," Caroline said, swallowing as they moved side by side; Klaus hand resting gently on her lower back.

"Go on," Klaus said, although he appeared annoyed by her interruption.

"After I left your room Sunday night," Caroline said, licking her lips. "Do you remember seeing me after? Like in the kitchen, or anytime that night?"

"This is the first I've seen you in days," Klaus said, his voice low.

Caroline nodded at this, her frustration with her memory arising again; she would find out eventually.

"Why do you ask?" Klaus asked, raising an eyebrow, as they turned, his hands lacing with hers.

"No reason," Caroline said, trying to find something to change the subject. She looked back at Esther, to see if Stark was near by, although she didn't see him. Instead Esther's eyes were zeroed in on both Klaus and Caroline, she immediately turned away.

"Your mother is not going to be happy with me," Caroline said, she knew that this was dangerous territory; she was now dipping a toe in her water of feelings. There were many ways this conversation could go, and she hoped for the best. She wanted to know how he felt about the situation, how he felt about _her_.

Klaus frowned, looking up at his mother.

"Why do you say this?" He asks, before turning to Caroline. They were now dancing closely, one of his hands wrapped around her waist.

"Because I'm dancing with you," Caroline said, looking up at him. He seemed to mentally pause at this, rolling his lips.

"You are telling me that she believes we have feelings for each other," Klaus said, with a smile. The way he smiled immediately made Caroline shut down; it was as if he were mocking the situation.

"I believe so, yes." Caroline said, although her voice felt weak and tired.

Klaus clenched his jaw at this, looking around the room, trying to distract himself. Caroline felt anger arise in her; maybe her feelings for him were one sided, perhaps she had been delusional, and misguided. She immediately felt like a fool, and regretted ever bringing his mother up.

"But it's preposterous," Caroline said, laughing nervously. "You are in love with Katarina."

Klaus seemed shocked by this because he looked down at her quickly, his eyes full of fire.

"You think I'm in _love_ with Katarina?" He asked, his voice was angry, far angrier than she had heard him speak before.

"Well, you do take her to bed, and seem to fancy her," Caroline said, her words burning as they exited her mouth.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, his mouth still twisted into a frown. Caroline realized that they had stopped dancing; they were now standing in the middle of the ballroom floor as people spun around them.

"You think that just because I have slept with Katarina, I love her?" Klaus said, shaking his head.

"That's how I've always came to understand ones actions," Caroline said, folding her arms over her chest.

Klaus then laughed, as if Caroline had told a silly joke. Caroline felt her cheeks redden; she had never heard of people in her town sleeping with someone unless they loved them. It was unheard of in her family, and it appalled Caroline that Klaus would give up so much to someone he didn't care about.

"I do not love her," Klaus said, finally after he was finished laughing.

"Then why do you share a bed with her?" Caroline asked, it was truly foreign to her; and maybe she was innocent and maybe she was naïve, but she would not go to bed with someone unless she had feelings for them.

"I have slept with people I have not cared for before," Klaus whispered, his head leaned down toward Caroline.

"That's barbaric," Caroline said, starting to pull away.

"We have a difference in opinion," Klaus said, as if he were stating the obvious; he was smiling though, as if this entire conversation amused him.

Caroline on the other hand, felt frustrated; she pulled away from Klaus. The dance had ended and people were clapping in delight, ready for the next.

"Caroline," She heard Klaus say, calling after her, as she continued forward, through the crowd.

Klaus didn't try to go after her as she silently slipped out of the ballroom, and no one saw her go.

Caroline listened to her heels clack violently against the marble floor as she made her way toward her room. The conversation had gone south, as they seemed to be going lately, although it was always Caroline walking away. Maybe she was being silly, and stupid; perhaps Esther had gotten to her more than she thought, but either way, she was done with social events. They only brought more confusion to Caroline; she had hoped that Klaus would tell her how he felt about her, but it had all backfired.

And as Caroline pushed the door to her room open, she considered tearing up her ballroom dress, but instead fell onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She then turned her head to look out the window, her eyes catching a glimpse of the night sky, before falling on something else; then it felt as if her entire world were crashing down.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

The scream echoed in Klaus ear, it was long and loud; he was sure that everyone had heard it, but when he looked around he one saw happy, alcohol filled faces. He looked at Kol though, seeing the confusion on his face, he had heard it also; which meant that the scream had come from another part of the palace. Somewhere that wasn't near by.

Klaus nodded at Kol, who nodded back; he then dropped his glass on an empty platter, and walked toward the exit. The last thing they needed right now was a commotion, although a part of him felt that this had nothing to do with vampires. He had heard that desperate scream of help many times in his life, but this scream was different.

He quickly stepped out of the room and began to walk the halls, he heard crashing from a far, as if someone were throwing something. He quickened his pace, until he was in the east wing; he saw a door cracked open and a light coming from it. As he drew closer he heard crying from a woman, and a man's soothing voice. It wasn't until he was ten feet away, that he saw it was Caroline's room.

_Caroline. _

Her name echoed in his head, and he felt the sting of guilt for laughing at her objections, she had seemed so upset when he left, but he wouldn't dare go after her, the last thing he wanted was a scandal. Although now, hearing the woman's voice he knew it was her, and the pain that shot through it, made him run to the door, suddenly feeling over protective.

When he looked into the room, the first thing he saw was her dresser mirror thrown to the ground, shards of glass thrown every which way. He then saw Caroline; she was a bloody mess, her hands were cut up from the glass, and her dress appeared to be ripped in some places. She was running around the room screaming as she ripped up pillows, tore out drawers, throwing clothes around. She was crying hysterically, tears running down her face as she ignored one of the butlers who was trying to calm her down with his words.

Once the butler turned and saw Klaus, he seemed to relax.

"I don't know what has gotten into her," He said, as Caroline began to tear down the curtains in her room; feathers floated around her, they were caught in her hair; giving her some sort of halo. "She just began screaming and running around like a mad person."

"I'll take care of this," Klaus said, keeping his eye on Caroline, who was now ripping apart her dress. The butler bowed and then quickly left the room; once he was gone Klaus immediately went and grabbed Caroline from behind before she tore down another painting that hung from the wall.

She was wailing now, as Klaus strapped her arms down, with his own; pulling her into his body, as she struggled against it.

"No!" Caroline screamed over and over, tears rolling down her cheeks, as she continued to struggle against Klaus. He kept her down though, and after a while she was too exhausted to continue; her entire body went limp, and soon they were both on the floor. Caroline's body was on top of Klaus', her head leaning against his left shoulder as silent tears escaped her eyes. She was silent now, so silent that it appeared that she was dead; no movement came from her, until a moment later, when she closed her eyes. Klaus didn't try to move her; instead he just left her in his arms as he looked up at the only thing that hadn't been completely destroyed in the room. It was her Alistair, and it was dead.

**I hope you all enjoyed it! As you may have noticed my Caroline in this story is a little more innocent than Caroline in the show, it's just how I portrayed her for this story. I hope you like where this is going! Again, sorry for the long wait. THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**Tumblr: Blissinator**

**P.S a lot of people have been asking me about Caroline being OOC, and here is my answer to that: **

**She's supposed to be a bit OOC in my story, I made her that way. And if you read my new chapter you should probably notice that. I made her that way because it fit the story? In the show (at least in season one) Caroline was insecure, and experienced. In my story, she's secure with her morals and who she is, but she's far more innocent and maybe a little weak, but that's how all characters are in the beginning of stories. I think that characters in a story should grow, they should be dynamic. If started Caroline as a strong character who could conquer all, then that wouldn't make for a very good story. She needs to ****evolve****. In the show Caroline is already strong, she's already grown a lot from season one. The Caroline in my story still has a lot of growing to do. And besides, it's fan fiction, other peoples interpretation of the characters. Thanks again for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm a terrible person, I know. Not only do I not update for a week and a half, but I also give you a short chapter. I've just been so busy getting ready for college, but I wanted to give you guys something. So here you go! R&R**

Klaus watched Caroline's chest rise and fall; her eyelids fluttering as she dreamed. After her violent rampage in her room last night, he had brought her into his, laying her on his bed. Caroline's heartbeat had been fast, informing him that she was still awake; but as the night progressed, her breath became slow and soon she was sleeping.

The images of her frantic behavior kept repeating in his head throughout the night. There had been something about her being completely covered in blood; her hair escaping out of it's tightly wound braid, and her hands clawing at the air that made him want to kiss her. Caroline had always seemed so collected, even when she was crying her tears had been holding back something fierce; but now, it was like something had snapped in her. Klaus had always been fascinated with her, she was like no other woman he knew; she broke the rules in her own innocent way. But now, it was as if an animal had been released from her, and had ran off with her cool and collected exterior.

Caroline shifted in her sleep, rolling her body toward the window, which had the morning sun expanding itself throughout the room. Klaus pushed himself off the end of the bed, so that he was now standing. He then walked over to the window, looking down at the dead Alistair; he had brought it back to his room once she was sound asleep. He wanted to make certain his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, but indeed it was dead. It had now curled in on itself, as if to preserve what life it still had left.

He wondered who it foretold to die. Was it someone from her home kingdom? If so, then he knew that once she awoke, her first mission would be getting home; but he knew he couldn't allow her to do that.

Klaus touched one of the fallen petals, it trembled under his finger; it had been centuries since he had seen a dead one, and it brought back painful memories; memories he had tried to keep buried.

Suddenly Klaus heard a soft knock on his bedroom door; he turned his head, seeing that Stark was slowly poking his head through the small opening. He motioned for Klaus to step out, and he obeyed. He had been skeptical once he saw Stark reappear inside the castle walls, he was sure his business was with Esther, but there was still something about him that was off.

"Your majesty," Stark said once Klaus exited the room, closing the door behind him. "How is she?"

Klaus turned to the older man, who was wearing a playful smile, the kind a predator wears once he has captured his prey; Klaus knew that look well.

"Better," Klaus lied, as she had barely shown any life since her episode.

"Good," Stark said, with a closed mouth smile. "We've been worried."

"We?"

"Yes," Stark said, looking into Klaus' surprised eyes. "You do not think your mother would go about without noticing an uproar like this happening, do you?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes and nodded slowly. The last person he wanted was Esther getting involved, if she knew this kind of situation was occurring, things were going to get messier than they already were.

"Well," Klaus hissed, "you can tell my _mother_ that I have her taken care of."

Stark opened his mouth and then closed it as Klaus began to head into the room.

"Yes?" Klaus asked, turning back toward Stark.

"It's just, the queen wanted me to tell you that Caroline should be moved out of your quarters," Stark said, playing with his hands. "And into somewhere more… suitable."

Klaus pursed his lips, and then let out a loud laugh, causing Stark to jump back. Klaus then grabbed Stark by the neck and slammed his back against the nearest wall.

"An ordinary advisor like you, from a _different_ kingdom for that matter," Klaus said, his fingers digging deeper into Stark's throat, causing him to make gurgling noises. "Has no right to give me orders."

"I am so-" Stark tried to say, but Klaus squeezed harder, cutting off his air supply.

"So I suggest you crawl back to the little hole you came out of," Klaus growled, releasing Stark, who crumbled to the ground in a fit of coughs. "And stay there."

Klaus then turned and reached for the door handle, knowing that he must have awoken Caroline.

"Wait!" Stark yelled, still trying to catch his breath. Klaus, angrily, turned back to him; he saw Stark begin to pull something out of his coat pocket, a moment later he saw that it was an envelope.

"This is for her," Stark said, coughing twice. "It's from King Fell."

Klaus leaned down and snatched the letter from Stark's hands, his eyes falling on Caroline's name, written in cursive. He then gave Stark a quick look before opening his bedroom door, and entering.

He turned the letter over and over in his hands, wondering what it contained. He saw that Caroline still had her eyes closed, although her arms were draped above her head, showing off her dried bloodstains that ran up and down her arm. He had given her some blood to heal her wounds, but he had yet to get her cleaned up. Klaus walked back over to the window, and set the letter down on his dresser. Perhaps his mother was right; maybe he shouldn't be getting involved with Caroline. He then turned to go, but suddenly a small voice broke the silence.

"Do they know what you are?" Caroline's small voice rang out. Klaus paused and slowly turned back toward her, her eyes were open now, but she looked as if she were seriously ill. Klaus walked toward her, placing his hand on the blanket that covered her.

"Sleep, Caroline," Klaus whispered, smoothing out her blanket., thinking she was either sleep talking or delusional.

"A werewolf, I mean," Carline mumbled, her voice was hoarse and it felt dry; she tried to keep her eyes on Klaus, but they kept begging to be shut. Klaus seemed to stop at this, staring down at the blond girl, her eyes so blue. "Does your family know you're a werewolf?"

Klaus didn't move, he only studied her face; wondering how he was going to answer her, he knew that since the night they had met in his wolf form, questions had been running through her head. But of all the times to ask, she chose now.

"No," Klaus said, looking away momentarily. "Only my mother knows I'm capable of such a transformation, but she thinks I have it under control."

"Do you have it under control?" Caroline asked immediately.

Klaus continued to look at her, her eyes never once leaving his.

"I do," Klaus said, although Caroline raised an eyebrow as if she weren't sure about this.

"But the woman-" Caroline began to say, but Klaus put a finger up to her lips silencing her.

"Enough," He said, although his words weren't harsh. "Just sleep."

Caroline brought her hand up and grabbed his, pulling his finger away from her lips.

"I can't," Caroline said, her voice cracking. She was still grasping his hand, holding it close to her chest. "I have to go."

"No," Klaus said, he was expecting her to ease into it; make small talk first before getting to the point. Perhaps she was hoping he would let her go, that he would help her leave, but this was not the case. "You're not leaving."

"If I don't go…" Caroline said chocking on the sobs that attempted to escape her mouth. She had pushed Klaus' hand away, and was now holding onto the bed sheets. "Then someone I love back home will be dead."

"I can't let you leave," Klaus growled, walking away from the bedside. Caroline pushed the covers off of her, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, so that she was now standing.

"You should know how I'm feeling!" Caroline yelled after him. He turned toward her and narrowed his eyes. "I saw the dead Alistair in the box, in your old tree house."

Klaus looked away, closing his eyes so tight they began to hurt.

"For all you know," Klaus said in between breaths. "They could already be dead."

"Or they could be alive, and I'm just wasting time." Caroline said, although her voice still sounded weak, as if she may start crying at any moment.

Klaus began to move closer to Caroline, and she backed away in response, her arms crossed over her chest. Soon Caroline's back was pressed up against the dresser, it's handles digging into her back; and Klaus was so close he could hear her slow breath.

"You will not leave this palace," Klaus said, his voice low. "Do you understand me?"

"So this is how it's going to be?" Caroline said, trying to push him away with her own body, but he wouldn't budge. "I'm a prisoner in my own home now?"

Klaus didn't say anything; instead he looked past her, out the window.

"Why are you always fighting against me?" Caroline whispered, her hand moving from her side up toward Klaus' face. She tried to touch it, but Klaus' hand was quicker, it caught her wrist, stopping it. And for a brief second the two of them just stared at each other; it was just like they were in the jousting field again, and Caroline caught that brief glimpse of sadness that crossed Klaus' face. It was like she was witnessing the same thing, only this time she saw _regret_. It was there, and then it wasn't; and just like that, Klaus released her hand, and she let it fall to her side. He then reached behind her, grabbing something.

Caroline turned her head, seeing Klaus pick up a white envelope with her name on it. He then extended it out to her.

"It's from your father," Klaus said, watching Caroline's hand engulf the letter. Caroline stared down at it, feeling the weight. She then looked up at Klaus, who was slowly walking toward the door; she then pressed the letter to her chest, feeling her heart beat against it.

"Thank you," Caroline said, her words stopping Klaus. It wasn't until now that she realized he was the one who had grabbed her and pulled her in close when she had been at her most vulnerable; when she thought that she was completely alone. He had seen her at her worst and yet here he was, caring for her, watching out for her, when he had no reason to.

"For what?" He asked, turning around.

For once, Caroline was at loss for words, she herself couldn't even fathom all she was thanking him for. Monster or not, there was a part of Klaus that Caroline connected with, and it was moments like these, where no words could be exchanged that she felt it the most.

Caroline had never been a woman of action. She was always too shy, and never made the leap unless she was guaranteed a safe landing. But now, as Caroline closed the space in between them, her hands reaching out to wrap around his neck, she had never felt more unsure of what was to come; the only difference was, she didn't care.

The moment her lips met his, she felt an immediate rush from her lips to her fingers, which were pulling Klaus in close. At first Caroline didn't notice his hesitation, her heart was beating so loud she could hardly focus on anything else.

Her lips were gentle, as they carefully dancing across his. He wanted so badly to show her what it really meant to be kissed, to show her that there was far more to this than butterfly kisses and sweet words. But he couldn't, and he would never be able to; so he pulled away abruptly, catching her off guard. Her eyes were wide when he looked down at them; confusion dancing across them as he grabbed her arms and peeled them from his neck. He then backed away, without looking her in the eye and ducked out the door; he couldn't bear watching her heart break.

_If only you knew. _He thought as he charged down the halls, hands clenched. He looked out the hall window at that moment, seeing the dark clouds, and smelling the hot rain. A storm was coming, and it was close.

**Like it? Again, sorry about the wait! I leave for college in two days so things are hectic right now! Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ah! It's been forever since I updated, but I've been busy with college stuff. But here it is finally. Enjoy. Your reviews are the best! So thanks for all the love, even when I haven't been writing! You're all awesome. **

Caroline's heart began to slow, it no longer pounded in her chest with excitement. She had never felt rejection before, and it was in this moment that it engulfed her. It hit her like a wave, tossing her heart around and then leaving it on the sand to dry out. She couldn't even organize her thoughts, they scrambled around in her brain; she tried to find her sanity, but it appeared to be lost.

Caroline turned around, so she wasn't facing the door Klaus had only went through moments before. She looked out the window recognizing the familiar dark clouds that hung over the ominous kingdom. Although now it appeared that rain was falling from them, and she saw streaks of lighting fill the sky. As the first sound of thunder boomed around the room, Caroline heard a soft knock on the bedroom door.

"Caroline," Bonnie's voice said. Caroline slowly turned around, so that she was facing Bonnie. "Are you ok?"

Bonnie's voice was soft and caring, a rarity; and she appeared to be worried. Caroline tried to compose herself, to try and burry the aching feeling that was rising in her chest, but it would not have it. It rose up and up, until the words 'I'm fine' that were supposed to come out of her mouth, came out more as a slur, accompanied by a sob.

Bonnie immediately made her way over to Caroline, wrapping her arms around her human friend.

"Wait," Caroline said, pulling away from Bonnie. She then turned to look back, glancing down at the floor in front of her. There lying where she left it, she saw the note from King Fell, her name dancing across it. Klaus had left it for her before he abruptly left, had he read it? Caroline walked over to it, and picked it up. It felt light yet heavy at the same time; what could king Fell have wanted to tell her in such a private manor?

"What is that?" Bonnie asked behind Caroline.

"It is a letter from my father," Caroline said, although her words came out more bitter than she expected.

Bonnie shifted her weight from foot to foot as she studied Caroline.

"Are you not going to open it?" Bonnie asked, watching as Caroline lowered her arm so that the letter dangled from her fingertips.

"I already know what it says," Caroline said, making her way over to the small fire that had been going all night. She knelt to the floor, grasping the letter in both of her hands.

"I can't-" Caroline began to say, another sob escaping her lips.

"Caroline what is going on?" Bonnie asked, kneeling next to her friend. "Please, tell me. That is why I am here, to advise you, to help you."

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that you are my friend?" Caroline said through tears. She looked at Bonnie, who turned away quickly. Caroline looked back at the fire, watching it glow brightly, thinking about how a horrible day had only gotten worse. She then lifted the letter, glancing at it briefly before throwing it into the fire. It immediately caught; the letter was engulfed in a matter of seconds.

Caroline signed as she watched the letter curl in on itself, knowing that she had to leave, there was nothing for her here, no one for her.

"I have to go Bonnie," Caroline said, fiddling with her hands.

"Go where?" Bonnie asked, as she watched Caroline begin to gather clothing.

"Home," Caroline said, as she frantically began walking around the room.

Bonnie froze in place, holding her hands close to her chest.

"Caroline," Bonnie said, moving forward so she was blocking Caroline's path. "You can't."

Caroline tried to push past Bonnie, but she gripped her arm so hard that she had no choice but to remain where she was.

"If this is about sir Niklaus…" Bonnie said, her voice trailing off.

"This is not about Klaus," Caroline snapped, her eyes locking with Bonnie's. "It's about my family."

"King Fell?" Bonnie asked, confused. "What does-"

"Not him," Caroline said, cutting Bonnie off.

Bonnie rose an eyebrow, releasing Caroline, who turned away. Caroline made her way toward the fireplace, feeling the heat against the fabric of her dress. There were so many secrets, some she knew and some she didn't. Could she trust Bonnie? Probably not, but she was the closest thing she had to a friend.

"If I tell you something," Caroline said, her voice suddenly dry as she realized the risk she was taking. "Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

Caroline turned back to Bonnie, who tilted her head to the side, her eyes full of curiosity.

"Of course," she said, her hands intertwining. "You can tell me anything."

Caroline opened her mouth, searching for the right words that could explain this mess that she had gotten herself into. But could she trust Bonnie? The witch had never given Caroline a reason to trust her, but she knew that there was no one else left in this kingdom that she could talk to, especially not him, so on impulse she spoke.

"I'm not-" Caroline fumbled over the words. "I'm not royalty."

The words came out in a rush, and Caroline wondered if she had even said them at all, but by the look on Bonnie's face, she knew they had been uttered from her lips.

"What?" Bonnie spat, her eyes growing large. Suddenly it seemed that Bonnie was panicked, and although Caroline expected shocked, it seemed that those few words had shifted some bigger plan that had been growing in Bonnie's head.

"My father, isn't king Fell," Caroline said in a low voice. "I'm not a princess, my family is from the poor side of my kingdom."

Bonnie remained silent, waiting for Caroline to finish.

"King Fell needed a daughter to send off to Mikael, so that our kingdoms could be at peace," Caroline said shaking her head. "But they didn't have one, so they picked me, and told me to pretend."

Bonnie was now shaking her head, as if none of this was computing in her head.

"Do you understand what I am saying?" Caroline said, her voice rising.

"I understand," Bonnie said, her voice more calm. "But if what you are saying is true…"

"Bonnie, what?" Caroline asked, reaching for Bonnie's hand. Bonnie pulled it away, as if Caroline had shocked her. Maybe she had been wrong to trust Bonnie, it seemed that Caroline's words had shook her more than she thought they would have.

"Then you must leave," Bonnie said, quickly standing up. Suddenly lightening danced across the sky, and a loud boom of thunder followed. "But not tonight, a storm is here. But tomorrow morning you must go home."

"I know that," Caroline said, standing up so that she could face Bonnie. "But I don't know how-"

"I will help you," Bonnie said, cutting Caroline off. It seemed now, that she had become a zombie. Her facial features were expressionless and her voice was monotone. "But not tonight." She repeated.

"Bonnie," Caroline whispered, drawing closer to her witchy friend. "Have I upset you with this information?"

Bonnie turned to look at Caroline, sadness was now in her eyes, it was small, but Caroline could see it.

"I am not the one you should be worried about Miss Caroline." Bonnie said, picking up a flameless candle. She walked over to the fireplace and lit it. She then turned to Caroline, her eyes full of darkness; so much darkness that it seemed as if she were possessed. She then made her way toward the door as the room began to darken, the ominous clouds hovered above the kingdom, giving it a gloomy appearance.

"We will continue with our plans tomorrow," Bonnie said, nodding slowly, gesturing that Caroline should head back to her room. "For now, just sleep."

As if it was that easy.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

A loud clap of thunder awakened Caroline; it shook her room, and her body from head to toe. She sat up straight in her bed, looking around her bedchamber; it must be getting close to evening because the dark clouds outside were getting darker. She had somehow managed to fall asleep through all of the chaos that was swarming her life. It took her a moment to remember what she had told Bonnie, and how the witch had responded. She had been cold and lifeless, but she had agreed to help Caroline escape the following day. Caroline wondered if she had been right to trust Bonnie, she knew she had to tell someone though. It would have eaten her up inside if she had kept this knowledge to herself for too much longer. What if Bonnie couldn't be trusted, and she told Esther or Mikael? Caroline would be dead before she even stepped a foot outside her bedroom.

As these thoughts ran through Caroline's head, she couldn't help but wonder about Klaus. He had been in her dreams, although now she couldn't remember what he had been doing; she had felt a sense of comfort though, even if she didn't completely trust him.

It took a moment, but then images of their kiss and then his departure entered her mind, reminding her that he hadn't wanted her, that she shouldn't think about him anymore. Forget; she tried to tell herself and she crawled out of her bed and peered out her window.

The storm was rapidly growing more violent, as tension grew; the leaves began to do a dance as the wind tossed them around. Caroline looked around the room, even if it was treacherous outside, that didn't mean she had to stay cooped up inside her room. Caroline made a quick movement toward her dresser where she slipped off the night gown she had been wearing for over 24 hours, and pulled a light slip around her, she then grabbed a light yellow morning gown Once she had fluffed her hair in the mirror she made her way toward her bedroom door. Easing it open, she peered out, hoping that no one was watching her.

Once she saw that the coast was clear she slipped out of her room into the cool hall; because of the storm, it made the palace seem darker than it should be. The walls seemed to crawl with dancing shadows from the trees outside that threatened to break free from their roots. A few windows were open, allowing the wind to escape into the rooms, blowing out candles and making a soft whistle sound. Caroline didn't know where she was headed, but she knew there was more to this palace than met the eye. She wondered why Bonnie had seemed so scared, and had told her that she should be worried, she wanted to know more, and staying in her bedroom wasn't going to fix anything. She had all night before her departure in the morning, and she was determined to figure out the mystery that surrounded this kingdom.

Suddenly Caroline heard a noise; it was a gurgle, although it sounded more human-like, as if someone were choking. Caroline continued down the hall slowly, as the noise began to get louder. As she moved forward she began to make out a shape in front of her through the darkness. It was a person, but they were hunched over, grasping the wall for support. Caroline stopped a few feet away, unsure of what to do.

"Hello?" Caroline finally asked, in her sweetest voice. The head of the person moved upward so that now their face was exposed. Caroline gasped as she saw the pale and frail face of Katarina staring back at her. The noise was coming from her mouth, although now it sounded more like a wheezing; suddenly a whisper escaped her lips.

Caroline couldn't make out what she was saying so she stepped closer, listening as Katarina repeated the phrase over and over again rapidly.

"I'm so…" Katarina said, her voice growing deeper. "_Hungry_."

"What?" Caroline said, shaking her head. "Katarina, are you-"

Caroline didn't have time to finish her sentence before Katarina fell to the floor. Caroline rushed forward, grabbing her by the arm, and trying to pull her up. Katarina may have not been the kindest to Caroline, or even acknowledged her half the time, but Caroline was civil, she wasn't going to leave Katarina to suffer.

"Katarina," Caroline said, as she struggled to hold her up. Eventually they were both on the ground, Katarina was now sitting up, facing Caroline, they were both on their knees staring at each other. "You look…"

"Hungry?" Katarina hissed, as her eyes grew wide.

"Lost," Caroline said, and this was true, Katarina had a look in her eye that Caroline had never seen before. She seemed distant as if she were in another time, as if she were just born in this world and had no idea how to function.

"On the contrary Caroline," Katarina whispered as the blond girl tried to hold her upright. "I know exactly where I am."

Caroline frowned, watching as a smile began to dance across Katarina's face, was this a trick? Caroline began to move backward from Katarina, but just as she did Katarina grabbed her arm.

"You are the one that is lost," She said, as Caroline struggled under her grip, she seemed stronger. "You have no idea the danger you have walked yourself into."

"What danger?" Caroline asked, as she stopped struggling briefly.

Katarina only smiled though, her perfect teeth glistening through the night. She then leaned forward, pulling Caroline in at the same time.

"Better you die than I," She whispered in Caroline's ear; then in what felt like a split second, a sharp pain shot through Caroline's neck, and a second later a hot sensation filled the right side of her neck. Caroline gasped as she saw blood trickle down onto her bright yellow dress, dissolving into the fabric. Caroline looked up at Katarina, who she saw not only had a smile on her face, but one of her hair pins in her hand; on it was her blood, dripping slowly down it, the cause of Caroline's wound.

Caroline tried to scream but Katarina's hand silenced her, it came down hard on her mouth, and her other hand grasped Caroline's shoulder. She then felt another pang in her neck as she now realized Katarina's teeth were digging into her skin. Suddenly Katarina stopped, an animal like sound come from her mouth as she screamed in pain. Caroline saw with horror, as she opened her mouth, a full set of fangs exposed, growing longer as they extended through her gums.

Caroline tried to back away but Katarina had a good hold on her, she looked around for anything to defend herself, but there was nothing. Suddenly Katarina's eyes grew dark, and a smile grew wider on her blood red lips as she prepared to attack again, although this time, as Caroline closed her eyes, waiting for the pain and her inevitable death. But she felt Kataina's grip on her loosen as she was flung back. Caroline opened her eyes, seeing Katarina a few feet away, hissing as she looked up at the cause of the disruption.

Klaus was standing above Caroline, but looking at Katarina with a neutral expression, although hidden under those features Caroline saw confusion. As soon as Katarina realized who it was, she was gone, so fast Caroline didn't even have time to blink.

It seemed like forever that Klaus stood there, watching the way Katarina had left, as Caroline tried to bring herself to stand. Caroline held her neck as she was finally brought to her feet, staring at Klaus with a bewildered expression. Klaus didn't seem to see her though, instead it appeared that his thoughts were elsewhere.

"Klaus," Caroline whispered, finally bringing Klaus out of his trance. He shook his head before turning to look at Caroline. A boom of thunder echoed throughout the halls as the two stared at each other. Klaus eyed Caroline from head to toe, twice, something he did often, and it made Caroline shiver with passion. His face was expressionless, and it was the first time that Caroline couldn't sense an underlying emotion. As if he was just there, barely existing.

"Come," He said, waving his hand for her to follow. He then turned to leave, expecting her to trail after him. His voice had been flat too; it was as if the entire palace was under some kind of spell. Caroline felt her legs wobble under her from fear, she could be dead now, a second more and Katarina would have killed her. Caroline swallowed back her fear though, knowing that she ventured out just for this reason, she wanted to know more. Although the fact that Katarina was now a vampire had Caroline's head buzzing with questions, one concerning Klaus. Had he turned her? Caroline suddenly felt jealousy rise in her as she imagined his answer as yes, even if she didn't know why. He had made it clear he didn't care for Katarina, but then again he also made it clear he didn't care for Caroline either.

Caroline followed Klaus down the dark hall, the night was close, it was dark enough where a candle was almost necessary to travel with. Then, suddenly, Klaus stopped in front of a room; he grasped the door handle and pushed it open. It wheezed with his push, and a whole new coolness swarmed Caroline as she followed him into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Why did you bring me here?" Caroline finally asked, as Klaus made his way around the room, lighting each candle. As he did so, the room began to grow bigger, exposing its continents. It looked like a drawing room; there was an oval shaped rug in the center of it, with table on top, and many chairs surrounding the table making a circle. It seemed old and out of use.

"So that no one can hear us," he mumbled, barely looking at her. Although Caroline was sure that anyone could see them if they were to pass by. Half of the room was made out of windows, and two double doors that led to the storm outside. "Here," he said, biting his hand and extending it out to Caroline. "It will heal you," he said, as Caroline bent down, sucking the small amount of blood, it took everything inside her not to throw it up.

"We have nothing to talk about," Caroline said after a moment, following his last remark. Although she knew her words were wrong. But she couldn't help but be bitter, he had hurt her, and even now looking at him it stung.

"We have everything to talk about," he snapped, turning to look at her. He was right and they both knew it. The tension in the room grew as Klaus lit the last candle, before turning to look at Caroline.

"What was that?" Caroline asked suddenly, biting her lip. "With Katarina…is she…?"

"A vampire?" Klaus said, his voice sounded as if it had more life to it. "Yes, but you already knew that."

"Did you turn her?" Caroline asked, she couldn't hide the bitterness in her voice.

Klaus studied her, his eyes narrowing.

"No," he said simply, as if it were the obvious answer. He seemed even tenser now, as if the thought of Katarina as a vampire had shaken some part of him.

"Then who?" Caroline asked, moving toward him.

"That's what I would like to find out," he said, turning his attention to the storm outside, which was now in full swing; rain poured from the heavens like it would never cease, and lighting lit up the sky, illuminating the whole room, showing off a glisten in Klaus' eye. It seemed that he was thinking about something deeply, and it drove Caroline crazy with rage and confusion.

"Klaus," Caroline said, her voice soft despite the fire that burned inside of her. "I know you don't care about me, but we have to work together, at least this once, you have to tell me what's going on."

Klaus' eyes were on Caroline's in a second as if she had just said something that had hurt him from the inside out. When he looked at her she saw the emotion, he no longer looked distant, he was present and a mixture of anger, hurt, and desperation filled his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," Caroline said, her voice soft again. Under his gaze at that moment she wanted to shrivel away, he had the same expression that had been on his face when she had kissed Kol.

"Like what?" Klaus said, his voice angry as he snapped at her.

"Like what I'm saying isn't true, like I'm the one at fault here." Caroline said, although it felt more like she was screaming at him, her emotions filling her body.

"You really think I do not care for you?" Klaus said, moving toward her his arm extended out. His eyes weren't full of love, they were full of hatred and bitterness, a look you would give your enemy.

Caroline breathed in, her breath shaky as she tried to form her next words.

"When I tried to kiss you…" Caroline said, that was all that came out, but that was all she needed to say.

"When I spared you in the forest, when I stopped you from running away into a certain death-"

"I was no-" Caroline began to say in defense of herself, but Klaus held up a hand.

"When I stripped you from my brothers drunken grasps," Klaus said, his voice rising as he grew closer to Caroline. "When I picked you up off the floor, brought you to my bed last night and wiped away your tears, was that not caring enough?"

Caroline didn't know what to say, she tried to speak, but no words would come out.

"Does only a mere kiss show my affection for you?" Klaus said, his voice was soft now as he was only an inch away from Caroline's face. "I did not do those deeds because I am an honorable man, Caroline."

Caroline felt her cheeks grow red, perhaps she had looked past all of that, and had only considered the lack of physical interaction as a sign of his lack of affection for her.

"But you pulled away-" Caroline began to say, trying to win the same fight she always felt like she was losing. He was shaking his head though, grasping her shoulders in between his hands.

"We are always under eyes Caroline," Klaus said, his voice was a whisper now, more tender. "And there are things you don't know, things I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Caroline asked, biting her lip. She wasn't going to make it easy for him to win her over. She had felt exposed when she tried to kiss him, and when he turned her down she felt anything but confident; she didn't want to believe he cared for her, because if anything, it would make leaving that much harder.

Klaus shook his head though, and she knew he wasn't going to tell her.

"If you care for me," Caroline said, taking a breath. "Then you will tell me."

Klaus didn't say anything though; he just stared at her, emotionless again. Caroline bit her lip in anger, lifting her arms and pushing his to the side. She then walked toward the two double doors, and grasped the handle, a second later she pushed the doors open, heading out into the dying storm.

There was still rain and wind, but the worst of the storm had passed, the dark clouds had moved towards the mountains. Caroline could see the moon poking its head through the clouds as she walked through the rain and away from Klaus. She couldn't wait until her departure tomorrow, to leave this kingdom and to save the people that really mattered to her.

Caroline felt him though, he was behind her, walking as steadily as she was. Once she made it to the base of the staircase she turned around, and there he was in front of her. Emotions danced through Caroline's heart, right and wrong, bad and good, what she wanted to feel versus what she really felt. Caroline had gotten so used to pretending that she hardly knew what was real anymore, but as Klaus brought his hand up to her face, his index finger brushing a raindrop from her cheek, she had never felt more real in her life.

"I care," he whispered, but it was so quick and so low, that Caroline wondered if he had said it at all; but she had no time to respond because his lips were on hers in a matter of seconds.

Caroline gasped as his lips briefly left hers, but that was only because he was now pushing her into the side of the staircase, under the green vines, away from eyes. As soon as her back was against the cold ivy she felt his hand grasp her neck and pull her toward him. His lips were like a wave crashing against her own, a refreshing one, that made her want more. She reached her hands up until they met his hair; she wound her fingers around the base of his neck and the back of his head as she deepened the kiss. She felt his tongue press against her lips, and she invited him in with eagerness, feeling his tongue dance with her own.

A voice broke through the night though, making the two of them pause and listen. It was one of the guards, but he didn't appear to be talking to them; the guard moved past them quickly without even glancing in their direction.

Caroline looked back at Klaus, who unwound one of his hands from her lower back and stepped away from her. She thought that he had changed his mind that he was just now realizing she wasn't worth it, worth the risk. But instead, he moved the hand that was on the ivy behind her, to her hand; he grasped it hard and leaned in close to her.

"Follow me," he said, pulling her after him. And she would, she always would.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked as they pushed through the brush, deeper into the forest. The trees were now blocking the rain, but Caroline was completely soaked; her silk yellow robe began to get too heavy, so she removed it, now only wearing her light white gown.

"You will see," he said, she could hear the smile in his voice, and she couldn't help but smile back. It seemed that they were running forever before Klaus finally stopped and looked up. It took Caroline a moment, but then she recognized where they were.

"Your tree house," Caroline whispered as Klaus helped her onto the ladder. She climbed up and up, until she reached the entrance; she pushed the wooden door open and then climbed in, smiling as she noticed it had stayed somewhat dry. A moment later Klaus was inside also, closing the door behind him. Caroline examined all of his drawings along the walls again; it seemed like a forever since he had brought her here, a far off memory.

Caroline turned around, back to Klaus who had removed his soaked shirt so that now only his bare chest was showing. Caroline swallowed, she found herself walking over to him hesitantly. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her as she ran her hands down his shoulders, then to the middle of his chest, and stopping at his beatless heart. She couldn't help but wonder what it was like to be living and dead at the same time; to only be half of something, not completely whole. Caroline had never really felt completely whole; she had always felt love in her life, from her family, but there was always something missing, a part of her that hadn't really felt alive, at least not until now.

"You know," Caroline said, licking her lips. "We are going to ruin your childhood." They both looked around at the tree house he had built as a child, and sighed.

Klaus smiled at this, as he grabbed Caroline's hand that had been resting on his heart.

"And I'm stealing your virtue," he whispered, bringing her close so that her lips were inches from his. "Now we are even."

His lips then engulfed hers, as he grabbed her legs and brought them up so that they wrapped around his waist. He then lowered her to the floor, pushing books and branches out of the way. Caroline felt him trail kisses down her neck, then to her chest; she didn't know when it happened but suddenly her corset was undone, and her gown tossed to the side. Caroline groaned as Klaus kissed her stomach, and then trailed his lips back up to hers. Perhaps he was taking something good from her, a part she would never get back, but in that moment, she had never felt more confident, more alive. And at some point that night the rain stopped, the storm ceased, and all was quiet.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**

**Follow me on tumblr: ninasbun is my URL. **

**P.S Sorry if it was rough, it's been a longgg night. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy! R&R**

Caroline awoke to the sound of dripping.

It appeared to be coming from above her, because she could feel the easy tapping of raindrops on her left forearm. They ticked her as they branched off from the puddle that had formed, and trailed down her skin, as Klaus' kisses had done the night before. And as each new raindrop fell, a memory from last night flooded her mind.

Drip.

The way his fingers undid her corset, like he was opening up a present; eager yet careful at the same time, as if he didn't want to damage its continents.

Drip.

His lips against her neck; altering between kisses and bites, although not hard enough to break skin.

Drip.

The way he removed her crossed arms from her chest, as he pressed open-mouthed kisses against her breasts, making her shiver and sigh.

Drip.

The way her hands felt against his warm back as he drew closer to her, pressing against her, enclosing her in his body.

Despite the pain that had coursed through her body in the beginning, she realized she had never felt such an intense amount of pleasure. It surrounded her body, making her shiver and cry out. Although Klaus soon silenced her with a kiss, afraid of drawing too much attention, to which she rolled over on top of him in a fit of giggles and smiles.

Suddenly the rhythmic dripping stopped, pulling Caroline back to reality. She began to open her eyes slowly, suddenly feeling the tree house wheeze under another's weight. The first thing she saw was scratch marks, faint ones, trailing down the base wood of the tree house.

Caroline frowned; had she done that? She then turned over pulling her white slip, which had been draped over her like a blanket, with her. She immediately saw Klaus, who was bent down pulling open a familiar drawer. It made a loud bang as it finally released, and Klaus gently reached in and pulled out the old, medium sized box, that he had shown Caroline the first time he brought her here.

She then watched him ease the key that hung around his neck, off. She had remembered it from last night; its light thumping against her heart, cold and hard.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked, her voice soft. He looked up at her, and she saw a trace of innocence in his glance as if he were once again a little boy playing in his tree house.

Klaus only smiled as he turned the key in the keyhole, and opened up the rusted box. Caroline watched him rummage around in it as she pulled the slip over her body and around her curves; she then crawled her way over to wear he was sitting.

It only took him a second to find what he was looking for, and as he pulled it out, Caroline immediately recognized it.

"The map," Caroline said, peering down at it.

"The map," Klaus confirmed, flattening it so that they could both look down at it. She remembered the story behind it; Klaus had made it when he was younger, it marked all the places where guards stood watch around the kingdom, so he could bypass them and escape into town. Caroline furrowed her eyebrows though; curious as to why he was bringing it out now.

"For you," Klaus said, handing it to her. Caroline looked up at him immediately, and he read the confusion on her face. "You said you wanted to get home, well, this is how your going to have to do it if you don't want to get caught."

Caroline looked back down at the parchment, and slowly took it from his grasps; her eyes scanned the small red dots that scattered throughout the paper. There were so _many_.

Caroline couldn't help but feel a small pang in her chest; a part of her had hoped he would go with her, but she knew it was silly to think that. Just because of last night didn't mean they were together; it didn't mean they could_ be _together.

Klaus must have read her face, because he quickly responded with, "I can't go with you, I'm sorry."

Caroline nodded her head as she rolled up the map, remembering that Bonnie was to meet her anyways. She wanted to say something about last night, anything that would show how wonderful it had been, but the words wouldn't form; and she knew a part of her was _afraid_ of how he would respond.

"You're going to want to head out soon," he said, looking her in the eye. "Most of the guards are settled in by now and won't be changing for another two hours."

Caroline nodded slowly, showing she understood. She then watched Klaus close the lid on the box, but before he did, she caught a glimpse of the dead Alistar.

"Who was it?" Caroline asked, cocking her head to the side and staring down at the box. "The Alistar."

Klaus looked away from her and up at the ceiling of the tree house, as if he were thinking about something hard.

"My brother," he said, lifting the box quickly and shoving it back into the small drawer.

Caroline felt her mouth form an O, as she processed his words.

"I'm so sorry," she said, reaching her hand out to touch his own. He moved his hand away though, as he moved to stand.

"I do not deserve your condolences," Klaus said, fixing his shirt, barely looking at her. "Considering I was the one that killed him."

Caroline felt her entire body go limp; the Alistar had been warning him that it was _he_ who was to be the murderer of his loved one?

"Klaus," Caroline said, standing now. Klaus was turned away from her though, heading toward the door. "Stop," Caroline said as she reached out and grabbed his arm, turning him around; he didn't fight her.

She was close to him again, one hand on her arm and the other reaching up to touch his face.

"Why are you doing this?" Klaus asked, his hand grasping hers and removing it from his face.

"Because I know you're doing your best to push me away," Caroline whispered, as she shook her head.

Klaus seemed to consider this for a moment, and she watched his facial expression change. He no longer looked at her with pity, instead his features softened, into what looked like adoration.

"Last night," he whispered, as if it were a secret for just the two of them. "Was lovely."

Through Klaus words and his gentle exterior, Caroline could still feel a 'but' in his tone, which made her legs want to buckle.

"There's something you're not telling me," Caroline said, her tone even.

Klaus shook his head, and smiled at her sadly.

"You can't come back Caroline," Klaus said, his hand reaching up and touching her face; the first kind gesture he had given her all morning, although his words cut through her like a knife. "Once you leave, you can't come back."

"What?" Caroline asked, shaking her head back and forth. "But I have to, your mother sai-"

"I don't care what my mother said, or what anyone in this entire kingdom tells you," Klaus said, his words sharp and demanding. "_I'm_ telling you not to come back."

Caroline inhaled sharply, her mind racing; confusion filling her thoughts.

"If this is about Katarina," Caroline said, her voice becoming less even, and she mentally cursed herself for sounding desperate. "You don't have to worr-"

"This is not about Katarina," Klaus said quickly, frowning.

Caroline mimicked his frown and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Then why?" Caroline asked, but Klaus turned away from her, opening up the half broken door as he began his decent to the earth floor. "Klaus!" Caroline called after him.

She followed him down the ladder, almost tripping on the way down, and as soon as her foot touched the ground she turned to see Klaus, already ten feet ahead of her. Frustration boiled inside of her, as she attempted to catch up with him.

Caroline suddenly stopped; she could feel her skin getting hot as her next words flew from her mouth.

"Is that all I'm ever going to get from you?" Caroline yelled to him. She watched him stop, as he slowly turned to her, his eyes warning her to keep quiet. "One step forward only to be followed by another step back?"

Klaus didn't say anything, although his eyes looked at her with pity; Caroline couldn't help but feel used. She watched Klaus move towards her, slowly and then quick, closing the gap in between them. His lips crushed against hers so forcefully, Caroline thought she might fall over, but one of his hands held the small of her back, keeping her upright. But before she could respond, he released her.

Caroline wanted to slap him, to make him feel how she felt; hurt. But he was too quick.

"Leave," Was all he said, before disappearing into the forest.

"I've been looking for you all morning," Bonnie hissed, yanking Caroline behind a tree.

Caroline had just been about to walk into the clearing that led to the castle when Bonnie had grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the shrubbery.

"I was," Caroline mumbled, looking out the way Klaus had left an hour before. "Busy."

"I have something for you," Bonnie said, her eyes displaying eagerness. She rummaged through her small bag she had around her shoulder.

"I wasn't sure you were going to help me," Caroline said suddenly, to which Bonnie raised her head in response.

"You're my friend," Bonnie said so low that Caroline had to strain to hear her words. It was the first time Bonnie had said something remotely friendly to Caroline, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you," Caroline said, touching Bonnie's shoulder.

"Here," Bonnie said in response, pulling out a burnt piece of paper from her bag. "I was curious, and I had a feeling that the letter was more important than you lead on. I was only able to recreate the first couple lines."

Caroline looked at the handwriting on the paper, that had somehow been salvaged from a fire, and she immediately recognized it; it was her sisters. Caroline flipped the paper over, staring at her name written in a very definitive cursive that she knew could only be written by May. But if that was the case, why did Stark suggest it had been from King Fell?

"My sister," Caroline said, shaking her head. "This was the letter I burnt in the fire."

"I was able to piece it back together with magic," Bonnie said, licking her lips. "It took a while, and I was only able to save a few sentences, but I think it's enough."

"What do you mean?' Caroline asked as she began to read the letter.

"Your family is fine Caroline," Bonnie said with a sigh. "It's not them you should be worried about."

_My dear Caroline, _

_I must say the palace is wonderful, and you cannot imagine how thankful we are to you for helping provide this kind of life for us. King Fell has been more than generous, and accommodating to us. Although yesterday I couldn't help but overhear his conversation with the Queen, they discussed you; and they fear that you may be in some kind of danger. I am writing to you to make sure that you are well; mom and dad are worried for you and I-_

That was all Caroline could read though, the rest was covered in black flaky ash. She cursed herself for throwing away the letter. It appeared that her family was well, that it was _them_ that were worried for _her_ safety. Caroline wondered if that was why Klaus had told her to never return.

Caroline crushed the paper in her hands, feeling it turn to ash. She then opened her hands, palms up, and watch pieces of the letter fly away into the morning air.

"I was wrong," Caroline said, her voice sounding distant. She then turned to Bonnie, her eyes wide with fear.

"Caroline," Bonnie said, touching her friends arm. "I didn't want to help you leave to save your family, I wanted to get you out because I knew you were the one in danger."

Caroline shook her head; she couldn't believe the kind of day this had turned out to be. She felt as if she couldn't even trust her own thoughts.

"When you told me that you weren't a Fell…" Bonnie whispered quietly.

"You didn't tell them did you?" Caroline asked in a panic, but Bonnie shook her head, no.

"I'm so sorry-" Bonnie began to say, but then there was a crack of a twig behind Caroline. They both turned around quickly; Caroline could feel her heart racing in her chest.

"Well well," Kol said, as he emerged from the brush. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

His comment was directed at Caroline, but his eyes shot in between the two girls.

"What are you two doing out here in the forest?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just going for a walk," Bonnie said, with a coy smile.

"I would believe you better if I didn't know what a terrible liar you are Bonnie Bennett," he said, his eyes narrowing. He wasn't looking at Bonnie lovingly, like Caroline had seen him do many times before, perhaps it was because he knew he was being watched.

"Kol," Bonnie said, shaking her head. "Nothing-"

Kol cut her off though, his eyes darting between the two girls.

"Mother wants to see you," He said, his comment directed at Caroline. "Immediately."

The way he said it, Caroline knew she was in trouble. She also knew Klaus was right, she should have left when she had the chance; because it wasn't her family in danger, it was her. Had they somehow found out she wasn't really a princess? Or was it something bigger than that? Something darker.

**Thank you all for putting up with my horrible, horrible updating! I know this chapter was short, but I'm on Christmas break now, which means for the next month or so: EXPECT UPDATES. Thanks to those of you still reading! Let me know what you think. **

**P.S All will be explained soon. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter was hell to write, but Kathryn a.k.a sweettempation92 read it over for me to make sure I wasn't going completely insane. Enjoy! R&R**

"Kol," Bonnie said, her voice even, as always. "Where are you taking us?"

"I already told you darling," Kol said, walking steadily in front of the two girls. "Mother wishes to speak with Caroline, that is all."

He turned to look back at them, and in that brief moment Caroline saw a look exchanged between both Bonnie and Kol; it was silent but painfully revealing. This wasn't going to just be any visit with Esther; there was something wrong. Caroline turned to look behind her; they had already entered the palace, and even if she did manage to run without Kol noticing, she still had the guards to deal with.

She touched her stomach, where she had hidden the map underneath her slip. All she had to do was get to the forest, and the rest would be easy.

"Here we are," Kol said as came up to a familiar door. Caroline took one look at it, and her mind buzzed with recognition; she had seen it before. It was right there in her memory, the familiar hinges, it's old exterior, but she couldn't place a where or how to it.

"Kol," Bonnie warned, as he reached toward the handle.

"You're free to stay up here," Kol hissed, his face inches from Bonnie's. Caroline had never seen the witch more terrified in her life; one look at the door seemed to send shivers down Bonnie's spine.

Kol opened it with one easy pull, and motioned with his free hand for Caroline to go first.

"Still don't recognize it?" Kol asked, as Caroline hesitantly stepped one foot into the doorway. But as soon as Kol said those words, and Caroline spotted the spiral staircase; it all came flooding back.

It was where Kol had taken Caroline to on her first night at the palace. The dungeon. She remembered how frightened she had been when he had brought the poor blond girl out from the cell, she had seemed so weak and innocent as he began to feed on her. And Caroline had_ ran_. Instead of fighting she had chosen the easy way out; there was no way that girl was still alive. But maybe Caroline could make up for the cowardly mistake she had made; if she survived this, she could come back for all of them.

Caroline didn't reply to Kol as she straightened her back and began her descend down the long flight of stairs. As they drew downward, Caroline noticed that there was only one pair of footsteps following after her; and as she turned around, she saw that Bonnie was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Bonnie?" Caroline asked, confused.

"She stayed behind," Kol said, with a wicked grin on his lips.

Caroline's shoulders fell. Bonnie had left her completely alone. Caroline tried not to show her disappointment as she turned away from Kol, and tried to focus on the tunnel ahead of her.

As they drew closer to the room, Caroline braced herself for whatever was awaiting there for her. Perhaps Esther wasn't waiting for her at all, perhaps Kol had finally brought her down here to do what him and Klaus had planned to do the first time they attacked her carriage, but Caroline wasn't going down without a fight.

Although, where she had expected darkness, there was suddenly light all around her. It filled the room that had once been in completely black; the room that had carried the poor trespassers. There were candles in every which direction, on the floor and on the wall; Caroline stared in awe.

"I see you tried to make an escape, again." Esther said her voice low as she emerged from one of the cells. "And through the forest no less; foolish girl, do you not know that forest is crawling with guards?"

Caroline opened her mouth; curious as to how Esther had known of her whereabouts, was someone spying on her? Had they seen her with Klaus?

"A few nights ago I had some of my witches take your blood," Esther said, reading Caroline's confusion. " So that I could track you in case you decided to try and run again."

Suddenly Caroline remembered the morning she had awoken with no memory of the entire day that had passed while she was asleep; that must have been when Esther took her blood.

"I wasn't running," Caroline whispered; it wasn't a complete lie.

Esther merely smiled at Caroline's remark, as she walked farther into the bright room. She was dressed in bright colors, and Caroline saw that flowers hung from her hair, giving her a glow.

"Never mind that," Esther said, bring a hand up and swatting it, as if she were getting rid of a fly. "You are here now, and in one piece."

Esther's eyes shot to Kol, who gave her a wide grin.

Caroline ignored the two as she scanned the rest of the room, her eyes falling on the array of candles that scattered the room. Although with the room even more illuminated than before, she saw that there were no longer any prisoners in the cells; they were completely empty. Not only that, but Caroline realized that there was a trail of salt lined on the ground; it strung along the perimeter of the room, coming into a full circle.

"What is all this?" Caroline asked, looking back at Esther, who was still looking at Kol.

"Kol," Esther said, ignoring Caroline as she gestured to the center of the circle, where a table sat with a book lying open on it. Caroline could hear Kol walking behind her, and suddenly she felt him grab her arm and throw her through the salt barrier and into the circle. He remained on the outside of it though, his eyes watching her closely as Esther walked toward Caroline.

"My son can't get in because the salt barrier protects against vampire's," Esther said, reading the confusion on Caroline's face. "Just a precaution."

Did she think Caroline turned into a vampire? Why would she think that? Was she testing her? Caroline's head buzzed with questions, as Esther made her way over to the table, picking up what looked to be a knife.

"I don't understand," Caroline said, looking back at Kol, who was still smiling.

Caroline turned back to Esther who was now making her way over to Caroline, a delicate smile on her face.

"I know," Esther said, her hand reaching up to Caroline's face. Caroline flinched away, as if Esther's touch had burned her. "I was hoping for all of this to be much less messier."

"Unfortunately," Kol said catching Caroline's attention. "Katarina seemed to have ruined our plan."

Caroline shook her head; the image of Katarina's thirty stare and vicious fangs filled her mind.

"Because she's a vampire?" Caroline asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Esther merely nodded, a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

"Who turned her?" Caroline asked, this question had been eating her up all evening.

"That's what we're trying to find out," Kol said, rolling his eyes. "I still believe it to be Niklaus."

"Enough," Esther hissed, shooting Kol a look. Although Caroline knew this not to be true, she still kept her mouth shut.

"We were planning on killing you all quietly," Esther continued, her lips pressing together. "To make it look like an accident. But we needed you all _human_; Katarina has ruined that now. We are under a time crunch; we can't take the risk of you follow in her footsteps. We will have to think of another way to overtake the Petrova kingdom, although that will soon be none of your concern."

Through all that there was one word that tugged at Caroline.

"What do you mean_ all_?" Caroline asked, her teeth grinding together as her heart pounded violently against her chest.

Esther then started to laugh, her eyes cutting to one of the cells as she began to motion for someone to emerge from it. Caroline saw an older black woman appear as she carried something in her hands, it looked like herbs. Then Caroline saw something else, behind the woman, a face. But it wasn't just any face.

"Emma," Caroline whispered, bringing a hand up to her gaping mouth. The poor girl's body was lying on a table, her eyes closed and pale lips no longer colored with life. "What did you do to her!"

"We killed Tyler early this morning," Esther said, looking to the ground. "Poor boy must have sensed something because he tried to make a run for it." She clicked her tongue at this. "Those pesky wolf senses."

Caroline tried to make a run for Emma, but Kol blocked her path, his eyes warning her.

"What is the matter with you?" Caroline yelled back at Esther. "What do you gain by killing us?"

Caroline turned to Esther, her eyes narrowing. She didn't understand what Emma had to do with any of this, what _any_ of them have to do with this.

"Power," Esther said, as the witch behind her began to organize the herbs around the dancing flames. "The only thing that will keep us alive."

Esther must have seen the confusion in Caroline's stare because her next words seemed to unravel everything.

"You weren't brought here to construct peace, Caroline," Esther said, gripping Caroline's arm harder. "You were brought here as a _sacrifice_."

Sacrifice? The word seemed to cut deep into Caroline, making her shiver from her toes to the tip of her head. She had always sensed there was something off about this kingdom. That there was something strange in the way the Mikaelson's, the most deadly and unforgiving rulers, suddenly wanted peace. But Caroline realized then that they didn't want peace, they wanted something destructive.

"King Fell knew-" Caroline said, her words bitter as she pictured the old king sitting upon his thrown laughing as Caroline was sent for slaughter.

"Your father didn't know your death was scheduled, neither did the rest of the royal families." Esther said, as if it were so simple.

"I don't know how you expect to take over our kingdoms by _murdering_ us," Caroline said, emphasizing the word murdering.

"Think of it more as an honorable sacrifice, Caroline." Esther said, a pleasant smile on her face, which made Caroline want to slap her. "Because you are doing exactly what you were sent here to do in the first place. Bind our families to create peace and harmony; but perhaps not in the way you hoped."

Caroline took a breath, trying to steady her pounding heart.

"One of my sons died due to the careless actions of the Lockwood kingdom, a death I do not take lightly. It is time this nation had some order." Esther said, turning away.

It was obvious that Esther wanted _one_ kingdom; _one_ nation. There was no changing her mind, Emma and Tyler were already dead, and Katarina was now off somewhere as a vampire. This left just Caroline.

"You keep saying the royal families are to fall," Caroline said, trying to keep her voice calm. "But we are all merely one heir, our families are spread all over our kingdom. Killing one won't kill all."

"That is where you're wrong, Caroline." Esther said, her lips turning up into a smile, as if she knew something Caroline didn't.

"It's the royal blood," Esther hissed, her eyes dancing with excitement. "It's what binds us, but it is also what breaks us."

Caroline shook her head, listening as each piece of the puzzle began to intertwine, fitting in perfectly next to each other.

"Your blood is tied to your family, and by binding your blood to _my_ family, it unites the two." Esther said, her hand tracing the side of the blade. "Due to this spell Eliza has created especially for this purpose, we will sever your royal line, with the help of my families blood. So when you die, so will the rest of the royal family."

Caroline felt disgusted; it boiled inside of her, begging to be released. How many people had known about this? Bonnie? Stark? _Klaus_?

Caroline looked back at where Emma lay; she looked so peaceful, but Caroline knew her death was anything but. Only a few short hours before, she was alive and well; perhaps Esther was even telling her the same story she was telling Caroline now, as if she were proud to have thought it up.

"The Gilberts…" Caroline stated to say, but her voice got caught in her throat.

"Are all dead, yes." Esther said, moving in closer to Caroline.

"I suppose we could have done it the old fashioned way; to invade and slaughter," Esther said, her face inches from Caroline's, who had her head turned away as she looked out into nothing. "But why work so hard when all you need is one drop of royal blood and some magic?"

Caroline then felt something jab into her hand, she screamed and winced in pain as she saw now that Esther knife was digging deep into her palm; thick blood pooling around the knife. She had been so distracted; she hadn't even seen it coming at her.

Esther then grabbed Caroline's arm and dragged her over to Kol, who had already created a gash in his left palm. Esther then lifted Caroline's hand, and matched it up with Kol's. She was merging their blood, something that was only done in royal marriages. So that was why they had desired to wait until they were _all_ married, they wanted to look like the cool collected family they pretended to be. When in reality, the last thing they wanted was marriage, harmony happiness. Because it would all eventually lead to the royals death. And not just Emma's, Tyler's, or even Katarina's demise, but all of the royal families would go down with them.

Caroline tried to pull away, but she knew it was no use. She was going up against a vampire and a witch, she was only human; she would never make it out alive.

Esther sighed happily once she pulled Caroline hand away from Kol's, seeing that they were now blood bound.

"My kingdom will not fall under your rule," Caroline said, her heart pounding so hard in her chest she could barely hear Esther's next words.

"Every kingdom needs a leader Caroline, other wise there would be chaos." Esther said, binding Caroline's hand with a piece of cloth to keep the blood in place. "They don't have to love us, as long as they fear us enough to obey."

Then it donned on Caroline, the truth. She had been lying this whole time, taking on a new persona that it was only now that she realized she couldn't die. She wasn't _really_ a Fell. The spell only worked on royal blood.

Caroline tried not to imagine what they would do to her when they found this out, so instead she focused on the flames that surrounded her, taking in their energy; hoping they would give her strength.

She heard footsteps behind her, and saw Kol out of the corner of her eye become defensive.

"What the hell," Caroline heard a familiar voice say. She turned around to see both Bonnie and Klaus standing at the mouth of the exit. So Bonnie hadn't abandoned her, she had gone to get Klaus.

"Do not look so surprised Niklaus," Esther said, as she grasped Caroline by the arm and brought her over to the table. Caroline was now facing Klaus, his eyes falling momentarily on her before shooting to his mother. "You knew this would come eventually."

Caroline opened her mouth, feeling the weight of despair fall on her. How foolish she had been in thinking Klaus hadn't been a part of this, that he would keep her safe. Caroline then looked at Bonnie, and knew that she must have also known as well. This whole time, they had been playing her; making her believe she could trust them. Caroline watched as Klaus tried to step over the barrier, but it appeared to have shocked him because he immediately flinched back.

"You knew," Caroline said, it wasn't a question. Klaus looked up at Caroline, his eyes holding hers for the first time. She wondered if he could see how hurt she was; a part of her didn't want him to, so she hardened her look, pushing down tears.

"I told you to leave," Klaus said, anger bright in his eyes. He was frustrated with her; that was enough to see. Either because she hadn't ran, or because he couldn't save her, either way it burned in his eyes.

"Enough," Esther said, as she flipped a page in the spell book, her index finger pointing to a sentence in Latin. She then grasped Caroline's arm, pulling her back.

Caroline knew that she was going to live, that the spell wouldn't harm her because she wasn't royalty; but Klaus didn't.

He knew there was no use in negotiating with his mother; this plan had been set in stone for years. His eyes quickly darted around the room, looking for anything that might disturb the spell, but he found nothing.

"Do something," Klaus hissed at Bonnie, who was looking at Caroline, her eyes full of regret.

"Don't you dare!" Eliza shouted, giving Bonnie a hard stare.

Suddenly the flames of the lit candles rose high; the fire hissed in response to Esther's and Eliza's words that quickly filled the air. Caroline looked around, she saw Kol leaning on one of the cells, a smug look on his face. She then looked at Klaus; she had never seen him so angry, he was yelling something over the fire but Caroline couldn't hear.

Then it all stopped, the chanting and the roaring ceased. The flames were now at a manageable size, and everyone had their eyes turned to Caroline, who was staring at the ground.

Caroline slowly lifted her head, first looking at Klaus, who looked as if he had seen a ghost, and then at Esther, who stared at Caroline in disbelief.

"You are supposed to be dead," Esther whispered under her breath, drawing closer to Caroline. "It worked on Emma and Tyler, why didn't it work on you?"

Esther seemed utterly distraught by her failure; she began to flip through the pages of the spell book, looking for her mistake. Caroline knew that if there was ever a time to run, it was now. Caroline looked at the candles around her; she could feel their warmth on her skin. They were there to help her see a way out, to help her fight.

"There was no mistake," Caroline said, and on one quick motion she grabbed one of the candles sitting on the table, and feeling its weight in her hand, she smashed it against Esther's chest. In a matter of seconds Esther was engulfed in flames, they licked the sides of her dress as Caroline made a break for the outside of the circle. Esther's scream erupted throughout the large room; it was so loud Caroline had to cover her ears. She didn't know which way she was running because her head was down, but she knew she had to run straight and fast.

Once she saw she had crossed the salt barrier, she felt someone's hands on her; she closed her eyes tight, hoping she had run to the right person. It had all happened so fast, but the next time she opened her eyes, all she saw was the blinding light of the sun.

**Hope you liked it, I promise lots of klaroline next chapter. This chapter was necessary to explain most of the questions you all have. Hope they were somewhat answered! I should have the next chapter up either tonight or tomorrow. **** Thanks, let me know what you think, your reviews help! **

**Follow me on tumblr for updates on this fic: ninasbun . tumblr . com**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Just a quick update because I promised you one! It would have been longer, but I was super busy today. So here is just a taste! **

**P.S THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! THEY ARE THE SWEETEST THING EVER. THEY ALL MAKE ME SMILE. SO THANKS AGAIN! Enjoy. **

Caroline pushed through the thick brush, her dress getting caught on the branches that surrounded her. She could feel her cheeks growing redder as her rage grew.

"Caroline," Klaus said, his voice low, trailing behind her.

"No," Caroline said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Would you let me explain?" Klaus said; Caroline didn't even bother turning around.

"Explain what?" Caroline said, still marching. "That this _entire_ time you knew I was going to die, yet never uttered a word about it?"

Suddenly Klaus was in front of Caroline, one hand touching her arm; she flinched back, as her eyes looking up into his own.

"I trusted _you_!" Caroline said, licking her lips. They were feet a part, and by the look in Klaus' eyes he wasn't going to let her go any time soon.

"Why do you think I told you to leave?" Klaus said calmly.

Caroline rolled her eyes, remembering how urgent Klaus had been about her departing.

"And when did you decide that I was worth saving!?" Caroline yelled, her words ringing in her ear. "After I helped you in the forest that night you turned into a wolf? After we _slept_ together?"

"When you first tried to run away," Klaus whispered, touching his index and thumb together. "There was something about you that I saw in myself."

"And what was that?" Caroline asked, her voice still angry.

"That you desired something more than this life," Klaus said, his words soft.

Caroline watched him for a moment, thinking back to the first time she had attempted to escape; how scared she had been, and desperate to get out. She shook off his comment, changing the subject.

"You could have told me what Esther was planning," Caroline said, her hands coming up to her face, trying to cool the fire that burned inside.

"Now if I did that," Klaus said, as if he had thought this through before. "Then you would have tried to save Emma or even Tyler."

"Of course I would have!" Caroline said, her eyes holding Klaus'. "No one deserves to die for another's selfish gain."

Klaus looked as if he were about to say something more, but then his eyes changed; he appeared to be looking beyond her, for a moment, as if he were thinking about something hard, but then his eyes darted back down to Caroline's.

"How _did_ you survive?" Klaus asked, his brows furrowing.

Caroline suddenly felt her body go numb, she had been so caught up in his betrayal, that she had hardly considered her own. She knew she had to tell him the truth, she would be a hypocrite if she didn't; she would also be selfish.

"Caroline," Klaus said, warning her. He then took a step toward her, and she mimicked his by taking a step back. "How did you survive?"

Caroline didn't know where to begin, she tried to open her mouth, to make the words she had been practicing over and over, come out; but they refused. She wasn't sure how long they had stood there in silence, her eyes trying to explain what her words couldn't, then, it seemed that Klaus finally understood.

"You are not a Fell," he said, his voice limp. There was no question in his voice, because that was the only reasonable explanation. Caroline just shook her head, allowing her tears to finally fall, although she felt more relieved than anything.

"I was protecting my kingdom…my family." Caroline said, her head shaking back and forth, as she sniffled. She had known this day would come eventually, but she never knew it would be this hard.

"As was I," Klaus whispered, his eyes no longer on Caroline. They were looking out at the palace, or some place far off.

"I'm sorry-" Caroline began to say, but Klaus cut her off.

"And to think," Klaus said, looking down at the earth floor. "I almost chose you over my family. That I was _almost_ as foolish as Finn."

Caroline frowned, as she shook her head.

"Tell me then, is your name really Caroline? Or was that also made up along with your status?" Klaus said, his voice sharp. If one were to merely glance at his eyes, they would see anger, but Caroline always saw deeper, she could easily catch that swift emotion that dashed across his face; hurt.

"How dare you," Caroline said, her hair ruffled by the warm wind around her. "Are you so afraid by someone who is different than you are?"

"I am afraid of _nothing_," Klaus growled, as he drew closer to Caroline. A few hours ago he was looking down at her lovingly, although he now showed no trace of being that man.

Klaus turned away from Caroline, looking deep into the forest; for a moment Caroline was afraid of what he would do with her.

"It seems that I have fallen for a woman that does not exist," Klaus laughed, still turned away. "One created through a scandalous, patched up, arrangement."

Caroline walked over to him, no longer afraid; she grabbed onto his arm, fully expecting him to flinch away, but he didn't.

"I'm still _me_," Caroline said, looking up at his pale face. He still refused to look at her; instead he focused his eyes on the lines of a tree trunk in front of him. "The girl you brought to the tree house, kissed, and danced with, was _me_."

Klaus didn't say anything for some time, and it ate Caroline up; her hand remained on his arm, holding it tight, never wanting to let go. They had both betrayed each other, each doing what they thought was right for the people they loved. Love can make someone so blind.

"Leave," Klaus said, suddenly. It rung in Caroline's hears like a painfully loud echo, shaking her core.

"No," Caroline said, although her voice didn't sound strong. She knew that she should, considering she wasn't safe here anymore, but she felt as if he wanted her to leave for an entirely different reason.

"Leave," Klaus said again, but this time he turned to her, his eyes burrowing into hers; his next words a whisper, as if it pained him to say them. "Before I have to _kill_ you myself."

His words stung Caroline so much that she released his arm, and took a step back. Klaus held her eyes for a moment, and then he looked down at her corset, where he knew the map was hidden. He then turned, the sun illuminating his body as he walked back the way they had come. Caroline could see clouds closing in on the kingdom, making the air thicker and heavier. She watched him walk back toward the palace until he was as small as an ant, and then gone.

**What do yah think? **

**Follow me on tumblr for updates, my URL is: ninasbun **


	14. Chapter 14

**All your reviews are brilliant, and truly inspire and encourage me to write. Thank you guys! Here is another chapter: **

Klaus sat on the edge of the rock, looking out at the lake. He had come here many times as a young boy; it was one of the only places that reminded him of a simpler time. Where the only war, was between him and his brothers, and the only time he had to kill, was when his family needed to eat. They were the first family to settle in this land, and his mother was determined to make them the last.

Klaus watched the setting sun's light dance across the lake, it reflected off of the water, onto his face. The brightness reminded him of Caroline, who he had tried again and again to push out of his mind. Although she always seemed to crawl back in, and it frustrated him to the point that he now took up a rock and thrust it toward the water. It skipped across the lake forty-seven times, before hitting the shore on the other side and flying off into the forest.

He had always been a clever man; constantly one step ahead of everyone. But her deceit was something he had not seen coming. Perhaps he had been blinded by the soft look in her eyes, or in the way her blond curls fell around her face, giving her a glow; as if she were an angel. He had known she was different than other princesses, there was always a wild look in her eye; but he had misinterpreted it for a longing to be someone else than who she was born to be. When in reality, she was just a peasant; born into a peasant life, before forced into gorgeous dresses and taught manners, and all the meanwhile taking on a new persona.

She could have been anyone she wanted to be with the life that she was offered, but instead she chose to serve someone other than herself. Those were the weak people, the ones that always seem to choose the easy way out.

Still though, he remembered how eager she had been to escape, to be set free from the palace walls that surrounded her; like he once had been. Like Finn had been, but he had found a way out. Although Klaus knew what his brother leaving had done to his family, to his kingdom. It had given his family weakness, and dishonor; something he was sure not to repeat.

"Evening brother," A voice said behind him, and as Klaus turned around, he saw Elijah's eyes, meet his own. He couldn't remember the last time him and Elijah had been alone together, perhaps it was because he had an odd sensation that his brother knew what he had done all those years ago, to Henrik. "May I sit with you?"

"Please," Klaus said, gesturing to a rock that lay next to his own.

"The entire palace is in a bit of an uproar," Elijah said, as he sat down on the rock, his eyes steadily on Klaus. "Due to you and Caroline's mishap with mother."

"I did nothing," Klaus hissed, looking at Elijah. "The peasant girl defended herself, and ran free."

"I hear a different story," Elijah said, but didn't press the matter more.

"Peasant girl?" Elijah asked, after a moment of silence. "Is that what you call her now?"

"Ah, but Elijah that is what she is." Klaus said, as if he were lecturing someone. "Wielded from the Fell kingdom, to use against us."

"So you believe King Fell knew what we were up to?" Elijah asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Klaus whispered to the air only.

"You killed her then?" Elijah asked, although there was something in his tone that suggested that he hoped his brother hadn't.

"No, I told her to leave," Klaus said, anger in his tone. "She has no business in royal matters."

"You must have cared for her then," Elijah said, watching his brother." For I know no man or woman that lives to see another day once they have crossed with you, Niklaus."

Klaus smiled at this, although he wasn't sure if he was smiling because Elijah was right, or because of his weakness in letting her go.

"She seemed to have bested me," Klaus said, his voice sounding far off. "But she is gone now, and all is as it should be."

"Is that so?" Elijah said, his voice becoming sterner. "Because it seems we now have a war on our hands."

Klaus looked at his brother, who was staring back, his eyes on fire.

"Not only do we have the Petrova kingdom to conquer, but we also have to diminish the Fell kingdom." Elijah said, now standing. "I'd say things are not remotely close to how they should be."

Klaus had turned away from him brother as he looked out at the lake, his attention now elsewhere. Elijah turned away, beginning his journey back toward the palace. But suddenly he stopped, and as Klaus turned his head to see what his brother was up to, he saw him bend down and pluck up a small Daisy.

"Did you ever notice," Elijah said, as he twirled the flower in his hand and looked out past the lake, at the land. "How things began to grow around here when Caroline arrived?"

Klaus looked away from his brother, out toward the forest, and in that moment he saw a sea of daisies out covering the hills, there were millions of them this way and that. Daisies that hadn't been there four months before.

Although he had noticed the abundance in growth; he had seen the maids bringing in flowers from the rolling hills, and watched them gush over the purples and reds, colors of flowers they hadn't seen in these parts before.

"For a woman, who you claimed to have poisoned you," Elijah said, as he let the flower fall to the ground. "She seems to have given this land life, it hasn't had before."

Klaus didn't say anything in response, as he considered this.

"I wonder what will happen now that she is gone?" Elijah whispered, turning away and taking one-step forward, crushing the daisy that lay in front of him.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Caroline pushed through the thick brush; her dresses skirt getting caught on the branches that surrounded her. They clawed at her thighs and calf's, but she took no notice, her mind was elsewhere. She tried not to think too hard about what Klaus had said to her, because she knew how betrayed he had felt. But wasn't she allowed to feel betrayed also? For the secret he had also been carrying around with him?

These thoughts consumed her as she stared down at the worn map. She had been traveling for what felt like hours; her legs were already starting to give out, and her entire body felt bruised. She also felt that she was nowhere near to a way out, the forest seemed to go on forever, although Klaus had been correct on his markings of where the guards stood watch. She had yet to run into any of them, that weren't marked on the map.

Caroline suddenly heard voices ahead of her; she looked up immediately, seeing two people walking toward her a few yards away. She immediately ducked into some thick bushes, wincing as the thorns dug into her skin. She knew they couldn't be guards because it wasn't marked on the map. And she couldn't make out whom it was, until they were only a few feet away from her.

The first thing she saw was wild dark hair, and then she found herself peering into the soft brown eyes of Katarina; although Caroline did not recognize her companion.

"So once I give it to you," Caroline heard the male voice say. "And you kill him, you will have your freedom?"

"_We_ will have _our_ freedom," Katarina said, placing a hand on the young mans arm.

"And what if they come after us?" The male said, moving in closer to Katarina.

Caroline watched Katarina place a hand on the mans face, and kiss him lightly.

"They have a war on their hands," She purred in his ear. "They won't have time to be hunting _us_, while others are hunting t_hem_."

"Yes but we will be killing their son," He said, grabbing her hands in his own. "I would say that deserves some form of revenge."

"Not if he betrayed them," Katarina said, licking her lips, as if she were hungry. "You heard how he helped the blond peasant out, after what she had done to Esther."

Caroline felt her breath quicken, once she realized they were speaking of Klaus.

"Katarina I still don't think-" The man began to say, but Kataina brought a finger up to his lips.

"Shh, Trevor," She said, removing her finger. "You made me into a vampire for a reason, so that I could be strong enough and quick enough to kill Klaus."

"And also so we could be together," Trevor said, his eyes pleading. "Forever."

"Of course," Katarina said, although Caroline could tell, even a few feet away, that she didn't mean to stay with him forever.

Caroline tried to shift her weight slightly, to get her knee off one of her fingers, but as she made the movement, she felt a stinging pain in her right arm. She tried not to gasp too loudly, as she watched a thorn from the bush dig into her arm, drawing blood.

Caroline watched Katarina move suddenly; she had turned her body around so that now, she was facing Caroline's direction. Caroline knew that if the vampire's found her, she was as good as dead. She couldn't run, and she had nothing to defend herself except wood, and she knew she wasn't strong or quick enough to kill them both.

"Do you smell that?" Katarina asked, peering into the forest. Caroline saw Trevor nod, as he crept up next to her.

"Blood," He said, licking his lips. Suddenly a shot rang out, and it was so loud that it defend Caroline momentarily. She saw both Katarina and Trevor look around frantically, Caroline then saw her say something to him; a moment later he handed something to her, it was large and white but that was all Caroline could make out before Katarina disappeared into the forest. This left Trevor alone, and dazed. Caroline slowly began to regain her hearing, although there was still a ringing in her ear.

Trevor was still looking around, as if he were unsure of where to go, now that Katarina had left him. For a moment, he seemed to have picked back up on Caroline's scent because he was looking in her direction again, his eyes beginning to grow a shadow as he walked toward her.

Caroline looked around her, spotting a somewhat thick stick; she immediately grasped it, ready if he were to find her. He continued forward at a slow pace, and when he was not only five feet away, Caroline heard a soft whizzing sound. Suddenly something shot Trevor in the back; he gasped in pain as he fell to the earth floor, cursing the world around him.

"Hit him again," a voice said, somewhere far in the distance. Then another piece of wood struck Trevor's chest, although Caroline knew that this one had hit him in the heart; he stopped moving and his face took over a grayish color.

"He dead?" Someone asked, as Caroline watched two men walk over to the vampire.

"Yeah," the other replied, leaning over Trevor's body and retrieving one of the stakes. The other held proudly onto the contraption that had shot Trevor; it looked to be some strange bow. "Let's get him back to the queen."

Then one of them hauled Trevor's lifeless body over his shoulder, and began to head back toward the palace.

"Now we just need to find Katarina," One said, his voice becoming faint. "Then all this business will be done and we can go home, right Cal?"

They were so far gone now that Caroline couldn't hear the other man's reply. After a few short minutes, Caroline finally emerged from the brush. She dusted herself off and examined her wound, which wasn't too deep.

After a minute Caroline looked out the way the men had left, and then down at the map. She had two options, and she knew that they could men life and death. Klaus was in trouble, and whatever that white object Trevor had given to Katarina was, it could be used to kill him. She could go and warn him, because she now understood what her dead Alistar had been predicting, she had thought it was her family; but it was really Klaus. If she didn't help him, warn him, he was going to die.

Or she could keep going, she had the map in her hand, and was healthy enough to carry on. She would be back with her family, and at a kingdom that accepted her for who she was, and what she represented. She wouldn't have to fight anymore if she went back home.

Caroline clutched the map to her chest, and breathed out slowly. There was only one obvious decision, but was it the right one?

**Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! **

**Follow me on tumblr, my URL is: ninasbun**


End file.
